Total Drama Babies
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This Story is making it's return with the largest cast ever...as 37 Cast Members from Generations 1 through the Ridoncoulous Race return to be part of this silly show. Rated M for AB/DL Content, Sexual Content, and Language. Co-Written by me and BeekerMaroo777. This is a 2 Peas in A Pod Production
1. The First Day

Total Drama Babies

 **Disclaimer: This Story is returning. With more cast members than ever before! Rated M for AB/DL Content, Sexual Content, and Language ENJOY!**

 **Episode 1: The First Day**

As there were 28 People named Alejandro, Bridgette, Brody, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Justin, LeShawna, Lindsay, Macarthur, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sammy, Shawn, Sky, Sierra, Scott, Tyler, Topher, and Zoey as they were on a bus to a place called "Helmsley KinderCare" as it was a preschool as it recently reopened because of renovations.

"Where are we going mate?" Jasmine asked the busdriver.

"We are going to the Helmsley KinderCare at Toronto…it's just 3 Miles Away." The busdriver said as a few minutes later they arrived at the daycare/preschool center.

"Well here we are." The busdriver said as he got up.

"Here we are…and Chris you owe me 30 bucks." Luke said as some of the 28 people were confused mainly because of the name of the show as some of them were happy and some were angry and confused.

"What did he just say?" Heather asked Alejandro.

"Total Drama Babies, this is ridicoulous and pointless already." Alejandro said to Heather.

"I agree." Heather said as she was annoyed

"Well Brody, how do you feel about this?" Geoff asked him.

"It's silly man! I'm not doing that!" Brody said to Geoff.

"I don't blame you but we have too…" Geoff said to Brody his best friend as they were both slightly unconfortable.

"Aw Man!" Brody said as he was embarrassed and uncomfortable like Geoff

"Everyone get dressed so you can end the embarrassment." Chris said to everyone as everyone got their diapers on.

"Well…what do you think of your, diapers?" Chris asked them.

"On the behalf of myself and Heather, we look stupid." Alejandro said to him.

"Yeah!" Heather agreed with him.

"To be honest I don't mind that as much." Bridgette said to Chris in a response.

"Brody dude, how do you look in these things man?" Geoff asked him.

"Stupid and slightly uncomfortable." Brody retorted.

"I have to agree with you with that logic." Geoff said as he was embarassed.

"Aww Man! Now all of the girls are gonna laugh at me!" Cody said as he was humiliated.

"My Aura indicates embarrasement for myself and other friends as well other reactions." Dawn said as she sighed and meditated.

"This is so wrong and humilating!" Dakota said as she was assuming humiliation from her father after this show wraps up.

"To be honest, I like being in diapers again." DJ said as he began sucking his thumb.

"Quite frankly I'm happy that I'm wearing diapers again, gosh!" Harold said as he also began sucking his thumb as well.

"Well at least I kind of look sexy as a baby." Heather said to Alejandro as they made out passionately.

"To be honest, I don't care if I do this thing…Wahhhhhhh! Wahhhhh!" Izzy said as she started to pretend to act like a baby.

"Fine, I'll do it…I mean I look hotter than Alejandro, anyway this kind of turns me on." Justin said as he smiled a little bit at Dawn as she blushed.

"I look kind of stylish at least for an adult baby do I?" Lindsay asked everyone.

"Yeah you do baby." Tyler said as Lindsay giggled and blushed.

"Hey Harold do I look sexy in this thing or what?" LeShawna asked Harold.

"You can say that again." Harold responded to her as they kissed.

(5 Minutes Later.)

"Pretty much everyone's reaction was positive, or negative." Luke Razorblade said to Chris McLean.

"I See…anyway, I want to introduce you to my staff…my assistant…Luke Razorblade, and my head nurse Blaineley O'Halloran." Chris said as Blaineley arrived wearing a female nurse uniform similar to the one from "Kitty Forman's" uniform from "That 70's Show" except for the hat.

"Why is she here?!" Bridgette already complained to Chris.

"Geoff what's up with her bro?" Brody asked Geoff.

"You remember seeing Total Drama right?" Geoff asked him as Brody nodded.

"She was the one that shipped Bridgette to Siberia." Geoff answered Brody's question.

"Oh, wanna get back at her?" Brody asked Geoff.

"Nah, it's been a few years since this fucking bullshit happened so I am so fucking over Blaineley. Why the fuck is she even here for God sakes?" Geoff whispered to Brody as Chris grabbed him.

"Geoff! Timeout! Five Minutes in the corner…NOW for expletive language." Chris McLean said to Geoff.

"Anyway, in the last few years…Blaineley has retired from entertainment and decided to become a Nurse…and after some classes she did it." Chris answered Bridgette.

"Probably slept with the instructor to graduate." Courtney said to Bridgette but thankfully Chris McLean did not hear that.

"Well, anyway I am here to be your nurse, take care of any injuries, change your diapers, and do anything else that the nurse needs to do." Blaineley said.

"The Blaineley of old is gone…this is the new Blaineley you can call me Nurse Blaineley." She said as she set up her quarters.

"Okay…any questions?" Chris asked as Lindsay raised her hand.

"Yeah um look, why is George in timeout and not Clara?" Lindsay asked Chris as Luke did a facepalm.

"Lindsay, for the Nine Billionth Time, it is Geoff, and it is Courtney!" Luke chewed her out.

"GET IT RIGHT!" Luke finished chewing her out.

"What did Courtney do?" Chris asked her.

"She used said "Probably slept with the instructor to graduate" while you were talking…that is so rude." Lindsay answered Chris and told on Courtney.

"Courtney you get to join Geoff in the timeout corner for 10 minutes!" Chris said as she arrived there as Geoff's timeout just ended.

"Geoff! Your timeout is over!" Chris said as Courtney was angry at Lindsay.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Courtney said as she had her pacifier in her mouth to calm her down.

"Courtney…" Lindsay said as she was a bit surprised by the fact that Lindsay remembered her name and got it right.

"What do you want?" Courtney asked her.

"I just wanted to apologize for telling on you…I don't want to be a tattletale at all…and not like Jesse from "Full House" when he caught Michelle playing with his keys and Michelle called him "Uncle Tattletale" anyway the point is…I'm sorry." Lindsay said as she smiled.

"Okay, I forgive you. Anyway stuff that we had during Total Drama Action is over, because besides it was your moment in the sun and I ruined it…I was a complete bitch back then." Courtney said as she and Lindsay hugged as everyone saw this and the group said "Awwwwww…." As Chris saw this too.

"Okay, timeout is officially over…anyway can start this tomorrow with episode two of Total Drama Babies when we go to the Zoo!" Chris announced to everyone as they cheered.

"Luke! Get directions to the nearest Zoo and get everything ready!" Chris McLean said to Luke.

"Yes Sir!" Luke said as he got started.

"Now…before we end the…" Chris said as there was a small and silent fart as the whole room was quiet.

"OWEN!" Everyone shouted at him as everyone was clenching their noses and to be honest I don't blame them.

"What?" Owen asked as he smelled what was so nasty as he realized that he did a massive dump in his diaper plus a silent fart that could have killed anyone in the room.

"Owen…I'll change you, just go outside." Blaineley said as she grabbed a diaper that was Owen's size as she walked outside with some wipes and baby powder as she changed him.

"As I was saying, it is gonna be bedtime in a bit so who would like to sleep with a stuffed animal and a pacifier?" Chris asked as Courtney, Bridgette, Heather, Harold, LeShawna, Shawn, Dawn, Geoff, Cody, and Sierra got their stuffed animal and pacifers.

"Who would like their stuffed animals to sleep with?" Chris asked as Brody, MacArthur, Jasmine, and Topher got stuffed animals as everyone else got nothing because Chris was almost out of time.

"We are out of time and untile next time…stay tuned as we go to the Zoo right here on Total…Drama…Babies!" Chris said as the camera faded to black.

 **Author's Note: This is my 3** **rd** **attempt at this. Anyway I didn't get into what kind of diapers the cast will be wearing so here it is.**

 **Alejandro (White ABU Cushies with Fiery Red Tapings)  
Bridgette (Ocean Blue Snuggies with Dolphins Tapings)  
Brody (Purple ABU Space with Surfing Logos instead and its purple like his shorts)  
Courtney (Depends with Green tapings)  
Cody (Beige like his shirt as the diaper is similar to the AB Bambinos)  
Dakota (Pink with Camera Tapings)  
Dawn (Green with Pictures of the earth as Tapings)  
DJ (ABU Super Dry Kids with Blue Taping)  
Geoff (Maxi Care with Cowboy Hat Tapings.)  
Harold (AB Bambinos)  
Heather (AB Bambinos)  
Izzy (White with explosives Tapings on it)  
Justin (White with mirror Tapings similar to Bambinos)  
Jasmine (Bambinos with The Australian Flag, Kangaroos, and Koala Tapings.)  
LeShawna (Bambinos)  
Lindsay (Sparkly Pink with with nail polishing Tapings)  
MacArthur (White ABU Cushies with Police Siren Tapings)  
Mike (Sky Blue with white Tapings)  
Noah (White with Dark Red and Navy Blue Tapings with Book logos on it as well)  
Owen (Chicken Skin Beige with food Tapings)  
Sammy (White with Cheerleading Taping)  
Shawn (White with Zombie Tapings)  
Sky (Beige with gymnastics Tapings)  
Scott (White with Blue and Green Tapings)  
Sierra (White with Pinky Purple Tapings and Cody's Face on the logo.)  
Tyler (White with Red and White Tapings with sport logos)  
Topher (White with Navy Blue Tapings)  
Zoey (White with Red, Lavender, and Blue Tapings)**

 **I would like to thank BeekerMaroo777 for even suggesting to bring back "Total Drama Babies" in the first place. I give her all the credit in the world.**

 **Read and Review everyone!**


	2. Zoo Story

Total Drama Babies

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter, the babies are going to the Zoo. Anyway you guys are probably think that I am gonna be a freak for doing this story at all. Anyway on with the next chapter.**

 **Episode 2: Zoo Story**

It was morning here at the "Helmsley KinderCare" center as it was 7:00 AM as everyone was still sound asleep as Chris McLean had an airhorn as he blasted that thing as everyone woke up.

"HEY! IT'S SEVEN IN THE FUCKING MORNING!" Heather complained to Chris McLean.

"Watch your mouth young lady…" Chris McLean said as breakfast was ready.

"Look, breakfast is ready…I'm gonna make sure that Luke warmed up the bus." Chris said as he left the building.

"Good Morning guys, fresh cut grass, blue sky and birds chirping…" Luke said as he sported a Roman Reigns shirt and blue denim jeans with nike shoes.

"Morning Luke." Brody said to Luke.

"Well morning…besides Breakfast is served…applesauce for everyone, sorry I didn't get crepes for Heather." Luke said as Heather flipped him off.

"Fine." Luke said as he gave everyone applesauce as everyone ate the applesauce as Chris returned from checking on the bus.

"You know what guys…the bus is warm and we're just about ready to go to the zoo." Chris said as everyone put on their regular clothes as they got on the bus.

"Luke…to the zoo we go!" Chris McLean said as Luke drove for 45 Minutes until he arrived at the Toronto Zoo.

"Here we are…now this is a public place so please be on your best behavior today okay?" Chris McLean asked everyone as they nodded up and down as everyone got out of the bus and Nurse Blaineley arrived just 20 seconds later as within minutes everyone was all over the place.

Jasmine and Shawn were where at the Kangaroos were as Alejandro and Heather were with the Reptiles as Bridgette and Geoff were with the Lions and many of the other pairings were at a bunch areas where ther animals were.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWL!" One of the wolves holwed as Izzy and Owen were at the wolf encounter.

"HOWL! HOWL! HOOOOOOOWWWWWWL!" Izzy howled back as the wolves howled back.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWL!" Izzy howled back as she scratched her head with her leg like dogs do when they have fleas.

Like I said before, Geoff and Bridgette were with the Lions.

"ROOOOOAAAAAAAAR!" Now one of them roared as Geoff took off his hat.

"ROOOOOAAAAAAAR!" Geoff roared back as Bridgette laughed.

"You're roar is cute Geoffy Bear." Bridgette said to geoff.

"Thankies babe." Geoff said as they kissed meanwhile Alejandro and Heather like I said earlier.

"Those reptiles are very interesting." Heather said to Alejandro.

"They most certainly are Heather…besides nobody's around…we can you know…" Alejandro said as he whispered something into Heather's ear as they started to make out.

Courtney was at the Bear encounter with Bridgette and Geoff as they were looking at some Grizzly Bears.

"Awwwww…those bears are so cute." Bridgette said as she looked at it as she and Courtney were on the edge of the enclosure as Geoff got out his cellphone as he took a picture.

"There we go…now you girls look adorable." Geoff said as he, Bridgette, and Courtney were sitting on the edge of the enclosure as the three fall into the enclousure.

"HELP! BRODY! HELP!" Geoff shouted as he was doing the signal that he did with Brody at Transylvania, Romania he started jumping and split his legs while he was in the air.

Brody was walking to the bears as he saw Geoff.

"COMING GUYS!" Brody said as he grabbed a ladder as he threw it into the enclousure as Courtney, Bridgette, and Geoff climbed out of the enclousure as they made it.

"Thanks dude." Geoff said as they hugged each other.

"No problem." Brody said as back at the reptile area...Alejandro and Heather were still making out as they already got horny.

"MMMMMMMMMMM…" Alejandro moaned as his tongue was in Heather's mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMmmmmm…" Heather muffled as she got a horny.

"Wanna rub each other's crotches?" Heather asked Alejandro.

"Normally I would not do it but I guess we can do it right now…because nobody's here." Alejandro said as he placed his hands on Heather's Diapered Crotch as Heather did the same for Alejandro's Diapered Crotch.

"Ahhhhhh…that feels nice Alejandro…like I am getting a sexual massage." Heather said as she was smiling with Glee.

"Heather, this is wonderful…at least the reptiles are asleep…anyway you have wonderful fingers." Alejandro responded to Heather.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Alejandro and Heather moaned as they immediately increased the speeding of the rubbing.

"Alejandro! This-Ahhh! is so fucking great! You have awesome fingers!" Heather said in between moans.

"You-Aahhhhh! Ahhhhhhh…you have fingers like a Queen." Alejandro said as he was moaning from the pleasure.

"Aahhhh! Aaahhhhh! Aaaahhhhh! Thankies Alejandro you are one casanova." Heather said as she was in a positive bliss.

"And you are so manipulative and evil that beauty is definitely deep." Alejandro said as he and Heather continued making out as they rub each other harder and harder with every single passing second as two explosions were about to happen.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum in my diaper!" Alejandro growled.

"Me-Me too…here it comes…" Heather moaned as there was about to be a scream from both of them as that scream could penetrate the windows.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGGGGGGGGGH…!" They screamed/moaned as they both exploded as both of their diapers were filled with sperm as it exploded like two atomic bombs.

"Alejandro, we need to do that again some time because you were wonderful." Heather said as she had a euphoric smile on her face.

"Well done Heather…well done." Alejandro said as they kissed each other on the lips as one of the nurses arrived.

"I heard both of you scream, is everything okay?" Nurse Lois arrived.

"Yes, but we do need a diaper change." Heather answered Lois.

"You got it." Lois said as she changed Alejandro and Heather's diapers.

"Gracias Nurse." Alejandro.

"You're welcome." Lois said as Alejandro and Heather got up.

"I agree, we need to do that again some time like…on your birthday." Alejandro said to Heather.

"Thankies Alejandro, that would be a great birthday present." Heather said as they left the reptile area.

"Sierra what are you doing?" Cody asked her as they were with the elephants.

"I'm trying to take a selfie with my phone." Sierra said as she did it but an Elephant grabbed it with his trunk.

"MY PHONE!" Sierra said as she grabbed the phone as it had elephant boogers all over it.

"EWWWWWW…my phone has Elephant Boogies." Sierra said as she started to cry a little bit.

"Don't worry Sierra…I'll clean it up." Cody said as Topher arrived with Sammy.

"I'll take care of that…" Topher used some wipes as the elephant boogers were off of the phone.

"Thankies Topher." Sierra said as she blushed as she was smittened by Topher's body.

"Everyone…it's time to go back to the daycare center." Chris McLean said on the intercom as everyone left and went to the bus as Luke started to drive the bus to get back to the daycare center as it took…1 hour and 15 Minutes to return to the daycare center.

"We're back and it's getting late so let's hit the hay." Chris McLean said as the babies returned to the daycare center and fell to sleep.

"What will happen next time right here on Total Drama Babies? See you all next week." Chris McLean said as the camera faded to black.

 **Read and Review!**


	3. Alone Time

Alone Time

 **Disclaimer: I am back! For the first time in almost two months as in this episode of Total Drama Babies...the babies are left alone...what will happen? Find out on Total Drama Babies! and Enjoy!**

It was another day at the Helmsley Kindercare center as the babies were sleeping soundly as they were waking up and yawning as Chris arrived into the main room to make an announcement.

"Good Morning Babies, I have some good news, I'm gonna be gone for a few hours...so I'll be back!" Chris said as he left.

The babies were playing in different groups.

Courtney: I'm so glad he's gone...why don't we do something different." Courtney said as Gwen arrives.

"I heard that you need a sitter?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah...anyway I was just gonna suggest that we do something different."

"Like what?"

"Maybe sex?" Courtney said to Bridgette as everyone stopped what they were doing as they looked at her.

"What? Bad timing?" Courtney asked everyone.

"You Can't get sick from sex...can you?" Shawn asked her.

"Not from diaper sex dude." Geoff answered Shawn's question as Shawn had a sigh of relief.

"But what about the nurses?" Cody asked.

"And I can't do that because I am dating Emma." Noah said as Emma just walked in as he said that.

"Hi Noah." Emma smiled at Noah.

"Awww...you look adowable." Emma said as Noah blushed.

"Thanks but anyway...what are you doing here?" Noah asked her.

"Well..." Emma smirked as she took off her pants revealing her new diaper that she was sporting.

"Wow...you look really sexy." Noah complimented Emma.

"Thankies sweetie, anyway...I'm gonna pweasure you." Emma said as she started rubbing Noah's diapered crotch.

"I'll pleasure DJ." Nurse Blaineley said to everyone else.

"Okay, bring it on." DJ said as she started to rub his diapered area as soon everyone started to rub each other's diapered crotches as well as Noah blushed heavily.

"Thankies Emma." Noah said to her.

"You're welcome." Emma said as she kept rubbing harder.

"Oh, gosh...You do that too good!" Harold moaned as he was rubbing LeShawna's area.

"Same. Ooooooh...kinda ticklish." LeShawna smiled as she loved it very much.

"MacArthur that feels so awesome bwah!" Brody said as he started to speak baby talk.

"Thanks!" MacArthur said to Brody.

"Oooooooooooooooooh! You have Magic Mike fingers!" Sierra said as she started to drool a bit in euphoria as Cody blush.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, but that feels so good!" Cody said as he was loving the pleasure that Sierra was giving him.

"You have fingers like a Queen sweetie." Alejandro complimented Heather on the pleasure."

"Ah! Thankies Alejandro!" Heather responded back as she was squealing.

"My god...I'm not feeling any germs around my area at all...this feels so hot!" Shawn said as he was loving every minute of it.

"Thanks and Crikey you have awesome fingers!" Jasmine said as she complimented his fingers.

"Owen...you like this pleasure or what?" Izzy asked him.

"Oh my god! I love it!" Owen responded back to Izzy as Gwen was penetrating Courtney with a dildo.

"Do you like this baby girl?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Keet it up Gwen! KEEP IT UP PWEASE!" Courtney moaned and shouted as she was loving it.

"How do you like it so far Geoffy?" Bridgette asked him.

"Bwidgey Bear, this is so kinky!" Geoff responded as he was rubbing her diapered crotch.

"Same with your fingers." Bridgette responded to Geoff.

"So DJ, do you like Nurse Blaineley's pleasure?" Blaineley asked DJ.

"So this is what pleasure feels like...I Like it!" DJ said as Blaineley is rubbing hard as she can.

"We're gonna cum! We're cumming!" The girls minus Gwen and Nurse Blaineley screamed as they were going to climax.

"Same here!" The guys responded back as they were gonna orgasm as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The babies moaned as it was heard from all of them as even penetrated the windows...but it did not break the windows as everyone began to pant.

"That was really fun." Alejandro said to Heather.

"I never thought that I would be rubbing your diapered area again...but it was fun." Heather said as she complimented Alejandro.

"Same...Well done, Mi Amor." Alejandro responded back.

"Bwidgey Bear...that was fun." Geoff said as he smiled at Bridgette.

"Yeah it was." Bridgette said as they kissed on the lips.

"Thanks, Gwen. I needed that." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Hey! Happy to do it." Gwen said as she hugged her.

"LeShawna that was Kinky as hell." Harold said as she blushed and smiled.

"Thankies Sugar Baby." LeShawna responded back as Blaineley got everyone cleaned up.

"That was awesome Sierra, I expected it at all." Cody complimented Sierra.

"Anytime, Cody-Wody." Sierra responded back to him as after they got changed, they have naptime.

 **2 Hours later...**

The babies wake up from their nap.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Mike asked everyone.

"Well, since Chris is gonna come back soon, maybe we should play." Zoey suggested to Mike.

"Okay." MIke responded back as everyone resumed playing with different sorts of baby toys until Heather pulled on her hair.

"OWIE!" Courtney screamed as she was touching her hair.

"Souvenir?" Heather asked her sarcastically as Topher got an idea.

"I got it! Baby Wrestling!" Topher said to Heather and Courtney.

"Count me out!" Shawn said as he hides under a basket momentarily as Gwen breaks up the fight.

"Enough!" Gwen said to both of them.

"Why are you still here? You didn't pleasure Courtney enough or you need to pleasure some one else like LeShawna?" Heather said to her as Gwen, Courtney, and LeShawna got really mad.

"Don't you dare talk about my friends about that! Courtney and LeShawna are my closest friends! Other then Zoey, Cameron, Bridgette, and many others and you leave them alone!" Gwen shouted as she defended her friends.

"Fine! And by the way...I never said anything about Bridgette. Weird Goth Girl!" Heather said as she walked away.

"We shall leave them be...besides, friendship is what got everyone against each other." Alejandro said to Heather.

"Alejandro, that is enough!" Luke said to Al.

"Whatever." Alejandro said as he kissed Heather and resumed playing with her as Shawn sees something rather large and unsual.

"What's this?" Shawn asked himself as he went into large object as it was a large shell.

"What's with the large shell?" Harold asked himself.

"I don't know, but why is it here." Bridgette responded to Harold overhearing his question.

"I can ask for both of you mates." Jasmine said as she saw Shawn.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Jasmine asked him as she was in the large shell.

"Nothing, it's just that whenever there is a fight, I hide in this gigantic shell." Shawn answered Jasmine.

"I understand my wittle Joey." Jasmine said as they both kiss and hug.

"You have to admit it's really roomy in here." Shawn said to Jasmine as Sky walked by and overheard the conversation as well.

"I see." Sky said to Shawn.

"Hey guys...wanna do the pleasure thing one more time?" Owen asked everyone.

"NO!" Everyone shouted back at Owen with a resounding no.

"Why not?" Owen asked everyone.

"Because you tub of lard, we already did it a few hours ago...and it was soooooooooooo worth it." Heather said as she was smiling.

"Yes it was mi amor." Alejandro responded back as Izzy had a bucket of milk.

 **Where did she get a bucket of Milk? I don't know!**

Anyway Izzy poured the bucket of Milk all over Heather's beautiful hair.

"Do not call Owen a tub of Lard!" Izzy responded back as she laughed.

"Izzy that was great!" Gwen said to her.

"I'll clean her up." Blaineley said as she cleaned all of the milk from her head and body for 20 minutes as she was all clean by then.

"All clean!" Blaineley said as Heather never looked better.

"Thankies." Heather responded back to her as 10 minutes everyone was getting ready for nighty night time as Chris returned.

"Hello everyone I'm back!" Chris said as he was gleeful as always.

"How did my babies behave?" Chris asked them.

"Great!" Everyone said as Gwen walked up to her.

"Can I you know...be one of the babies?" Gwen asked him.

"Kay...go right ahead...do you have a diaper with ya?" Chris asked her.

"Yeah...DC Amour in a midnight blue pattern." Gwen said to Chris.

"Okay, put it on and join in." Chris said as Luke walked up to him.

"Sir, the babies are just about to go to sleep...so I rather be quiet and they are really tired." Luke said to Chris.

"Okay." Chris said to Luke.

"Well see you all next time as this wraps up another episode of "Total Drama Babies!" Chris said as the episode ended and the camera faded to black.

 **MAN! Was that a way to kick off a comeback or what? Anyway the next episode will be one of the most shocking ones yet! See it Right here on Total Drama Babies!**

 **On a serious note...I might be a little rusty so if I am let me know, but if I still got it...let me know also anyway there is one thing left to do.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. NewsReport

NewsReport

 **Disclaimer: Most shocking episode of the series yet. It's a two part episode and this is part one. ENJOY!**

It's a beautiful night as the babies are sleeping soundly as someone broke in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The babies screamed as the person that broke in stole the wine and ran away.

"Is everyone okay?" Chris asked them.

"Yes!" The babies answered him.

"Good, very good...now tomorrow we will do shakespeare...now go back to sleep." Chris said as everyone went back to bed as he went into the fridge.

"Aw Man! The Wine is gone!" Chris said as he was upset as he woke Heather up.

"Who care's if the wine is gone?" Heather asked him.

"Uh, I DO!" Chris said as he left.

"Hey...there's a box." MacArthur said to Brody.

"Yeah cool babe. Now go to sleep." Brody responded back as he put his pacifer back in his mouth.

"What's in that box? A trade?" Lindsay asked Bridgette.

"I don't know Lindsay...go back to sleep." Bridgette said as she cuddled up with Geoff.

"Okay Bridgette." Lindsay said as everyone gasped.

"What?" Lindsay asked everyone as she went back to sleep.

The following morning as Chris came back in.

"Morning babies." Chris said to them.

"Good Morning Chris!" The babies said back as some of the babies were still awake.

"Well...now, it is time for Shakespeare." Chris announced.

"Shakespeare...what a genius." Harold said as Courtney interrupted him.

"With all due respect to Shakespeare, what's in the box?" Courtney asked Chris.

"We will get into that later...now we will watch the Best of Shakespeare." Chris said as he put on the DVD featuring "The Best of Shakespeare" as the DVD started to play.

But instead of Shakespeare, it revealed to be Duncan...one of the writer's pet for Total Drama and the winner of Total Drama Action and the cost of the infamous Love Triangle as there was a single light-bulb that was bright as the room was dark black as he had a evil grin like Jack Torrance from "The Shining" as he had a beer bottle in his hand as everyone gasped.

"You really thought that this was gonna be about some old-timer theatre man?" Duncan asked the camera on the TV.

"I did..." Harold said sheepishly.

"Whoa! Holy cow! I did not see that coming!" Luke Razorblade said as he was stunned.

"Duncan?!" Courtney said as she was scared to death.

"You see, I wanted revenge on all of you. When you all got fed, I put in some honest spices. So, when you got changed, you told the nurses...and Blaineley, your secrets...and I recorded all of them." Duncan said as he cackled.

"Duncan! You Bastard! I did nothing to you!" Geoff screamed at the TV.

"Let's look at the tapes shall we?" Duncan said as the first clip was Harold.

"You seem to be very comfortable with this." Nurse Angie

"Yes, ma'am. I've been wanting to do this since my evil sister, Scarlett, got back home." Harold responded back to the nurse.

"Scarlett? The smart girl with the bun?" Nurse Angie asked him.

"The same. I'm not gonna tell anyone, especially LeShawna about her. If I do, they could be in grave danger...Except for maybe Jasmine, Sky, and Shawn, since they beat her last time. Anyways, becoming a baby is my only option to avoid her wrath...Especially after my Mom left to a monastery..." Harold said to the nurse as the first clip ended as LeShawna was shocked.

"Harold? Why didn't you tell me?" LeShawna asked him as the second clip began.

"It feels so good getting cleaned up...Just like I cleaned up my team in TDA." Lindsay told Nurse Annie.

"Oh, yeah. And you were Admiral Lindsay." Nurse Annie said to Lindsay.  
"Yeah...I realized how bossy I was when I re-watched it...And I can't tell Tyler. What if he finds me too bossy? If Beth did, he might think so, too..." Lindsay told Nurse Annie as the clip ended.

"What? I don't think of you as bossy." Tyler told Lindsay as the third clip began as it was Scott's turn this time.

"So, it seems you and Dawn are getting along." Nurse Sandra told Scott as he almost lost his cool.

"What?! I mean...Look, it's just that Dawn was a threat back then. After All-Stars, I realized I went too far. Get her out? I had a reason. Seeing her get stuffed in a trashbag? That's too far." Scott said to Nurse Sandra as the clip ended as Dawn smiled and cried tears of happiness as they hugged as the next clip began as it was DJ.

"So, have you and your mom been good?" Nurse Kim asked DJ.

"Well, Mom's okay...so am I...I found out the animal curse was a hoax. But I heard another rumor that I don't wanna think about..." DJ told Nurse Kim.

"What's that?" Nurse Kim.

"I think Momma likes Chef!" DJ said as the clip ended and everyone laughed their asses off.

"I said "I think" that is all I said." DJ said as he crossed his arms together.

"Wait, I thought I liked her?!" Chef asked everyone as he was in shock as clip five started as it was Brody as Nurse Annie was changing him.

"So...you and MacArthur." Annie said to Brody.

"Yeah...anyway being honest, I liked Bridgette before her and Geoff hooked up. She is so beautiful. But then I realized she is meant for Geoff...Besides, I can't tell him that Blaines was my teacher for a little bit." Brody said as the clip ended as Geoff was kind of surprised.

"Dude...why didn't you tell me?" Geoff asked him.

"I didn't now that she would make your life a living hell...I'm so sorry man." Brody responded back to Geoff.

"I heard you and Owen broke up." Nurse Jessica said to Izzy.

"Owen and I broke up?" Izzy asked her.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...I think I know what you are saying! I have MPD!" Izzy said as everyone gasped.

"You have MPD?" Mike asked Izzy.

"Yeah!" Izzy answered him as the seventh clip was next as Bridgette was next.

"So, Bridgette...how was Australia?" Blaineley asked her.

"Pretty good...how was Paris?" Bridgette asked her.

"Bruno was so sweet. Except two things, one we ran over someone in the swan boat." Blaineley answered Bridgette.

"And I was accussed of Zoophilla...by a few people. Anyway thanks again for lending me your pet." Blaineley said to Bridgette.

"Sure thing." Bridgette said as she sighed.

"I don't know how I am going to tell Geoff about how I paid you you to send me to Siberia." Bridgette said to Blaineley.

"It is not your fault. Alejandro tricked you into kissing him." Blaineley responded back to her.

"I just wanted to get away after everything...even after I sang "I'm Sorry..." And I'm sorry that Geoff insulted you.

"It's fine, I have had worst from Josh." Blaineley said as the clip ended as everyone gasped.

"Bridge? Why did you do that?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Geoffy, I am so sorry." Bridgette apologized to him as clip eight started as it was Alejandro.

"So, that thing with Mal..." Nurse Carmen said to Alejandro as she was changing him.

"I wish not to go there..." Alejandro said as he was angry.

"Come on." She said to Al.

"Fine. I found Mike's relationship with Zoey so sickening I had to get them out." Alejandro said MIke and Zoey were angry at Alejandro.

"What? You two were a threat." Alejandro said to them as the clip resumed.

"And I tried to beat up his puppet with mine, and I was only lovey-dovey with Heather because Jose blackmailed me to..." Alejandro said as the clip ended.

"Lovey-Dovey?" Heather shouted at Alejandro as clip number nine started and no it is not Trent, it's Heather.

"You and Alejandro are getting along nicely." Nurse Blaineley said to her.

"It beats my relations to these losers." Heather said to her.

"Now, about the all-stars thing..." Nurse Blaineley said as Heather groaned.

"FINE! I only went lovey-dovey because I felt bad for him...Wait, did I just say that?" Heather asked her as the clip ended.

"I'm Lovey-Dovey?" Alejandro asked Heather as the tenth clip started as it was Justin.

"Now...I don't know what to ask you." Nurse Sandra asked him.

"Well, I only want girls to like me because I just wanna test them to see if I wanna be with them. Katie and Sadie were far beyond annoying, Beth was...Well, a cheater...but either Courtney will be perfect...a woman to set me straight...but Dawn is so beautiful! She can help me...but she is so beautiful." Justin said as the clip ended as Courtney and Dawn looked at eachother and then looked at Justin as the eleventh clip started as it was Sierra.

"Do you still like Cody?" Nurse Michelle asked her.

"Well, I heard rumors that he took me for granted, so the answer is not really. I have not even told him about my audition tape." Sierra said to Michelle.

"What happened?" Michelle asked her.

"I was doing a flash mob on the street until I got hit by a truck. So I when I got sent to the hospital, I saw a Cody clip which saved my life. Now that everything happened, I think I like Topher." Sierra said as Cody glared at Topher.

"What? I like Sammy." Topher said to him as clips 12 and 13 started to play as it was Gwen and Courtney's clips that started to play as they were changing each other.

"After I got back, I dissowned my mommy and daddy." Courtney said to Gwen as she finished changing her.

"I never got to see my Mom after all-stars because I ran away immediately when I returned home." Gwen said as she began to change Courtney's diaper.

"I stayed at the music store manager's home. Really nice man." Courtney said as Gwen was half-way through.

"I stayed with Cameron for a bit...But I never told him this but..." Gwen said to Courtney as she was finished changing her.

"I was ready to commit suicide after All-Stars." Gwen and Courtney said to each other said both of them started to softly cry as they hugged.

"After this is over, why don't we get some coffee?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I would like that very much...Thankies." Courtney responded back as the clip ended as everyone gasped at the revelation of them being ready to commit suicide as Gwen and Courtney silently cried again as clip 14 started as MacArthur was next.

"You and Brody huh?" Nurse Rachel asked her.

"He looks kind of cute, besides I like his body...but there are three things I will never tell him. One. I faked my way into the academy. Got into trouble for that one. Two. My real name is Valentino Escobar. And Three. I smuggled fruits across the border since I was 5." MacArthur said to Rachel as Brody was stunned as Mike's clip was next.

"I've been trying to find a way to get my MPD back. But after All-Stars, I've been planning to move in with Zoey...I hope she doesn't mind..." Mike said as Zoey was surprised as the sixteenth clip was next as it was Zoey.

 **Why are the nurses just changing and not talking to the babies anymore? It's because they're listening.**

After All-Stars, the jocks began to bully me...maybe I can move in with Mike? I just need to make sure I never tell him that I went commando...Sierra is awesome at keeping secrets. What are the chances of him finding out?" Zoey asked the nurse as Mike was surprised as the clip ended as Shawn was next.

"Well, Jas and I have been doing pretty good. However, I did sneak a tenth of my winnings to give Dave surgery. The dude needed it...he almost became what Ezekiel is." Shawn said as his clip ended as Jasmine's clip began.

"Shawn and I are close like a Kangaroo is to its joey. Although, I'm not sure when to tell him I was mad at him for the fact he was gonna be disqualified and how I would've thrown the challenge for him." Jasmine said as the clip ended as Shawn was kind of surprised as he went to his shell to hide.

"I only threw Owen under the bus, as Emma did the same with Kitty...Because we were jealous of them. Owen got Izzy, who, while crazy, helped me stop Justin...To a point. I only wanted to make myself look good." Noah said as people gasped.

"I was considering to enter to knock down Chris and Geoff a peg, since the latter did a good job at hosting as well. But then, I heard a rumor about Sammy liking me, I joined to see if it was true." Topher said as the clip ended as Sammy blushed a little bit as Dakota's clip was next.

"I used Cameron's winning to get me into mutation thewapy. But I never told Sam because he loved me as a Mutant." Dakota said as Dawn's clip was next.

"I care about Scott. I have nothing against him for my elimination...I forgive him, But I'm appalled by his All-Stars performance. I cannot admit his feelings to him if he distrusted Courtney, when she actually had a crush on him." Dawn said as Scott glared at her as Owen's clip was next.

"I really wanna get back together with Izzy...but I'm not sure. I'm kinda hoping Emma and Noah can loan me a book about it." Owen said as he sucked his thumb.

"If that doesn't work out, there are always other fish in the sea." Nurse Linda said to Owen.

"True...but Izzy is a mermaid." Owen said to her.

"Awwwwwwwwww..." Everyone except fot Alejandron and Heather said.

"Thanks Owen." Izzy said as she came to him and kissed him as Tyler was next.

"How are things between you and Lindsay?" Nurse Tessa asked him.

"They are pretty good...Although I can't let her tell me any secrets. If I do, I'm afraid I might spill them just like in Greece." Tyler said as the clip ended as Geoff's clip was next.

"Now, Brody actually understands me about Bridge...Unlike DJ and Duncan who voted her out. However, I will admit that I only went crazy as a host to prove I can be responsible...And as you could tell by the electric chair, that ended like crap." Geoff said to the nurse as he was getting his privates powdered by Nurse Annie.

"Wait, the chair wasn't a prop?" Annie asked him.

"Nope." Geoff answered him as the clip ended as Sky's clip began.

"To tell the truth, there was no Keith...I had no boyfriend. I wasn't ready to be in a relationship." Sky said as it turned back to Duncan.

"And I already told Dave." Duncan said as he cackled as Sky's clip ended.

"That son of a bitch!" Sky screamed at the TV as Sammy's clip was next.

"How's the sister problem?" Nurse Kim asked Sammy.

"I moved out, but she is stalking me and Rodney is doing her dirty work...bitch." Sammy said as the clip ended as Cody was next.

"So you and Sierra seem to be so close..." Nurse Carmen said as she was changing his diaper.

"We are. But then I realized I used her too much. I mean, I tried to use her to get me to the finale. And I made it to the Final 3...I feel awful." Cody said as the clip ended as Sierra went over to him and hugged him.

"Apology accepted." Sierra said as the final clip started as LeShawna's clip started.

"Well...how did things go after World Tour?" Nurse Kim asked her.

"Well, I got to confess something." LeShawna said to the nurse.

"What is it?" Kim asked her.

"Yeah...I wanted Daddy to approve of Harold. I only talked trash 'bout him and everyone else 'cuz I didn't want Little Miss PDA to rat me out 'bout it. And I know String Bean didn't mean to vote me out...And then I heard 'bout the other things." LeShawna said to the nurse.

"Other things?" Kim asked LeShawna.

"Kissing Beth with the puke was not his fault. She kissed him...although LeShawna Jr. was pushin' it..." LeShawna said to nurse Kim.

"What about the song?" Nurse Kim asked her.

"You mean "Baby?" Oh, that. I was pretty mad when I heard it Harold thought I didn't love him. In fact, when I was immediately voted out, Daddy went against Harold again. But despite everythin', I still care 'bout him." LeShawna said to Nurse Kim as the clip ended as Duncan was back on the TV.

"Now you know...and I will be here in just little bit." Duncan said as the video ended.

"I still don't know what did I do to Duncan?" Geoff shouted as he complained.

"This ruined the Shakespeare thing we were gonna do." Chris said as Duncan broke into the daycare.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone except for Luke, and Blaineley screamed as the episode ended.

 **Whoa! That's a shocking way to end this episode. Anyway...Read and Review everyone!**


	5. AfterNews

AfterNews

 **Disclaimer: This is the second part and final part of this two part special and this time...the babies react to their secrets being revealed to each other.**

It begins just where NewsReport left off...as Duncan was a wicked, evil smile on his face.

"Surprise!" Duncan shouted as Geoff confronted him.

"Duncan you bastard! What did I do to you for you to get revenge on me?!" Geoff shouted at him.

"You fell in love. That's what!" Duncan answered him.

"Wait...are you jealous?" Cody asked him as Duncan punched him in the head.

"SHUT UP! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Duncan shouted at Cody before he went back to Geoff.

"Yes, I did fall in love...is that wrong?" Geoff asked Duncan.

"Hey! If I got failed relationships with two suicidal lesbians, NOBODY SHOULD LOVE!" Duncan shouted at him.

"I AM NOT SUICIDAL, NEITHER IS GWEN! AND WE ARE NOT LESBIANS!" Courtney shouted at Duncan.

"Yeah! SO LEAVE US ALONE!" Gwen also shouted at Duncan.

"But...the tapes say everything, Princess. Patsy." Duncan said to Courtney and Gwen as Courtney slapped him in the face.

"I will always hate you for this you jerk!" Courtney screamed at him.

"OW! Grrrrr..." Duncan said as he busted out a chainsaw.

"I'll just end all of you!" Duncan shouted as everyone was frightened for their lives as they screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The babies screamed as Courtney was scared to death.

"Help us!" Courtney screamed.

"Get the babies in the large playhouse area! The others will take Duncan from here!" Blaineley said to the nurses.

"Yes Ma'am!" Nurses Annie, Sandra, Kim, and Linda said as they evacuated the babies as the nurses and Luke take Duncan down as Luke took his chainsaw away.

Meanwhile there was tension from all of the secrets being revealed.

"So your real name is Valentina?" Brody asked MacArthur.

"Yeah...better move on before its too late." MacArthur said to Brody.

"No...I was gonna say that's an awesome name!" Brody said to her as the majority were angry.

"How could you call me lovey-dovey?!" Alejandro and Heather asked each other.

"Why would you pay Blaineley to send you to Siberia?" Geoff asked Bridgette as then everyone was arguing like crazy as Luke arrived at the large playhouse area as he didn't want to see any arguing.

"EVERYONE STOP IT! STOP! STOP!" Luke shouted as the babies stopped fighting.

"Can't you guys see what is happening?" Luke asked them.

"You guys are bickering because of Duncan and it is tearing you're guys apart." Luke said as he grabbed a water bottle.

"Luke is right." Nurse Kim said to everyone.

"Now, while we handle Duncan, everyone needs to make up for what happened." Nurse Linda said as the rest of the nurses left as everyone looked at eachother.

"Well...mi amor...I am sorry for calling you lovey-dovey." Alejandro said to Heather.

"I'm sorry too..." Heather said as they hugged and kissed.

"Zoey...if you wanted to move in all you had to do was ask." Mike told Zoey.

"I know...and I am so sorry for not telling you earlier." Zoey told Mike.

"Is there room for two?" Jasmine asked Shawn.

"Come on in." Shawn said as Jasmine arrived into the shell.

"About the whole Dave thing...that was really thoughtful of you sweetie." Jasmine said to him.

"Thanks." Shawn said as they hugged as everyone else made up...well almost everyone.

"Harold you okay?" Sierra asked Harold who was crying.

"No...No I am not." Harold answered Sierra.

"How can I face LeShawna again? Especially since I did all of this crap to her and she loves me for it! I'm an awful boyfriend!" Harold said as he began crying his face into a stuffed teddy bear.

"Harold, you are not an awful boyfriend. God made us all imperfect, and I will always love you just the way you are." LeShawna told Harold as he was sniffing.

"You mean it?" Harold asked her.

"Yes." LeShawna answered him as they hugged.

"What are you bitches gonna do?" Duncan said to the nurses plus Luke as he punched him in the face.

"Y'all know what to do." Luke said as the nurses started punishing Duncan by doing one thing.

Meanwhile the babies finally made up as Luke returned as he called the cops.

"Hello Police...I would like to report a break in, at Helmsley KinderCare come over right now." Luke said on the phone.

"Alrighty cops will be here in 10 minutes." The guy on the other line said as Luke hung up.

"Guys! The cops are coming!" Luke said as everyone cheered.

"Now...let's see what Duncan looks like." Luke said as the nurses finished punishing him as he was diapered up.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Duncan complained as he was upset.

"PLUS! Luke just called the Cops, and your punk ass is going back to Prison!" Blaineley said as everyone beat up on him for a few minutes.

"OW!" Duncan shouted as he was undiapered and then was arrested and handcuffed by the cops.

"Duncan Nelson, you are under arrest for breaking and entering, attempted murder, invasion of privacy, and robbery...now get out of here!" The male officer said as he took Duncan away.

"Also, I brought more wine." Nurse Linda said to Chris.

"Good...let's get this celebration started." Chris said as there was cookies, cakes, and lots of other food all over the place.

"Let's eat!" Lindsay said as they started eating.

"Awwwwwww...this is gonna be great for everyone!" Sierra said to Cody.

"Totally." Cody said to Sierra.

"Things went well with MacArthur?" Geoff asked Brody.

"Yeah! MAde up in five seconds!" Brody said as they high-fived and hugged.

"YEAH!" Geoff and Brody shouted.

"CAKE FIGHT!" Owen shouted as the cake fight started.

"Beware of the Frosting Rabies!" Izzy said as she had frosting on her face as everyone had cake on their face.

"See you all next time right here on Total...Drama...Babies!" Chris McLean announced as the camera faded to black.

 **Read and Review!**


	6. History Day

**Total Drama Babies**

 **Episode 6: History Day**

 **Disclaimer: This is my first update of Total Drama Babies since February, and I'm Sorry for not updating long enough. ENJOY!**

The babies were sound asleep after their celebration.

Chris used his airhorn to wake them up

"Wakey-Wakey babies, it's time for history day." Chris announced to them as they stared blankly as Harold was excited.

"Awesome!" Harold said as he was excited.

"So...what are we gonna learn today?" Courtney asked.

"We are gonna learn about the Cold War." Chris said as everyone groaned and cringed.

"What's wrong? Did everyone get sick?" Lindsay asked.

"No baby. Nobody got sick." Tyler answered Lindsay.

"I am sick of war, kinda." Harold said.

"Me too." Gwen said also, agreeing with Harold.

"Me thwee." Bridgette said as well.

"Us too." Geoff, Brody, Courtney, Heather, Izzy, Mike, Zoey, Cody, Sierra, and LeShawna said in agreement as well.

"Okay fine. Who wants to be the teacher?" Chris said as Harold raised his hand.

"I do." Harold answered.

"OK...and whatever topic you want." Chris told him.

"How about the beatles?" Geoff asked Harold.

"Sure." Harold said as he brought out a silk screen.

"It all began in-" Harold got cut off by Izzy who raised her hand.

"Yes Izzy?" Harold asked her.

"That doesn't make sense." Izzy commented.

"Huh? I just started..." Harold told her.

"She means the silk screen Harold." Heather told him.

"My teaching name is Professor Harold." Harold said as he debuted his teaching name.

"Now it all began when John Lennon formed a band with Paul McCartney and George Harrison, after they performed in Germany for two years they improved drastically by turning in their leather outfits for suits, ties, and tey even got Mop-Top hair cuts and signed with a record company.

"Oooooh..." All of them said as they were fascination.

"All they needed was a drummer, and they found one in Ringo Starr who was the best percussionist in all of Liverpool. After hiring him, they were ready, and their biggest test to come was The United States of America where they debuted on February 7th 1964 on The Ed Sullivan Show and that night, Beatlemania started." Harold continued as he finished explaining the bands early years before coming to America.

"Ahhhhhh..." Everyone said as they were extremely interested.

"Can you tell more pwease?" Sierra asked Harold.

"Pweasure would be all mine." Harold answered Sierra before he can continue.

"And so, many songs upon ages of ages have been passed down. I know it, I first heard one song from the womb when my mom was pregnant with me." Harold said to everyone.

"What's it called? Maybe I can sing it to our child one night." LeShawna told Harold.

"In my life." Harold sang as he took LeShawna's hand and kissed it.

"I love you more." Harold sang s he finished while LeShawna blushed.

"Awwwwww..." Everyone said.

"Thankies Harold." LeShawna thanked him.

"You are welcome, and back to the lesson." Harold said as the lesson resumed.

"Once The Beatles hit America, all hell broke loose." Harold explained as Cody raised his hand and gulped.

"When you say all hell broke loose you mean in a good way or a bad way?" Cody asked him.

"In a good way, because it led to the British Invasion of Music in the 1960's like The Kink's, The Rolling Stones, The Animals, and more...and the fans mainly consisting of girls were screaming so loud the band could not hear themselves play." Harold explained the sucess of the band.

"Wow...just like The Drama Brothers, but they were the original." Justin replied to Harold.

"That's right. In 1966 they stopped doing live performances to focus on recording new albums and they began to reign supreme." Harold said as he explained to everyone about their albums being critically acclaimed.

"They put out one hit album out after another like Sgt. Pepper's Heart Club Band, and the famous Abbey Road. In which in the intro of Total Drama World Tour Noah and by girl LeShawna do a tribute as they strut down Abbey Road before they ducked down because of the Jumbo Jet." Harold finished explaning.

"Ahhhhhhh..." Everyone said as they remembered that.

"Yeah I remember that Suga...it scared me." LeShawna told him.

"I hated that season." Courtney said as she sighed.

"Let it go, it was years ago now we have each other as friends okay?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Alrighty." Courtney said as they hugged.

"Anyway, after having all of the sucess, there were some problems as well." Harold said as Justin raised his hand.

"Yes?" Harold asked Justin.

"What happened? Did they argue over who was the most beautiful?" Justin asked Harold as a few people giggled.

"No Justin, that was not one of the problems." Harold answered Justin.

"Then what happened?" Jasmine asked Harold.

"Well...George Harrison was not getting his songs on albums, Ring Starr quit the band for a couple of weeks, but the biggest problem is Yoko Ono interfering. But basically there were alot of problems. So it came no surprise on April 8th 1970 when they announced that they were breaking up." Harold said to everyone.

"Damn, just like what happened to The drama Brothers." Justin told Harold.

"Almost." Harold said as he saw Owen's hand up.

"Yes?" Harold asked Owen.

"Who's Yoko Ono?" Owen asked.

"She was John Lennon's widow." Harold answered Owen.

"And she was completely crazy." Harold said in deadpan tone.

"She ruined the Beatles forever more." Harold kept saying in a deadpan tone.

"Amigo, whatever. Who cares bout The Beatles?" Alejandro asked him in a sarcastic tone.

"I do!" Harold replied back.

"Leave him alone man." Brody told Al.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but leave Harold alone you piece of slime! He did nothing to you!" Courtney told Alejandro as well.

"I agree with Brody and Courtney, leave him alone." LeShawna also told him.

"That is enough everyone." Harold told them as everyone settled back down.

"The impact of the breakup affected many, like when

My Chemical Romance did before they broke up. Anyway, Paul McCartney has a sucessful post-beatles career with a band called Wings from 1971-1981, after that he's been a solo musician. Ringo Starr is still a drummer in the music biz with several former bands while George Harrison died in November 29th 2001 after battling Lung Cancer, and John Lennon died on December 8th 1980 after being shot by Mark David Chapman." Harold said as everyone was devistated.

"Why?!" Bridgette asked her as she started to form tears.

"It's okay babe. It's gonna be okay Bwidgey." Geoff comforted her.

"Becasue someone there are people that evil out there. Duncan is one of those examples, anyway...before John was murdered he wrote one of the best songs ever called "Imagine" and it was beautiful." Harold said as Bridgette raised her hand.

"Yes?" Harold asked her.

"I heard of that song, and I love that song." Bridgette said as she wiped tears off of her face.

"Well good, anyway even though the Beatles legacy will live on forever and ever and my freidns that ends the presentation of The Beatles." Harold said as he finished the presentation as everyone gave him a round of applause.

"WOO-HOO! That was awesome dude!" Geoff said as he liked it.

"Well, thanks, and everyone Thankies for defending me. Now do not kill me...But there's a test for everyone." Harold said as everyone groaned.

"What kinda teacher I would be if I did not give you test over what you reviewed." Harold said as he even gave himself a test.

"True, I hope I get an "A" on this." Courtney said.

"You will." Gwen told her as the test began as Harold even did his own test as well.

(20 Minutes later.)

"Done!" All of them said as Harold finished early. He's the teacher, he knows the answers.

"Okay class, I think you all did vewy well." Harold told everyone.

"Well? Who passed?!" Heather asked Harold.

"Izzy managed to get a perfect score." Harold said as she woke up.

"What happened?" Izzy asked Harold.

"You got a perfect score." Harold told her.

"Oh yeah! My mom was a big beatles fan who used to soothe me with "Hey Jude" when I was a baby." Izzy explained.

"Awwwwww..." Everyone said.

"In speaking of that would it be okay if we sang the song for fun?" Izzy asked everyone.

"Thank you, but no thank you...maybe some other time." Harold told Izzy as she frowned.

"That's too bad." Izzy told Harold.

"Well I have good news. Everyone passed...even Lindsay." Harold said as the babies who were pretending to be the students cheered.

"YEAH!" Geoff said as the cops came back.

"Everyone relax, we are just here for Valentina Escobar." A male cop in his late 30's who was caucasian showed up and saw MacArthur who's real name was Valentina Escobar.

"Valentina Escobar you are under arrest for breaking and entering, muggling fruits across the border for 16 years, and assault." The head cop told her as he handcuffed MacArthur.

"Babe!" Brody shouted at MacArthur.

"Officer wait." MacArthur said to the officer.

"Brody...I will miss you. I will see you in a few weeks." MacArthur told Brody as they kissed before she was put in the police car and hauled off to jail.

"I miss her already man." Brody said to Geoff as he was depressed.

"I know man." Geoff responded as he began to console his best friend.

"Class dismissed everyone." Harold said as everyone left.

"Okay does anyone need a diaper change?" Chris asked the babies as everyone minus Harold and LeShawna raised their hands.

"Okay, nurses!" Chris said as he told the nurses to start the diaper changes while Harold was putting his grades away and LeShawna walked up to him.

"Well done Harold, or I should say Teacher." LeShawna said to him making him blush.

"Thankies." Harold responded back as they kissed with "Hey Jude" playing in the background.

"Wow, that was a touching episode. Anyway, all of us on Total Drama Babies and on the Total Drama Series overall send our condolences to all of the victims of the recent terrorist attacks in Orlando Florida, Nice France, and everywhere else.

See you all next time on Total Drama Babies." Chris said as the camera faded to black to end the episode.

 **Okay guys quick author's note, MacArthur will be going to jail but it's only until episode 9, plus the episode was gonna have a musical number of everyone singing "Hey Jude" but I'll save that for a later episode.**

 **One last thing, and this is for the next episode...On the next episode of Total Drama Babies they will watch a movie, but what kind of a movie? Find out right here on Total Drama Babies**

 **Tell me how did I do for my first Total Drama Babies update since February.**

 **Read and Review everyone!**


	7. At The Movies

Totall Drama Babies

 **Episode 7: At the Movies.**

 **Disclaimer: This episode has the Babies watching a movie. ENJOY!**

The babies are sound asleep after their awesome school day in where Harold taught everyone about The Beatles.

"Wakey-wakey my babies." Chris said as everyone yawned and woke up.

"Good morning everyone." Chris said to the babies.

"Good morning Chris." The babies responded back to him.

"Today is a very special day." Chris said to them.

"Why is that?" Shawn asked him.

"Because, today is movie day!" Chris announced as all of them cheered.

"Sweet! What are we gonna watch?" Brody asked as everyone began saying various movie titles except for Bridgette.

"Maybe Frozen." Sierra commented.

"Maybe Scrollsaw." Heather retorted.

"Maybe, The Social Network?" Emma replied as well.

"Hey Guys, Maybe Wall-E?" Bridgette said as everyone stopped talking.

"Huh?" Everyone else asked her.

"Even though I'm a Surfer first, I care about our planet second, that also includes our enviroment and I believe that we should watch it." Bridgette said as everyone agreed.

"You know Bridgette, that sounds like a great idea. I was debating over Wall-E or Unfriended." Chris told Bridgette.

"Do not do Unfriended it's a horror movie and we are not looking for a fright at all." Geoff told Chris.

"Okay, Wall-E it is." Chris McLean said as everyone cheered as he put the Blu-Ray disc inside the Blu-Ray Machine.

"I heard Unfriended was horrible from the beginning." LeShawna told Geoff.

"Tell Chwis that." Geoff told LeShawna.

"Will do." LeShawna replied back as they fistbumped each other as they all sat down as the movie started and they started watching it.

"I just wanted to tell you that Unfriended was bad from the start." LeShawna told Chris.

"Gotcha." Chris said as everyone was watching the movie in progress as Wall-E meets Eve.

"Directive?" Eve enunciated to Wall-E.

"Classified." Wall-E responded back.

"Name?" Eve asked Wall-E.

"Name?" Wall-E said as he had to think about it.

"Wally, Wall-E." He said introducing himself to Eve.

"Www-aaaaaaa-lee." Eve said to him.

"Name, Eve." Eve said to introduce herself to Wall-E as the movie's climax happened with everyone saved and back to earth but after Eve repaired and restored him Wall-E, his new memory and personality was destroyed and he was back to his old memory as a cleaner.

"No..." Bridgette said with tears in her eyes and her heart broken.

"It'll be okay babe, he'll get everything back somehow." Geoff replied back to Bridgette, kissing her making her feel better while everyone else was surprised.

"I cannot believe that would happen but the movie is not over yet." Mike told Zoey.

"Uh-Uh." Zoey responded to Mike as Eve gave Wall-E an Electrical Farewell Kiss, thus restoring his memory and personality.

"Hey! Bridgey look!" Geoff told her as she saw.

"Wall-E's back to normal!" Bridgette cheered as she and Geoff hugged as Eve and Wall-E reunited, as the humans and the robots of the Axiom restore planet Earth and it's enviroment thus ending the movie as everyone cheered and applauded the movie.

"It's so beautiful." Bridgette said with a tear in her eye.

"I agree, that movie was a great choice Bridgey Bear." Geoff told her as he kissed her.

"Awwwwww, Geoffy Thankies." Bridgette replied back with kiss of her own.

"I cannot believe that happened to Wall-E and to Eve, Auto should be ashamed of himself." Courtney commented.

"Yeah, I agree. They did not deserve that kind of treatment." Gwen agreed with Courtney.

"I don't watch cartoons often, but for once this was a good one." Alejandro also commented.

"We can help defend our planet if we try hard enough." Harold commented.

"It all starts with a plant." LeShawna commented as well.

"Honestly I don't get out enough, and I do not help our planet enough. We should if we want our kids and grandkids to be around to see it." Heather also joined in on the conversation.

"That's true." Izzy replied back as she joins in now.

"Wow, Heather said something nice about our world and it wasn't about herself." LeShawna said in amazement.

"Well, I'm trying to change for the better." Heather told LeShawna.

"I'm sorry about being so arrogant during our time on Total Drama." Heather said as she extended her hand out for a handshake.

"Is this a trick?" LeShawna asked.

"No. I really am sorry." Heather answered LeShawna.

"Okay, apology accepted." LeShawna said as they shook hands and hugged it out.

"Awwwwww..." Everyone said.

"Hey! This means I am trying...so let me try my hardest to be nice." Heather told everyone.

"Okay." Lindsay answered Heather.

"Sorry Izzy, you were saying?" Heather asked Izzy.

"Oh right, I won't be needing this ever again." Izzy said as she took off her plastic hoop ring.

"That's awesome Izzy!" Bridgette said in support.

"Thanks. I always hated that thing." Izzy responded back to Bridgette.

"And now..." Bridgette said as she used the hoop and took a small piece of string and wrapped it around the hoop.

"It can live on as an ornament." Bridgette said as she finished making use of the now hoop ring ornament.

"Nice job girl!" LeShawna said complimenting Bridgette's creativity.

"Yeah! The best thing I am known for is painting and making statues...you on the other hand have some awesome creativity in you." Gwen told Bridgette as well.

"I agree with Gwen and LeShawna that ornament is awesome!" Geoff told her.

"You guys are great! Thankies." Bridgette told them as "See you again" by Wiz Khalifa featuring Charlie Puth started to play.

"I love this song!" Brody said he started to Jam to it.

"Me too man, it reminds me of everyone back home, including two of my favorites right here. The girl of my dweams Bwidgey Bear, and my best Friend since the first grade, Brody." Geoff said to both of them as they had a group hug before Bridgette kissed Geoff on the lips.

"I love you." Geoff told Bridgette.

"I love yot too my wittle schmoopy-boo." Bridgette told Geoff.

"Okay everyone the next movie is suppose to start in 15 minutes so does anyone need a diaper change?" Chris asked as several hands were raised as Geoff, Bridgette, Brody, Harold, LeShawna, Mike, Zoey, and Lindsay raised their hands.

"Okay, Nurse Linda you take care of Geoff, Bridgette, and Brody...Nurse Blaineley you take care of Harold, LeShawna, Mike, Zoey, and Lindsay." Chris ordered them.

"Yes sir." Nurse Linda and Nurse Blaineley responded as they took the babies to the changing tables.

"We'll get you all cleaned up." Nurse Linda told the babies as she and Blaineley changed them.

"There you go, all clean." Nurse Blaineley told them.

"Ahhh." The seven babies sighed relief.

"They are clean." Nurse Blaineley told Chris.

"Okay you guys, time to go back." Chris told them.

"Thankies." The seven babies told the nurses.

"Now what do we do?" Brody asked.

"How about until the next movie plays we recycle." Lindsay suggested.

"Great idea." Bridgette said as she and everyone gathered up every item that was recyclable and put it in the recyling bin.

"All done." Bridgette said, as they were worn out.

"For this one you are gonna have food with your bottles because this day is almost done." Chris said as everyone cheered as he handed everyone baby food from Mashed Bananas to Mashed Peas, to Mashed Carrots, to Mashed Peaches, and more...except for apples because of Harold's violent reaction to apples as everyone had Baby Bottles of Milk with whatever their mashed food is as the movie they were gonna watch which was going to be a good one.

"Everyone...what is the next movie we shall see?" Chris asked them.

"I still believe that we should see Frozen or at least another movie before nighty-night time." Sierra told everyone.

"Than how about a live action movie this time?" Cody asked.

"Maybe a Jim Carey movie called Yes Man?" Kitty asked everyone.

"Sounds great. All favor?" Chris said as everyone raised their hands.

"Yes Man it is then." Chris said as as he put in the Blu-Ray while everyone cheered and the movie began with "Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)" by Journey playing in the opening logos.

"Sweet! I love that song." Geoff said as he started head banging before he resumed eating as everyone was watching the film as Carl played by Jim Carey came to the Yes! Seminar.

"No." Carl said on the TV.

"No man." The crowd chanted several times before they stopped.

"You're dead Carl, you say no to life." Terrence told to Carl.

"What is this?" Alejandro asked Heather.

"The message is probably that you should not waste every opportunity you have in life by just saying no to things. Like after this show is over...we should consider doing this for a bit." Heather explained to Alejandro.

"Well...now that you think about it? Si. I would like to do that." Alejandro told Heather as everyone else finished watching the movie.

"That was pretty darn good." Noah told Emma.

"Agwee." Emma said to Noah while kissing him.

"Hey sis, that was a great choice." Emma told Kitty.

"Thankies." Kitty replied back.

"Okay everyone time for bed, anyone need diaper changes before bed?" Chris asked as everyone raised their hands this time.

"Whoa. Okay then...Nurse Kim you take Alejandro, Bridgette, Brody, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, and Izzy." Chris ordered Nurse Kim.

"Yes sir." Nurse Kim responded.

"Nurse Blaineley you take Jasmine, Justin, LeShawna, Lindsay, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sammy, Shawn, Sky, Sierra, Scott, Tyler, Topher, and Zoey." Chris ordered Nurse Blaineley.

"Yes sir." Nurse Blaineley said as both nurses took all of them and changed them.

"There you go." Both nurses said.

"Ahhhhh..." All of the babies sighed as they were entirely clean.

"Thankies." All of them said to the nurses.

"Okay now that everyone has had their diaper changed, it's time for bed now get your Paci's, your blankets and cuddle up with your sleeping partner or stuffed animal and hit the hey." Chris said as everyone went fell asleep.

"Goodnight everybody." Chris said to them.

"Goodnight Chris." Everyone responded back as they now fell asleep.

"See you all next time on Total Drama Babies." Chris said as the episode ended after they faded to black.

 **Okay guys. Here is a brief announcement on the next episode, they are going to celebrate somebody's birthday. But whose birthday? Find out on Total Drama Babies.**

 **Read and Review!**


	8. Kitty's Birthday (Yes That's Today!)

Kitty's Birthday (Yes That's Today!)

 **Disclaimer: If you do not get the title than, I'll let you know about it, It's a reference to an episode of "That 70's Show" titled "Kitty's Birthday (That's Today?!)" from Season 3, Episode 17 which aired on Tuesday, February 27** **th** **2001\. But seriously though, Kitty from the Ridonculous Race is celebrating her birthday with a birthday party. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 8/Episode 8: Kitty's Birthday (Yes That's Today!)**

It was 8 O'clock in the morning as everyone was sound asleep from last night's movie marathon, the room was full of decorations as there were several selfie sticks, and even a birthday cake in a form out of a large cell phone.

"Good Morning Babies." Chris said to everyone.

"Good morning Chris." Everyone replied back.

"Kitty…wakey-wakey." Chris said to Kitty who yawned.

"Morning Chris." Kitty said as she woke up.

"Happy Birthday sis." Emma said to Kitty.

"Thankies Emma." Kitty replied back as they hugged.

"Today is Kitty…um what are your last names?" Chris said and asked Emma.

"Um…it's Brown." Emma replied.

"Ahh, I see." Chris McLean responded back.

"It is Kitty Brown's birthday…so she is 19 years old today and she gets the special treatment today so Happy Birthday." Chris McLean said as Kitty smiled while she got several hugs from friends.

"Awww! This is so nice, guys!" Kitty said as she was smiling.

"Yeah, whatever." Heather said.

"Don't ruin my sister's birthday." Emma said as she defended Kitty as Kitty sees several selfie sticks.

"Are those what I think they are…?" Kitty asked as she was curious.

"Selfie Sticks!" Geoff said as he saw them.

"Yaaaay!" Kitty cheered as she clapped.

"Not interested." Alejandro said.

"Come on Alejandro, ca you at least be nice just for today?" Heather asked him.

"Okay fine." Alejandro told Heather.

"Awwww, don't be upset!" Kitty said as she did a selfie with Alejandro and Heather as they smiled during the selfie.

"You have to excuse Alejandro, he' a bit cranky from having a bad dream last night." Heather told Kitty.

"That's okay Heather." Kitty responded back.

"Who wants a selfie with me?" Kitty asked.

"I do!" Lindsay replied back.

"Sure!" Emma answered as Kitty, Lindsay, and Emma did a selfie with silly faces.

"Are you really here just to be Noah's nurse or are you here because you wanted to do this?" Kitty asked Emma.

"I wanted to share the AB/DL Lifestyle with my sister." Emma said to Kitty as she took off her pants officially beginning her time on the show as Kitty officially starts in this episode despite the appearances in episodes 6 and 7.

"Awww…thankies sis!" Kitty said as they hugged again.

"And we got a surprise for you!" Emma told her sister.

"Ooooh…what is it my sweet sister?" Kitty asked Emma.

"I can't breathe in here!" A male said as he busted out and it revealed to be Mickey.

"Um…Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Mickey said to Kitty as she gasped.

"MICKEY!" Kitty squealed and cheered as she hugged Mickey.

"Hey, Kitty." Mickey said as he hugged Kitty back.

"Why are you and everyone dressed in the room dressed like adult babies?" Mickey asked Kitty.

"It's kind of a long story." Kitty replied.

"Okay, I'm listening." Mickey said to Kitty as she begins to speak.

"Well it all started a week ago where me, Emma, Geoff, Brody, MacArthur, and the rest if the Total Drama kids from the first though all the way to the third generation of Total Drama got together to do a show to be our inner child once again, but our way." Kitty told Mickey.

"And that means be…your version of Adult Babies?" Mickey asked Kitty.

"Yes. Other than that we get to have fun and hang out." Kitty also told Mickey.

"Ohh…cool." Mickey said to her.

"Thanks, so where is your headgear?" Kitty asked him.

"It's gone. I got a haircut and I got rid of it forever." Mickey said to her.

"You look kind of sexy." Kitty said as she kissed his cheek making him blush.

"Thanks, you look cute as ever. Did I say that right?" Mickey said and asked Kitty.

"Why thank you, and yes it was perfect." Kitty replied back.

"I called him yesterday to see if he was going to come over." Emma said to Kitty.

"And I accepted with class because you and Emma have been great friends to me and Jay." Mickey said to Kitty.

"Awwwwww! Thankies for doing that Emma." Kitty said as they hugged again.

"You are welcome sis, I wuv you." Emma replied back as Kitty hugged Emma.

"Kitty wuvs you, Emma." Kitty said as they smiled.

"Awwwww…!" Everyone said.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bridgette cried.

"What's up Bwidgey Bear?" Geoff asked her.

"I wet my diaper." Bridgette said before Nurse Blaineley came in.

"I'll take care of you." Blaineley said as she took Bridgette to the changing table.

"Thankies." Bridgette said to Blaineley as she changed her diaper.

"There you go. All nice and clean." Blaineley told Bridgette.

"Thankies Blaineley." Bridgette said as she hugged Blaineley.

"It's time for cake." Chris McLean announced as everyone cheered.

"A-One! A-Two!" Chris said as everyone began to sing "Happy Birthday" to Kitty.

" _Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Kitty, Happy Birthday to you!"_ Everyone minus Kitty sang as everyone applauded and cheered.

"This-This is great!" Kitty said as the cake arrived at it was a shape of a very large cell-phone as she blew out the candles.

"YAY!" Everyone cheered and applauded.

"Who wants cake?" Kitty asked as everyone raised their hands.

"Let's dig in!" Kitty said as everyone cheered before everyone got a slice of that cake and everyone ate within 45 minutes.

"Girl, that Cake was weally delicious." LeShawna said as she was rubbing her belly like she was pregnant but she was not she was just really full.

"You said it." Harold replied as he began to eat like a little Pokémon.

"Wow, that cake was awesome!" Owen after he belched like he was Chris Farley as Noah his best friend was making out with Emma.

"You can say that again." Noah said in between kisses.

"And you kiss gweat with cake wips." Emma said as they resumed making out.

"Thankies Emma." Noah replied back to Emma and Kitty and Mickey have their first kiss.

"Wow." Mickey and Kitty said at the same time.

"Yeah, so do you want to do this for a bit?" Kitty asked him.

"I haven't worn diapers since I was 12, so sure." Mickey answered.

"Wanna go out with me?" Mickey asked Kitty.

"Sure." Kitty answered him.

"We'll do both after this is over." Kitty told him.

"Yeah, right because I need to get over other problems." Mickey told her.

"Deal, so thanks for coming." Kitty told him.

"I gotta go home, I love you." Mickey said as she blushed.

"I love you too." Kitty said before Mickey left as she yawned.

"Baby Kitty sleepy." Kitty said.

"Anyone else need diaper changes before bed?" Chris asked as Kitty, Emma, Noah, and Lindsay got their diapers changed.

"Time for bed." Chris said as everyone got to bed.

"Night Night babies." Chris said to everyone.

"Night Night." Everyone replied back as they fell asleep thus ending the episode.

 **The next episode of TDB, The Babies go to the carnival! READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Carnival

Carnival

 **Disclaimer: This is an episode that I have been wanting to do for a while and it is called "Carnival" as they go to the Carnival hinting the title episode. ENJOY! P.S. my OC Marley debuts in this chapter.**

It was one night after an awesome birthday party where Kitty turned 19.

Everyone was sleeping until an air horn went off waking them off.

"Good Morning my babies!" Chris said as some of the babies were still in a bit of a non-drunk hangover.

"Not now Amigo, let us go back to sleep." Alejandro told Chris.

"Are you sure? We're headed to the fair as a special treat." Chris McLean said as everyone cheered.

"YEAH! Carnival!" Izzy said as she was so excited.

"Do they serve meat?" Bridgette asked Chris.

"No, they are the only fair that serves vegetarians." Chris said to her.

"Cool!" Bridgette said as everyone left on the bus to go to the fair and they got a good view of it.

"Wow. It's so pretty!" Lindsay said as she liked the fair.

"This is going to be really fun." Izzy told Sierra.

"You said it!" Sierra said as everyone was talking and having fun as they arrived.

"We're here!" Luke said as the babies cheered.

"Thank you Luke." Chris said as he got up in front of the bus.

"Now, we are doing a special couple-couple/Buddy-Buddy system." Chris McLean said to everyone.

"The pairings will be Geoff and Bridgette, with Brody. Alejandro and Heather. Justin and Dawn with Dakota, Scott with a new baby everyone please welcome Marley Wilson." Chris said as Marley stood up and saw Scott as she gasped.

"Scott?!" Marley said.

"Marley?!" Scott asked her.

"You two knew each other?" Chris asked them.

"Yeah. Scott and I met online during the show as it's in progress." Scott answered him.

"Hey Scott!" Marley said as they hugged.

"As I was saying…Scott will be with Marley, Mike and Zoey, Shawn and Jasmine with Sky, Topher and Sammy, Owen and Izzy, Noah and Emma with Kitty, Lindsay and Tyler, Harold and LeShawna, Cody and Sierra, Gwen and Courtney with DJ." Chris said as he announced the pairings of the couple-couple/buddy-buddy system.

"Now, everyone have fun! And we'll be back in a couple of hours." Chris said as everyone cheered, got out of the bus and spread out in different directions.

Dawn and Justin found the tunnel of love and started the ride.

"What do you think of the ride?" Justin asked her.

"I think it is very peaceful." Dawn answered Justin.

"That's good." Justin said as they kissed meanwhile Geoff, Bridgette, and Brody went to the carnival games as they were like kids at a candy store.

"Man…so many to choose from." Geoff told both Bridgette and Brody.

"I know man, how about the ring toss?" Brody asked him.

"Sure." Geoff said as Bridgette joined in on the fun as they played ring toss until Geoff won a very big Teddy Bear.

"Wow, I wish I could have seen that episode of the Ridonculous race where you did ring toss with the narwhal whales…well I did but that ring toss was nothing compared to that, now it's my turn." Bridgette said as she saw skeeball.

"How about some skeeball?" Bridgette asked him.

"I'm game." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"How about a bet?" Geoff asked her.

"Okay." Bridgette said to him.

"OH! Person with the lowest score has to change the winners diaper for the rest of the day!" Brody shouted.

"Okay…the loser has to change the winners diaper…just like Brody suggested." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"You're on." Bridgette said to him.

"BEGIN!" The carnival dude said as the game began with "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor played in Accordion.

"Sir, are you weird Al Yankovic?" Brody asked the accordion player.

"No." The accordion player said as he had a wacky disguise on.

"Come on! Don't lie to me…I saw you on UHF….you were funny." Brody told him.

"Okay fine I am now shut up, the game is getting intense." Weird Al said as they were tied at 70 to 70 and they both had one ball left.

"No matter what happens we will always love each other right?" Geoff asked her.

"Geoffy, of course. It's just a silly bet now come on!" Bridgette said as they both threw it at the same time and both balls jumped up and Bridgette's landed on 50 points while Geoff's landed on 40 points thus ending the game and Bridgette was the victor of an intense game of skeeball final score 120-110.

"Man! What a game…that was a close one but in every contest there has to be a winner and a loser." Brody said as he was surprised that Geoff lost to Bridgette as he was panting.

"Man, how do you do it?" Geoff asked her.

"I was the best skeeball player in school." Bridgette answered him.

"Whoa, so you have to change my diapers for the rest of the day. HA!" Bridgette said as she boasted a little bit.

Meanwhile Dakota, Scott, and Marley were eating some cotton candy.

"Mmmm…that was good food." Scott said to Marley and Dakota.

"I agree." Both girls said to him as Kitty, Emma, Kitty, Noah, Owen, and Izzy took a selfie in the petting zoo.

"All done! These animals are cute!" Kitty said as she took a selfie with a piglet.

"Yeah, they really are." Owen said as a goat happily jumped.

"Awwww…!" Izzy said as meanwhile Alejandro and Heather were on the Ferris wheel.

"This is so nice. Just you and I on the Ferris wheel…" Heather said to him.

"Si Mi Amor…it is." Alejandro said until they kissed as they reached the top.

"See the ground?" Alejandro asked Heather as he was pointing at the ground.

"The little dots are all the people who will never defeat us." Alejandro told her.

"Yeah, because they are all losers." Heather said as she kissed Alejandro and meanwhile Gwen and Courtney were taking a look at a sideshow.

"I have never seen a bearded lady in my life." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Because it's fake." Courtney said as they leave and Harold and LeShawna go to a psychic's tent.

"Why are we in here?" Harold asked her.

"It looked cool outside but now its cweepy." LeShawna said as she was a bit frightened.

"Let's go." Harold replied back as they began to leave,

"Not so fast." The psychic said.

"I know that voice." Harold said as it was Scarlett.

"OH MY GOD!" Harold said in shock.

"Hello, brother…" Scarlett said to him evilly as she laughed.

"Why are you here?" LeShawna asked her.

"After I escaped the asylum, I got a job in psychics to make money for world domination." Scarlett said.

"You failed once and you'll fail again." Harold replied back.

"IZZY!" LeShawna said as Izzy popped up from above the tent.

"You called?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, it's you." Izzy said to Scarlett,

"You brought my former roommate?" Scarlett asked them.

"You two knew each other?" Harold and LeShawna asked Izzy and Scarlett.

"Yep." Izzy said to them.

"Let's get out of here!" Harold said as they left before Izzy and Scarlett had a fight with Izzy coming out on top.

"Oh, thank you Izzy!" Harold said as he hugged her.

"No problem! Anything for a friend later!" Izzy said as she left.

Meanwhile Mike and Zoey were at the Hall of Mirrors.

"I get kinda freaked out going in here, so many version of me." Zoey said as she was creeped out a bit.

"Well let's go in." Mike said as they entered before they saw a bunch of themed mirrors.

"Wow, there are tons of versions of me." Mike said to Zoey.

"At least there is a slide at the end." Zoey said to him as they slid down as they find room with a map.

"Hey, there's a map…what does it show?" Mike asked her.

"It's of the entire carnival!" Zoey said to him.

"Come on! Wet's check out the rest of this cawnival!" Mike replied back.

"Are you speaking baby talk?" Zoey asked.

"Of course I am." Mike said as they began following the map and meanwhile Sammy and Topher were talking.

"I remember when my school forced me to set up a kissing booth." Topher told Sammy.

"How was that?" Sammy asked him.

"Successful, but I was in the hospital because of the rabid fangirls." Topher answered.

"Ouch. You okay?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, I made it through." Topher answered right back.

"Alright, it's time to leave." Chris McLean said as everyone got on the bus as Luke began driving the bus.

"Lindsay, I had a great time at the carnival with you." Tyler said to her.

"Me too." Lindsay said as they began making out as everyone was talking until they got home.

"The babies can talk for 5 minutes then it is bedtime." Chris said to the babies.

"It was fun beating the holy shit out of Scarlett." Izzy told Harold and LeShawna.

"And thankies for it, by the way." Harold thanked Izzy.

"No problem." Izzy said as meanwhile Bridgette and Geoff kissed once more as Heather slapped Bridgette on the back of the head.

"OWIE!" Bridgette screamed out.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bridgette cried as she was hurt in the head.

"What? You two were making out in the bus on the way back." Heather said as several people glared angrily at her as she crossed her arms.

"I liked the Ferris Wheel for personal reasons." Heather finished her statement.

"First off the only time we made out was after we got through the tunnel of love and we played some tongue hockey. Other than that we played carnival games all day and I even lost a bet to Bwidgey-Bear where the loser had to change the winner…and to be honest, that's all we did." Geoff replied back.

"I am so happy that Heather hit Bridgette. She is weak." Alejandro said to Geoff.

"Bridgey is not weak, she is a bwave person and she is the bravest lady I have ever met in my life." Geoff replied to Alejandro.

""Awwww, thankies Schmoopy-Boo." Bridgette said as they kissed before they made out again.

"Apologize to Bridgette and Geoff right now." Chris said to them.

"Fine." Alejandro said to Chris.

"Amigos?" Alejandro asked Bridgette and Geoff.

"We apologize for what we did." Alejandro told Geoff and Bridgette.

"Thankies." Bridgette and Geoff replied back quickly before they resumed making out and meanwhile LeShawna yawned.

"I had a blast today." LeShawna told Harold.

"Me too!" Harold replied back as Owen had an upset stomach.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Owen cried.

"What's wrong?" Nurse Blaineley asked.

"I got ill from the hot-dog eating contest." Owen said as Blaineley came in.

"It'll be okay…just let me change you." Blaineley said as she changed his diaper.

"All clean." Blaineley said to Owen.

"Thankies." Owen said as he yawned also.

"Time for bed." Chris said as everyone fell asleep ending the episode.

 **That was a good episode, so what shall happen next?**

 **Here is what shall happen next. It will be Halloween!**

 **Who knows what will happen?**

 **Read and Review Everyone!**


	10. A Night to Remember

A Night to Remember

 **Disclaimer: This is a very, very special episode of Total Drama Babies, in this one it is Halloween as there will be tons, and tons, of fun. ENJOY!**

 **Spoiler Alert: Here are the costumes that the babies are gonna wear tonight in this episode.**

 **List of Costumes:**

 **Alejandro: (Erik from Phantom of The Opera)**

 **Bridgette: (Kim Possible)**

 **Brody: (50's Guy.)**

 **Courtney: (Anna)**

 **Cody: (Sonic)**

 **Dakota: (Barbie)**

 **Emma: (Lawyer)**

 **Dawn: (Harley Quinn)**

 **DJ: (Football Player)**

 **Geoff: (Ron Stoppable)**

 **Gwen: (Elsa)**

 **Harold: (Pikachu)**

 **Heather: (Christine Daaé)**

 **Izzy: (Madeline Hatter from Ever After High)**

 **Justin: (James Bond)**

 **Jasmine: (Playboy Bunny)**

 **Kitty: (Mulan)**

 **LeShawna: (Cleopatra)**

 **Lindsay: (Wonder Woman)**

 **MacArthur: (She returns and her costume is a Female Sexy Cop)**

 **Marley: (Supergirl)**

 **Mike: (The Joker)**

 **Noah: (Judge Claude Frollo)**

 **Owen: (Lumberjack)**

 **Scott: (Redneck)**

 **Sammy: (Sexy Cheerleader)**

 **Sierra: (Amy Rose)**

 **Shawn: (Zombie Hunter/Zombie Killer as he has camoflauge facepaint)**

 **Topher: (A mix of Neil Patrick Harris and Chris McLean)**

 **Tyler: (A Jock)**

 **Zoey: (Commando Zoey)**

It was 6 weeks later as the entire room was decorated with Halloween Decorations, from Jack-o'-lanterns, to one of the rooms being a grave yard, another one being a ghost room for people to catch ghost and trap them like in the Ghostbusters Movies the 1984, 1989, and the 2016 Version…sorry UltimateWarriorFan4Ever but the 2016 remake looked good, but I need to see it. Sorry.

Anyway, the main area where the babies were sleeping was decorated as a adult Halloween Party/Costume Party as Chris McLean and Luke Razorblade were talking.

"Luke, I love what you did here, and the costumes are amazing! Especially for Justin…him as James Bond that's awesome!" Chris said to him.

"Thanks, and Dawn as Harley Quinn that's amazing!" Luke responded back.

"Dude your Roman Reigns costume is impressive, you get a raise from $10,000 to $100,000." Chris told Luke.

"Alright!" Luke cheered on.

"Time to wake them up." Chris said as he was dressed like a Gym Teacher while Luke was dressed up as Roman Reigns as he blew his whistle three times.

"Wake up Babies." Chris said as they woke up.

"Morning babies." Chris told them.

"Morning Chris!" The babies responded back.

"It is Halloween!" Chris announced as everyone cheered.

"Alright! It's Halloween aka All Hallows' Eve!" Gwen cheered.

"Yep! Today we get to celebrate the scariest Holiday on the Planet, Halloween. We have a bunch of stuff planned today do we Luke?" Chris asked him.

"Yep! We have a horror movie, a costume contest for the men, and the women, then you guys are gonna trick or treat all over the center, and finally there is the Halloween Party. Any questions?" Luke said as Izzy raised her hand.

"What's up?" Luke asked.

"Who's Roman Reigns?" Izzy asked him.

"WHAT?!" Luke replied.

"Who's Roman Reigns?" Izzy asked him again.

"He is a WWE Superstar. Former WWE Champion, anyway, you need to get your costumes on and get ready to have fun." Luke said as the babies got up and saw their respective costumes as they lined up alphabetically.

"Last thing, your costume has to show your diaper, now have fun." Chris said to them.

"I wonder what costume I get." Alejandro said as he grabbed his costume which was Erik from "Phantom of the Opera" as it had the famous mask, and famous jacket with white dress shirt as he put it on.

"Si! I'm The Phantom of The Opera!" Alejandro said to himself as he started to put it on as everyone got their respective costumes.

"Man…it's different to be Kim possible but I feel like it fits her." Bridgette said before she let down her hair at full length.

MacArthur arrived as she just grabbed her costume and she was a sexy female cop as she saw Brody who was a 50's guy with a haircut like Fonzie and a leather jacket as he was drinking Punch.

"Freeze!" MacArthur said as Brody put his hands up and turned round

"MacArthur!" Brody said as he and MacArthur hugged.

"I miss you!" Brody said to her.

"I miss you too babe!" MacArthur replied back.

"How did you get out?" Brody asked her.

"Released on good behavior, and I'm on probation, if I am going into the borders illegally selling fruit again, I'll be in jail for the next 5 years so I better be careful while I'm on probation during the next year." MacArthur said as they kissed.

"Welcome back!" Geoff cheered as he sported his

"Hey KP." Geoff said to Bridgette imitating Ron Stoppable

"Hey there, Ron." Bridgette said imitating Kim Possible as they kissed.

"Remember when I was a robot?" Bridgette asked Geoff as they were pretending to be Kim and Ron still.

"Yeah, that was a crazy Halloween." Geoff said before they kissed again.

"Bond, James Bond." Justin said as he had a toy handgun with him imitating Peirce Brosnan's James Bond.

"Well Hello James Bond…I am Quinn, Harley Quinn." Dawn said as she began pretending to be Harley Quinn.

"Hello Harley Quinn." James Bond said as he kissed Dawn already.

"Ooooh…you are sexy James Bond." Dawn said to Justin.

"Thanks, would you like a martini?" Justin asked her.

"Oh sure. How would you like it?" Dawn asked him.

"Shaken, not stirred." Justin said as Dawn gave it to him.

"Here you go." Dawn said to him.

"Thanks." Justin said as he drank it up.

"Tell me a bit about yourself." Justin said to Dawn still acting like he's James Bond.

"I am a PhD in psychiatry and I am incredible in gymnastics, I just don't feel like using my gymnastics skills on you James." Dawn said as they giggled a bit.

"You know Dawn, I think you are a great Cosplayer as Harley Quinn." Justin told Dawn.

"Thankies, so do you." Justin said as they kissed.

"Zoey, you look different…I remember you being Commando Zoey but you look really different." Mike said as he died his hair green, and combed it back as he was sporting a purple jacket, and sported white face paint.

"Well, because of Total Drama Babies, I have to dig further in to my repertoire." Zoey said as she grabbed her pacifier and began sucking on it as she and Mike laughed.

"It ain't that bad." Mike said to her.

"I'm the joker as a baby." Mike said as he and Zoey giggled.

"Look at this. My top Lawyer dressed as a baby." Noah said as he imitated Judge Claude Frollo as Emma giggled a bit.

"Hey Noah." Emma said as they kissed.

"What a great costume." Emma told him.

"Thanks, well…you looked kind of hot as a Diaper Sporting Lawyer." Noah complimented Emma.

"Thankies Noah." Emma said as everyone was conversing away, drinking punch and eating some candy until it was Horror Movie time.

"It's time, and we got a good one in "The Excorcist" and it was one of the scariest movies ever." Chris said as he placed it in the DVD as DJ took off his football helmet as he was wearing a uniform on the Toronto Argonauts as they watched the girls watched the movie as they were scared.

"Hold me." The girls said in a frightened tone to heir respective lovers in which they did as Gwen and Courtney only held on to each other until the movie ended.

"Is everyone okay?" Chris asked them.

"Yes Chris but we got a few babies that need some changeys." Geoff told him.

"Okay, who needs changes?" Chris asked as everyone raised their hands.

"Okay then…nurses change them and we'll get started with the Men's costume contest in just a second." Chris McLean said as the nurses took them to the changing room.

"Luke you are not gonna believe what I just scored." Chris told him.

"What is it boss?" Luke asked.

"I

"Well let's set the costume contest and we need a woman." Chris said as Nurse Blaineley arrived with the rest of the nurses.

"You know what let's Blaineley be our third judge." Chris told Luke.

"Alrighty." Luke said as everyone came back as there was a run way, and a judging table for Chris, Luke, and Blaineley.

"You get to judge on one condition…don't-" Chris said before Luke interrupted.

"Don't suck Chris's morning wood afterwards?" Luke said as he giggled a bit.

"What? If Roman Reigns can say that Lana expected more out of Rusev why can't I crack one innuendo?" Luke asked them.

"It's fine just don't do it again." Blaineley said as she was offended but forgave Luke as Chris took center stage for a second.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for our Costume Contest!" Chris said as everyone cheered.

"The prize for winning the contest is this custom made trophy that is shaped into a Tombstone, and that goes for both males and females." Chris said as everyone cheered.

"Alright you guys, let's get ready as we are doing this by Alphabetical order from Alejandro, all the way down to Tyler." Chris said as the contest began.

"I bet you $30 that Alejandro wins it by a mile." Heather told Marley.

"You are on! I bet my man Scott will win but what will happen if neither win and someone else wins?" Marley asked her.

"Um…than neither of us win or lose?" Heather said to her.

"You are so on!" Heather said as she and Marley shook hands.

"Alejandro is sporting an Erik from Phantom of The Opera costume with the same mask as he is also sporting an AB Bambinos Diaper with Fiery Red Tapings/ABU Cushies with the same logo but on this one the tapings were Fiery Red." Chris said as he finished walking on the runway like a male model.

"Okay…I am one of the judges also but I am going to be fair and impartial." Chris said as he gave out a 8 while Blaineley gave out a 9 and Luke gave out a 9.

"The score is a 26." Chris McLean said as Alejandro was a bit surprised.

"Okay." Alejandro said as the rest of the guys went up and down the walkway and got the respective scores of the guys got the following scores

 **Brody got 23**

 **Cody got 21**

 **DJ got 26**

 **Geoff got 28**

 **Harold got 29**

 **Justin got 29**

 **Mike got 25**

 **Noah got 27**

 **Owen got 22**

 **Scott got 26**

 **Topher got 23**

 **And finally…**

 **Tyler got 18**

Well we have a tie for first place…I can't please everyone now let's find out who wins.

"The winner is...it's a tie! Harold and Justin are the winners!" Luke announced.

"Well dudes…you guys have some awesome costumes and that's because of Luke because he ordered them from his friends in Broadway, and Hollywood." Chris told them.

"You guys better thank Luke." Chris ordered them.

"Thanks Luke." The guys and girls thanked Luke.

"No problem everyone, look I'm suggesting that we raise the score limit to 50 and that you and I judge this time Chris and you better not be some sleazy pig or I will Superman Punch you and place my boot up your ass." Luke threatened Chris with a beating.

"I'm only kidding, man…come on. Ever see That 70's Show with Red Forman played by Kurtwood Smith?" Luke asked Chris.

"Maybe once or twice." Chris answered.

"Anyway let's get to the women's costume contest." Luke said as the ladies lined up as Bridgette began the women's costume contest.

"Bridgette starts off as everyone's favorite teen crime fighter who saves the world everyday with a blonde headed doof and a naked mole rat in Kim Possible." Luke said as he and Chris gave out a combined score of 46 Points as the scores followed.

 **Courtney with a score of 49**

 **Dakota with a score of 42**

 **Dawn with a score of 47**

 **Emma with a score of 41**

 **Gwen with a score of 49**

 **Heather with a score of 41**

 **Izzy with a score of 50**

 **Jasmine with a score of 50**

 **Kitty with a score of 44**

 **Lindsay with a score of 48.5**

 **LeShawna with a score of 50**

 **MacArthur with a score of 44**

 **Marley with a score of 45**

 **Sammy with a score of 47**

 **Sierra with a score of 44**

 **And Finally**

 **Zoey with a score of 43**

"The winners of LeShawna and Jasmine." Chris McLean announced.

"YAY!" Everyone cheered.

"Now everyone get ready for trick or treating." Luke said as everyone got big bags and they trick or treated all over the building as everyone got 20 to 25 pounds of Candy.

"Man…I can't believe that I got a lot of Candy, I don't have much of a sweet tooth except for my sweet Dawn here." Justin said as Dawn blushed.

"Awww, thankies." Dawn replied back as they kissed.

"Okay listen up everyone I have a big announcement." Chris said before he got everyone together.

"I scored tickets for everyone to stay at one of the most famous vacation destinations in history." Chris McLean said.

"Where?" Justin asked him.

"Well…it's one of the most visited places in the world." Chris said to everyone.

"It's called "The Happiest Place on Earth" now you starting to grasp it?" Chris said to them as they figured it out.

"Are you saying?" Brody spoke.

"That we are going where I think we are going dude?" Geoff said also.

"Yep, next week on Total Drama Babies and for the next entire week, we are going to Walt Disney World in Beautiful, Sunny, Orlando Florida." Chris announced as everyone cheered.

"That's right! I hope you all had a Happy Halloween, so who needs changes before bed?" Chris asked as everyone raised their hands again.

"Whoa…okay anyway, go ahead." Chris said as everyone got changed, and changed back into their normal shirts, and went to bed.

"Night Night my babies." Chris said to them.

"Night Night Chris." The babies said as they fell asleep.

"What will happen next week as there will be a four part episode in where we go to Walt Disney World, starting next week! Right here on Total Drama Babies!" Chris said as the camera faded to black.

 **BOO!**

 ***Laughs a bit***

 **Gotcha huh? How was that? Now I know it was not a typicial Halloween special but I have a lot going on right now in my life after high school.**

 **Enough about me, Everyone is going on Vacation to Disney World in Orlando Florida for the next week.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Happiness Part 1

Happiness Part 1

 **Summary: This is the first ever 4 Part Special of the series, and in this one The Cast of "Total Drama Babies" go to Walt Disney World for a full week as during the next 4 Episodes they will visit all four theme parks, and there will be surprises, heart warming moments, and more right here as we kick it off right here right now! Warning…the characters might or might not be OOC depending on who you are talking about ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: This is a 2 Peas in a Pod Production.**

It was a week after the Halloween episode and everything was packed up, and ready to go as their flight from the Air Canada in Toronto, to Orlando was leaving in 1 hour and 45 minutes.

There were two buses for everyone as they were warmed up as the babies yawned and woke up.

"Morning babies." Chris said to them.

"Morning Chris." The babies replied back as they got dressed in their regular clothes and got into the buses as Chef Hatchet drove one bus and Luke Razorblade drove the other one as they drove all the way to the Air Canada Airport in Toronto, Ontario before they got to their plane.

"Now, before we board…I made special accommodations for us as one of the hotels as it is empty, and it is called Disney's Sports All Stars Resort as we are the hotels guests for the next five days and there are nine rooms for us and there are 36 of us so…we are going to do a special couple-couple and buddy-buddy system for rooming arrangements and here we go." Chris said as he began reading the list.

"The people who are staying in rooms 1, 2, and 3 are Geoff, Bridgette, Brody, and MacArthur for room 1, room 2 is Mike, Zoey, Gwen, and Courtney, room 3 is Alejandro, Heather, Sammy, and Topher." Chris announced.

"Room 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 are the following people." Chris said as he was about to announce who got the rest of the rooms.

"Harold, LeShawna, Jasmine and Shawn for room 4, DJ, Dawn, Justin, and Dakota for room 5, Tyler, Lindsay, Owen, and Izzy for Room 6, Noah, Emma, Kitty, and Sky for room 7, Sierra, Cody, Marley, and Scott for room 8, and for room 9…they belong to Nurse Blaineley, Nurse, Alicia, and myself, and Luke." Chris McLean announced before they boarded.

"Get ready for the time of your lives!" Chris McLean said as the babies cheered as the plane boarded from Toronto to Orlando as they had one stop at Charlotte, North Carolina.

"Will there be zombies at Walt Disney World?" Shawn asked Jasmine as she face-palmed herself.

"No Shawn, listen it is the happiest place on earth…where you get to be a kid again even for a bit." Jasmine said as she was drinking a bit of water.

"Sorry, I've never been to Walt Disney World." Shawn told her as everyone heard that.

"WHAT?!" Everyone including Chris, Luke, the nurses, even the crew flying the plane said in shock.

"I have sheltered myself from a lot of things because of my fear of Zombies, and my mom and dad were not home often because they were in the army, So…I made my own fort in like a bunker." Shawn explained to everyone.

"Awwww." Everyone replied back as they listened.

"Thanks guys, this trip, this show, and the diapers are really helping me out escape from my Zombie crap." Shawn told them.

During both flights, Marley came to Scott and sat next to him.

"Hey!" Marley said to him.

"Marls, hey!" Scott replied back as they hugged.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked her.

"Today is my shift at the Air Canada Airport, and I'm a pretty good stewardess." Marley said as she sported her uniform.

"Well, how much are you making?" Scott asked her.

"I'm making a little bit over $1,500,000 a year." Marley answered him.

"Holy crap that's a freaking awesome salary!" Scott told her.

"Thanks, anyway this is my last shift." Marley replied back.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"It's because I got fired." Marley answered him.

"What? Oh No. Why would they fire a great employee like you?" Scott asked her.

"Apparently having a romantic sexual fetish is a big no-no and I was accused of running a virtual "Mile High Club" and that's the main reason why I got fired, I was just allowed on this flight because I know you." Marley said to him.

"Well it is their loss." Scott said as they boarded from Charlotte to Orlando while they everyone drifted to sleep until the plane landed in Orlando.

"We've landed in Sunny Orlando…enjoy your stay." The captain said before Chris woke up.

"Okay, everybody get your luggage and get off of the plane and get on the bus to the hotel." Chris said as they got onto a greyhound bus to the hotel and immediately checked in as it was 7:45 PM.

"Check in to your rooms and enjoy your stay but we go to bed at 11:00 tonight because we go to the Magic Kingdom at 8:30 AM because the park opens up at 9:00 AM." Chris said as everyone went to their rooms and for a moment got out of their diapers and into the pool as they sported their swimsuits.

Bridgette and Courtney were at the end of the pool.

"I can swim from this side of the pool to that other end." Bridgette told Courtney.

"Please, I can do it better than you." Courtney told her.

"Even better than Gwen?" Bridgette asked Courtney.

"What does that mean?" Courtney asked her.

"You've been talking about Gwen the entire flight from Charlotte like you are in love with her, so I am making a wager…if I win. You kiss her tomorrow in front of Cinderella Castle and I will be $25 richer." Bridgette proposed to Courtney.

"But if I win, we don't kiss and we'll just be friends." Courtney said to Bridgette.

"You are on." Bridgette said as they shook hands.

"AND GO!" Geoff shouted as Bridgette and Courtney dove into the pool and began swimming while Gwen just arrived.

"What's going on here?" Gwen asked LeShawna.

"Um…there is a race going on between Bridgette and Courtney and the winner wins $25." LeShawna answered her.

"Cool!" Gwen replied back as Bridgette won the race closely.

"Yes! I won! I won!" Bridgette said as she celebrated.

"That was good." Courtney said to Bridgette.

"Thankies, I've been around the water my whole life…just like Ariel from The Little Mermaid." Bridgette told her.

"Awwww, that's so cute!" Courtney told Bridgette.

"Yeah well, you better honor your bet tomorrow and you owe me $25." Bridgette said as they got out of the pool.

"Fine, here it is." Courtney said as she gave it to her.

"Thanks." Bridgette said back.

"But Bridgette…what if the kiss doesn't turn out well?" Courtney asked Bridgette.

"A bet is a bet." Bridgette told her.

"Alright, and besides she's been sending out sexy vibes since we began the show." Courtney said to Bridgette.

"Oooh, wow." Bridgette said as they dried up and left the pool.

 **3 Hours Later.**

"Bed is in 15 Minutes so let's get ready for bed." Chris said as everyone got left the pool, dried up and got dressed into their sleepwear and got back into their diapers and went to their respective rooms.

"Night Night Babies." Chris said to them from rooms 1-8.

"Night Night Chris." They replied back as they went to bed and fell asleep until 7:00 AM.

"Wakey Wakey my Babies." Chris said as everyone woke up and yawned.

"Morning." Chris said to them.

"Morning Chris." The babies responded back.

"Well, there's breakfast available for all of you in Mickey Mouse Waffles, and many other breakfast items so enjoy." Luke said as the babies got dressed and started to eat breakfast.

"How was last night?" Chris asked them.

"It was awesome! Bridgette and I had a swimming contest." Sky said to Chris.

"And I won!" Bridgette said.

"Awesome, anyway did you race anyone else?" Chris asked.

"I raced Courtney and she almost beat me." Bridgette answered.

"Afterwards we watched Monster's Inc." Owen told Chris.

"It was so cool!" Mike told him.

"And it was funny!" Sierra said also.

"You know, tonight we'll have a movie marathon when we get back." Chris said as they cheered.

"Dude! I cannot believe it! The one thing that I never thought we would do again is go to Disney World and we're back! Sweet!" Geoff said as he fist-bumped his best friend Brody.

"I know man! That means Sweet Rides, awesome characters, and tons and tons of fun." Brody replied back.

"Another thing that Chris forgot to announce was that the parks that we will visit in the next few days will be empty as I explained to Bob Chapek who is in charge of Walt Disney World that we're a TV show and we're not perverts and any derogatory thing." Luke explained.

"What's the point?" Topher asked him.

"The point is that we're not going to ruin Disney's image by visiting." Luke answered.

"Oh." Topher said as everyone finished eating 25 minutes later.

"Mmmmmm…" The babies loved the food they ate.

"I'm glad you all love the food and it's already 8:30 so we need to leave now so let's go on the bus." Chris said as everyone stepped outside to see a very awesome Party Bus.

"Wow!" Everyone said.

"Darn right wow, this is a one of a kind party bus as this one has a changing room and it's a double decker like in London." Chris said to everyone.

"Chris, remember last night…do not remind Gwen and Courtney of London because of the very bad thing that happened." Luke reminded Chris.

"Oh Right my bad." Chris replied back.

"If you do it again I will stomp a mud hole on you and walk it dry." Luke replied again.

"Okay, I'll say England instead better?" Chris asked.

"Fine." Luke said as he took over from here.

"As he was saying this bus is a double decker, and the second floor as the room has 30 beds for the babies, well 31 for an extra guest and it has a wicked music stereo system in here so before we go…Nurse Annie, Blaineley, and Kim are going also and finally we have one question.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Luke asked them as nobody answered as they were enamored by the bus.

"Hey! Focus on Luke!" Chris said to them.

"Sorry." The babies said to him before Luke began imitating Triple H during his days in DX.

"TDB…I said…ARE…YOU…READY?!" Luke said as he finished said imitation.

 **You are welcome UltimateWarriorFan4Ever.**

"YEAH!" The babies said as they cheered.

"LET'S GO!" Chris McLean said as everyone got on the bus and went straight towards the park.

"This is going to be awesome!" MacArthur said as she was excited.

"You know it babe!" Brody said as they kissed as the bus kept going until they reached their destination as there was a female greeter.

"Welcome to Walt Disney World cats of Total Drama…my name is Lisa and today it's your Magic Kingdom." Lisa said as they walked right through Cinderella Castle as it was empty like expected.

"We have a very big surprise for you in just a minute." Lisa said as she left them.

"Wow, I feel like I'm in Hollywood only because of the red carpet." Sierra said to everyone as the trumpets played out an awesome fanfare.

"Good Morning cast of Total Drama Series, and welcome to your Magic Kingdom." The male PA Announcer said as the entire park staff came out waving hello and cheering from the various shops and attractions as Mickey came in from the left hugging Brody, while Minnie came from the right hugging Bridgette and eventually after a minute or two the rest of the costumed characters left the cast.

"So, what do you guys think of it so far?" Chris asked.

"This is awesome!" They answered back.

"Now we are off to a great start!" Chris McLean said to everyone.

"Now just like at the carnival…we are going to have a special couple-couple, buddy-buddy system." Chris said as he gave out the assigned couples/buddies as it was the same thing like the rooms back at the hotel.

"Anyway, have fun and be back at 9:00." Chris said as they spread out through Frontierland, Fantasyland, Adventureland, Liberty Square, Tomorrowland, and Mainstreet U.S.A. as they began their Disney World experience.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Chris said to Luke.

"Boss, out of everything you have ever done. This has got to be the nicest thing you've ever done." Luke told him.

"Well thanks and this is my way of saying I'm sorry for putting up with me all these years." Chris said to Luke as Emma and Kitty were at Fantasyland as they saw Merida from "Brave" as Kitty was excited.

"Look it's Merida!" Kitty told Emma.

"Cool! Let's meet her." Emma responded back.

"Hello girls what are your names?" Merida asked them.

"Mine is Emma and this is Kitty can we take a selfie?" Emma asked Merida.

"Of course." Merida said as they smiled while they took a selfie and meanwhile Harold and LeShawna went aboard Star Tours which was a Star Wars themed attraction as they see a spy next to them.

"LeShawna, there is a spy here." Harold said to her.

"Let me see who it is." LeShawna said as she saw Marley.

"Marley?" Harold and LeShawna asked her.

"Yeah, hey guys. Sorry I worried you guys there for a second." Marley told them.

"It's all cool girl." LeShawna told Marley.

"The Spy is chosen at random for the ride, plus I was not going to pass up the opportunity…I am like The Ultimate Opportunist in Edge." Marley said to them.

"Who?" Harold asked her.

"WWE Hall of Famer, he's a friend of mine…he kept my fetish a secret in the locker room when they came to my hometown." Marley said to them.

"Cool." Harold told her before the ride began as Cody and Sierra were at Dumbo the flying Elephant.

"Lookies! Dumbo the Flying Elephant!" Sierra told Cody.

"I know, I have not been on the ride in forever." Cody said as they got on it as the ride began.

"Wee!" Sierra squealed in joy as they went up and down.

"We're gonna have wots of fun today Cody-Wody!" Sierra said as she kept squealing as the ride kept it up and meanwhile Gwen and Courtney were hanging out at Cinderella's Castle as they were in the front of it.

"Well…this is so nice." Gwen told Courtney.

"You said it." Courtney said as she kissed Gwen on the lips in front of the iconic castle like Cinderella did with Prince Charming.

"Wow." Both of their minds spoke at the same time until they broke off the kiss which lasted for a minute as Gwen blushed heavily.

"Um…Court? We are not dating." Gwen told Courtney.

"I know, anyway…there was a bet last night, remember me telling you?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah, what about it?" Gwen asked her.

"I lost and I had to kiss you and it was like when I kissed Duncan for the very first time and it was so amazing, it felt like when ever a Disney Princess kisses their Prince." Courtney answered.

"Well, thanks." Gwen said as she blushed again.

"Want to go out on a date?" They asked each other as they gasped a bit.

"Well you mean it while we're here?" Gwen asked her.

"Of course. While we are here t least we can have a bit of lunch, as there is this cute little café called Cheshire Café for snacks, and then we can go over to the Be Our Guest Restaurant for the lunch." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okay then." Gwen said as she ordered Muffins and then French Vanilla Iced Coffee as they went to the restaurant and sat down at a table.

"Bon Jour, and welcome to the Be Our Guest Restaurant where you can enjoy a regal lunch with a no time crunch, my name is Matt and I'm your waiter for the day and how may I serve you?" Matt asked them.

"I would like to have a Croque Monsieur, with The Master's Cupcake." Courtney said to Matt.

"I will have the Braised Pork (Coq Au Vin Style), with a triple chocolate cupcake." Gwen said to Matt also.

"That's perfect, and it'll be ready in 20 minutes." Matt said as he left.

"Can you imagine that, us here…on our first date here at Walt Disney World in Orlando Florida." Courtney told Gwen in a cute, romantic tone.

"Yeah, I cannot believe that we are on a date right now…and Court I have a question." Gwen stated to Courtney.

"Fire away." Courtney answered.

"When did you have these feelings for me?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"It all started during our time here. You began to give off some sort of…Sexy Vibe." Courtney answered Gwen as she giggled and blushed.

"I have?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney answered her.

"Like what?" Gwen asked.

"Well…your hair is nice, you have the most beautiful eyes, your art is awesome, you looked beautiful in your black bikini last night, your opinions and your likes on music and movies are a lot like mine, and you are just stunning in that Midnight Blue Diaper that you wear." Courtney said complimenting Gwen as she heavily blushed.

"Well, thankies." Gwen responded back.

"Your welcome." Courtney said as they kissed on the lips once more as meanwhile Geoff, and Bridgette were on the Jungle Cruise at Adventureland.

"Ahh, this is the life. Being with my babe and seeing the sights." Geoff said as a Audio Animatronic Hippo popped out of the water.

"Geoffy Watch out!" Bridgette warned him.

"AHH!" Geoff screamed out playfully like everyone else did before they laughed a bit as they kissed and meanwhile Harold, LeShawna, and Marley finished Star Tours.

"How long have you done this AB/DL thing?" LeShawna asked her.

"Since I was 18." Marley answered her.

"Cool." Harold replied back to Marley.

"So, What yo' aboard to Disney World? Vistin' a relative?" LeShawna asked Marley.

"I visit every year, and I'm here this time with you guys." Marley answered her.

"Cool! Any advice on the AB/DL Lifestyle?" LeShawna asked her.

"I used this tactic with my boyfriend, use a stripper pole." Marley answered back.

"I'll try that so who's the lucky guy?" LeShawna asked.

"He's Scott." Marley answered.

"Scott?" Harold and LeShawna asked as they were shocked.

"Yeah." Marley answered.

"How?" They asked again.

"We met online, and we had the same fetish, and we knew how to cyber sex it up." Marley said to them.

"But while we are on this show we get to know more and more about each other." Marley told them.

"Like what?" Harold asked.

"Well, we went to the same school, and we are the same age which we are 19 years old." Marley told him.

"Nice." Harold said as Gwen and Courtney were still having their conversation as Cody and Sierra spotted them.

"Hey Gwen! Hey Courtney!" Sierra said as she waved at them.

"Hey guys!" Courtney said to them.

"We just ordered." Gwen said as they entered the restaurant.

"Your order is ready." Matt said as he gave Gwen and Courtney their orders and they began eating as Cody and Sierra sat down.

"What's going on here?" Cody asked Gwen and Courtney.

"We're dating." Courtney and Gwen answered.

"Whoa! Really?" Sierra asked them.

"Totes." Courtney answered her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sierra squealed as she was happy.

"I got to announce this." Sierra said as she went on her blog.

"Is it true?" Cody asked.

"Well, this is our first time…" Gwen answered him.

"It feels so right." Courtney said as well.

"Congrats to you both." Cody and Sierra said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney replied back as they left.

"Hey Marley! What's up Sweetie!" Scott said to Marley as they kissed.

"Not much, wanna check out Space Mountain?" Marley asked him.

"Sure." Scott said as they went into the ride as Dawn and Justin arrived also.

"Hello Dawn." Scott said to her.

"Hello Scott." Dawn said in a happy tone as they headed inside.

"How fast do you think this is?" Marley asked.

"Maybe 25 miles an hour." Scott answered.

"Cool, let's have fun." Marley said as they started the ride as Gwen and Courtney finished eating.

"Mmmm…Best meal I've ever had!" Courtney said as she loved it as she unzipped her pants revealing her temporarily full belly as she used her diaper as she peed and pooed in it and Gwen did the same

"Uh-Oh…" Courtney said as she was embarrassed.

"Courtney I got you." Gwen said as she took her to the bathroom and changed her as she changed herself.

"Thankies Gwen, that was really sweet of you." Courtney said to her.

"No problem." Gwen said as Courtney zipped her pants up.

"Finally we can ride some rides, maybe even…" Gwen said as she bright her face up to her ear.

"Make out." Gwen said as she whispered it.

"Gwen!" Courtney said as she blushed.

"We can do that when we get back to the hotel, but now I just wanna have some fun." Courtney said before they kissed again and headed towards Splash Mountain.

Jasmine and Shawn were at the teacups with Topher and Sammy.

"This is relaxing isn't it?" Jasmine asked him.

"Yeah. Yeah it is Jasmine." Shawn answered before they kissed.

"Did you and your sister ever reconcile?" Topher asked Sammy.

"Not yet. She's visiting a cheerleading camp tomorrow so I asked her to spend the night at the hotel." Sammy answered him.

"So it's my big chance." Sammy stated as well.

"Cool!" Topher said as they kissed also, and all the while Gwen and Courtney got out of Splash Mountain after the ride ended as their hair, faces, and their shirts were wet as they were laughing.

"That was fun!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah! WOO-HOO!" Gwen cheered out as Courtney got towels to dry their faces and hair.

"Thanks." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You are absolutely welcome." Courtney replied back as they kissed before they see Mickey and Minnie Mouse.

"OMG! It's Mickey and Minnie Mouse!" Courtney said as she squealed like she was Sierra.

"Why did you squeal like Sierra?" Gwen asked her as she giggled a bit.

"I don't know." Courtney said as they met Mickey and Minnie and took pictures with them before they left.

"Sorry about squealing like that, I was just so giddy." Courtney said as they left as Bridgette and Geoff left the Jungle Cruise as they joined Brody and MacArthur.

"So, what did you guys think of Walt Disney World?" Chris asked the foursome.

"This is the best place in the world!" They answered backed.

"That's great you guys!" Chris responded back as the sun was setting as everyone at the park heard the news that Gwen and Courtney were dating as they were given a bunch of presents ranging from a bouquet, to even a lifetime membership to all of the Disney Parks before they left and went back to the hotel.

"How did you get all those gifts?" Bridgette asked Gwen and Courtney while she was getting her diaper changed.

"I don't know. It was probably because Disney World is so nice and accepting of us being lesbians they are the people I would not sue like ever." Courtney.

"Yeah and besides, these flowers are even not my cup of tea so who wants them?" Gwen replied and asked.

"I do!" Sierra said as Gwen gave out a Bouquet of Red Roses to Sierra.

"Thankies." Sierra said as they returned to the hotel as they were not worn out but sleepy.

"This was a lot of fun today, I wish Amy could have been here." Sammy said as Amy appeared.

"Hey, can we talk a minute?" Amy asked her twin sister.

"Of course." Sammy answered as they went away from the group.

"Samantha, after some long thinking, time apart, talking with mom and dad, plus a long heart to heart with God from the Bible…I owe you, and everyone I have hurt a big apology." Amy told her twin sister.

"Look I am sorry for everything, I am sorry for torturing you all these years during our time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island and…you don't belong with filth your my twin sister, and I saw your selfies with Jasmine, Shawn, Sky, and Topher, as you had fun while I was at Cheerleading Camp visiting and I was bored. I did shit to you that made you and mommy unhappy, and that was not fair…and I've known you for over 19 years together as I've abused you every day of our lives until we went our separate ways for a while and that was not fair and it's like when Cain slayed Abel and I almost did that to you and you retaliated…let's stop fighting so can you forgive me and let's be friends." Amy said as she started to break down and form tears.

"Friends? No way." Sammy said as she continued.

"We're sisters, sisterhood for life." Sammy said to Amy as they hugged it out.

"Awwwwww…" Jasmine, Shawn, Topher, and Sky said as they were happy as Amy and Sammy finished the hug.

"So, how long are you guys staying in Orlando?" Amy asked.

"For a full week." Sammy answered.

"Can I join? I want to hang out with my sister." Amy asked Sammy.

"Sure." Sammy said as she took her twin into the hotel room and diapered her up.

"These are cute! What are they?" Amy asked.

"I got you the Safari-pattern, since there are boys that think you are a cougar." Sammy said as she and Amy giggled a bit.

"Thanks for doing this." Amy said to her.

"No problem." Sammy said as she joined in as they watched a movie called "The Parent Trap" at Geoff's Hotel Room as Geoff, Bridgette, Justin, Dawn, Brody, MacArthur, Harold, LeShawna, Jasmine, Shawn, Mike, Zoey, Gwen, and Courtney were in the hotel room.

"So what did you think of Walt Disney World?" Jasmine asked Shawn.

"Best experience of my life!" Shawn answered back.

"Attention, tomorrow we are going to Epcot!" Chris said to the babies as they cheered.

"Nighty Night." Chris said as he left and the movie just wrapped up.

"So? Gwen I heard rumors all day long that you and Courtney are dating is that true?" Geoff asked her.

"Yeah it's true." Gwen answered him.

"As of today Me and Gwen are officially a couple." Courtney announced as everyone in the room cheered.

"Congratuwations guys!" Bridgette said as Gwen and Courtney kissed.

"Awwwww…" They said after they kissed.

"When did you two have feelings for each other?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Tell us." Mike said as everyone encouraged them to the point they chanted "Tell us" until Gwen and Courtney caved.

"Alright." Courtney said as she giggled a bit.

"Well, It started on All-Stars for both of us." Gwen stated first.

"After I was eliminated from All-Stars, I started having feelings for Gwen and cried all night, every night to sleep because I missed her. She completed me and we needed each other." Courtney said.

"I cried on the dock the night she was eliminated, and after I was eliminated, Courtney and I reconciled and became friends again during our time on Playa De Losers." Gwen said.

"And during our time on Total Drama Babies so far, we've developed this kind of sexy vibe towards each other." Courtney stated finishing the answer.

"Awwwwwwwwww…" Everyone stated.

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!" Sierra screamed out bursting in here.

"What Girl?!" LeShawna shouted out.

"GWEN AND COURTNEY ARE TRENDING ON TWITER!" Sierra said as everyone looked as it was true as they were the number one trend worldwide trend.

10 Minutes later everyone left and went back to their hotel rooms.

"Wanna make out before bed?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Okay…but for just a bit." Courtney answered Gwen as they kissed again before they began making out.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" They moaned in intense delight and pleasure as they were making out like they were Geoff and Bridgette.

"Oh Gwen…God you are great." Courtney said to her.

"Thankies, so are you." Gwen responded back as they kept it up for another minute before they were tired and sleepy from the makeout session.

"That was great…" Both of them told each other.

"Why thankies, this is only just the beginning for us as lovers." They said to each other before they giggled and kissed.

"I love you." Gwen and Courtney said as their lips touch each others one last time in a romantic, five minute long kiss as they cuddled.

"Night Night Princess." Gwen said to Courtney as she grabbed their pacifiers and stuffed animals.

"Night Night Gwenny." Courtney replied back as they put their pacifiers in their mouths and placed each other in a hugging position as they closed each others eyes to end the first day at Walt Disney World.

 **AWWWWWWWW…! Amy and Sammy reconcile, Gwen and Courtney admit their feelings about each other to each other and their first Day at Walt Disney World was a Success!**

 **NEXT TIME WE WILL GO TO EPCOT!**

 **I'm Sorry it was this long, I am really, really, new at working on Total Drama and Disney World so please understand me and it took days and days and days on this.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	12. Happiness Part 2

Happiness Part 2

 **Summary: Last time of Total Drama Babies The Babies went to Magic Kingdom as Gwen and Courtney fell in love and began dating, meanwhile Amy and Sammy reconciled as Amy joined the cast of Total Drama Babies. This episode…The Babies go to Epcot. Be advised for there will be some alcohol consumption well because, they are adults. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: This is a 2 Peas in a Pod Production.**

"Last time on Total Drama Babies, we started off our week long vacation at Walt Disney World in Orlando Florida, as we visited Magic Kingdom as Amy and Sammy finally made amends and Gwen and Courtney began dating as they bonded throughout the entire visit, what will happen when we visit Epcot…right here on Total Drama Babies!" Chris said as the episode began with the babies in the cafeteria having their breakfast.

"Good Morning Babies." Chris told them.

"Morning Chris!" The babies responded back.

"Today we are going to Epcot as scheduled." Chris announced as everyone cheered.

"Eat up and get ready to go on the bus, but first a little birdy told me that Gwen and Courtney began dating is that true?" Chris asked.

"Yes Chris, we are dating and we are dating because we love each other and we are happy together." Gwen told him.

"My…my…Our very first ever same-gender couple." Chris said as he was surprised.

"Please don't do anything drastic?" Courtney asked him.

"You know what? I'm not going to kick you off of the show, I'm not going to fire you, I'm not going to do anything that desperate, because of you two really know and love each other…then you two should date." Chris told them.

"Wow Chris, where did you learn all of this?" Gwen asked him.

"From being with Luke and from reading the bible." Chris answered Gwen.

"Cool." Gwen said as everyone boarded the bus and they were on their way.

"I wonder if there will be any Zombie Apocalypse weapons at Future World?" Shawn asked Jasmine.

"Maybe for a while we can stop talking about that stuff?" Jasmine asked him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Shawn apologized to Jasmine.

"It's okay baby." Jasmine said as she kissed her head.

"MacArthur, babe?" Brody asked her.

"What?" MacArthur asked back.

"How do I look in my diaper?" Brody asked MacArthur.

"I told you that I'm still adjusting." MacArthur told him as she inhaled and exhaled for a second.

"Though, you're rocking it pretty well." MacArthur answered Brody.

"Thanks Valentina." Brody replied back as they kissed.

"Sorry for answering like a hard-ass, I just miss my dad." MacArthur told him.

"Why do you miss your dad?" Brody asked her.

"Because he was a cop for 32 years and he was my inspiration and taught me how to be a cop, and he was the best." MacArthur told him.

"Was? Like he's?" Brody asked MacArthur.

"Yep, my Dad is dead…he died of cancer when I was in Prison, and even though these diapers are making me feel a bit better, you are making me feel a lot better." MacArthur said to him.

"Babe, I'm sorry about your father, I bet your dad was a great man." Brody told her as he hugged her.

"Thanks…he pushed me over the edge once or twice but at lease he knew that I made it before he passed." MacArthur told him.

"Sweetie maybe tonight…you can talk to me all about your dad?" Brody asked MacArthur.

"I would love that." MacArthur answered back as they kissed and began making out a bit while Gwen and Courtney just finished one of their make-out sessions.

"Ooooooh…You do that so good." Courtney said as she was feeling a bit light-headed because she was blushing after the makeout session.

"Thanks, so do you wanna have another date?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I would like that." Courtney said as they kissed once more.

"Ugh! That makes me sick!" Heather said as she pretended to barf.

"What makes you sick Heather?" Courtney asked Heather.

"You two dating." Heather answered her as some of the women gasped.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Bridgette asked Heather in her anger tone from Total Drama Island before she went all lovey-dovey on Geoff.

"Friendship? Sure! Relationship? No Way!" Heather said back.

"Why aren't you okay with Gwen and Courtney dating?" Bridgette asked her.

"Because it's gross, and it's bad. It will not last!" Heather said as she crossed her arms.

"I mean, love has been the one thing that has broken those two up again and again! Now they suddenly fall in love?! How can love the one thing that destroys them, turn them into lovers with each other?!" Heather said as she was shocked, surprised, and grossed out.

"First off, before we get into some major cat fight…Courtney developed feelings for me that have developed since Total Drama babies began like she said how amazing I look and my eyes were sexy and all of this and more…and about love ruining the both of us, you started it with breaking me and Trent up." Gwen said to Heather.

"True." Heather replied back.

"Anyway…I'm a woman and I can choose who to date, especially an angel named Courtney Isabella Lopez and I love her and she loves me back." Gwen said as she held on to her hands.

"Awww…thankies Gwen." Courtney said as she and Gwen kissed again.

"Guys my Gwenney blog is on fire in the Total Drama Fandom! They are going nuts with this thing." Sierra said as showed the blog to everyone.

"Wow, who knew?" Gwen said to Sierra.

"That is amazing!" Courtney said to Sierra also.

"Fine, be that way but it's not gonna last." Heather told them.

"Yes it will." Sierra said back.

"We're here!" Chris said as the babies cheered.

"Now have fun at Epcot, and there is alcohol and I want y'all to be careful." Chris said to them.

"We will Chris!" The babies said as they got out of the bus and arrived at the park and spread out.

Izzy is at the World Showcase in the Germany Pavilion with Owen, Geoff, Brody, Bridgette, and MacArthur.

"Hmm…so what does alcohol taste like?" Izzy asked.

"Well me and Brody had a few beers when we got home from New York after winning but I did have wine with Bridgette for her birthday last year so I recommend having wine." Geoff replied.

"Okay." Izzy said as she ordered some white wine and began drinking meanwhile, Gwen and Courtney were walking towards Mission: Space as Marley arrived.

"Hey Marley!" Gwen and Courtney said to Marley.

"Hey, girls! How are you two doing?" Marley asked them.

"We are doing awesome!" Gwen and Courtney answered Marley.

"So, what do you two think of Disney World?" Marley asked them.

"It brings out a glimmer of nostalgia…" Courtney answered Marley as they entered the ride already.

"Especially with all the sights and characters." Gwen said to Marley as well while they were walking the hallways.

"Yeah, and it brings the kid out in everyone." Marley told them.

"Totes." Courtney said back.

"This is really nan awesome trip but why did Chris do this awesome trip?" Gwen asked Marley.

"Because he was trying to make it up to you guys, he is trying to make up for everything he ever did to you like screwing you two over." Marley told them.

"How did you know that?" Gwen asked her.

"I overheard him, I thought that you should know." Marley told Gwen and Courtney.

"Wow. That is so nice." Courtney said to Marley.

"Of course it is…now let's blast off!" Marley said to Gwen and Courtney.

"YEAH!" All three of them said as they got into the chambers and the ride began, meanwhile Justin and Dawn were having a brunch at The Garden Grill.

"Good Morning my name is Robert and I'm your waiter today. May I take your order?" Robert asked them.

"Yes. I would like Seasonal Fresh Fruits with a Tea." Dawn told Robert her order.

"I'll have what she's having." Justin told Robert his order.

"Is that from When harry Met Sally?" Dawn asked Justin.

"Yeah it is…you a big movie fan?" Justin replied back and asked.

"Not really, but one of the first movies I saw was when Harry Met Sally…it was funny and cute." Dawn said to Justin as they blushed a bit.

"I must say the view is nice from this quiet area." Dawn told Justin.

"Yeah, it's nice to be away from modeling, the runway, and everything in between." Justin replied back as they got their orders and began eating.

"My aura indicates a color of Yellow, which indicates that you are happy that you are away from modeling." Dawn said as Justin giggled a bit.

"Wow, and that's true. I am happy to be away from it." Justin said to her.

"You look really sexy." Justin told Dawn.

"Thankies." Dawn said as they kissed meanwhile Harold and LeShawna were at Spaceship Earth and they got inside of it.

"It looked really big inside." Harold told LeShawna.

"It feels kinda big in here, and really fascinating." LeShawna said to him as they began riding the ride.

Meanwhile Twins Amy and Sammy got into The Seas with Nemo and Friends as they encountered Topher.

"Hey Topher!" Sammy said to him.

"Hey Babe!" Topher replied back as they kissed.

"I see you two have become friends again." Topher said to the twins.

"Yep!" The Twins responded back.

"That's great!" Topher replied back.

"So, what do you wo think of Disney World?" Topher asked them.

"I think that it's so awesome! I mean it is a bit of nostalgia that we get to live every day this week and I thought we would never do that again, especially me and Amy." Sammy told Topher.

"Yeah, one of the very few things that I liked doing with Sammy was going to Disney World and it was fun so when I saw on my social media that Sammy was having fun at Disney World, I was sad that I missed out but I was happy for her so when me and Sammy made amends I hoped that we would start fresh and so far so good." Amy told topher as Jasmine and Shawn were looking at the fish.

"You got to admit, the fish are cool right?" Jasmine asked him as Shawn was basically drooling over the fact that he was not fearing over zombies any more.

"Of course, the fish are exquisite." Shawn told Jasmine as they kissed.

Meanwhile Bridgette, Geoff, Brody, and MacArthur were together as they went to test track as it was near closing time as they also saw Gwen, Courtney, Marley, and Scott as they all met at Test Track.

"Hey Guys!" Bridgette said to Gwen, Courtney, Marley and Scott.

"Hey!" The other foursome said back to Bridgette.

"Geoff's drunk can any of you get him to the bus and come back please?" Bridgette asked him.

"Sure." Marley said as she walked him to the bus.

"Had too much to drink?" Scott asked Bridgette.

"Yeah, I'm not mad…I'm gonna punish him though." Bridgette answered him.

"Ooh! Dump him and date someone else!" MacArthur proposed to Bridgette.

"Are you nuts? I'm not that pissed off, besides it's his first taste of alcohol in a while so I'm gonna let it slide this time." Bridgette told her.

"Cool." MacArthur replied back as they high-fived each other.

"It's time to meet at the World Showcase Lagoon for Illuminations: Reflections of Earth!" Chris said as MacArthur ran to get Geoff.

"I got him!" MacArthur said as she got him and woke him up cured his hang over pretty quickly as she got him to the World Showcase La just in time.

"Good Evening. On behalf of Walt Disney World, the place where dreams come true, we welcome all of you to Epcot and The World Showcase. We've gathered here tonight around the fire as people of all lands have gathered for thousands of years before us…to share the light…and to share a story. An amazing story as old as time itself, but still being written. And though each of us, has our own individual stories to tell, a true adventure emerges when we bring them all together as one. We hope you enjoy our story tonight: _Reflections of Earth._ " The narrator, who was Jim Cummings narrated as the show began.

"Mi Amor…what's wrong?" Alejandro asked Heather.

"It's just that sometimes do you ever feel guilty about the mean stuff you did?" Heather asked him.

"Sometimes. Why?" Alejandro responded back.

"Because, I feel guilty for what I said to Gwen and Courtney on the bus this morning and I feel guilty for what happened during Total Drama Island when I kissed Trent. I want to make amends with Gwen but I just don't know what to do." Heather told Alejandro.

"You'll think of something sweetie." Alejandro said to her.

"You're right." Heather said as she and Alejandro kissed and then the rest of the couples like Marley and Scott, Justin and Dawn, Gwen and Courtney, Lindsay and Tyler, and countless others began to kiss as the show ended.

"Okay, time to head for the bus…as it's time to head back to the hotel!" Chris said as he and everyone else headed toward the bus and left.

"So, what did you guys think?" Chris asked the babies.

"It was Awesome!" The babies answered him.

"I'm glad you guys enjoyed it." Chris said as Geoff kissed Bridgette.

"Sucks you got Drunk at the beer garden, but I'm gonna let it slide." Bridgette said to him.

"Thankies Babe." Geoff said as he and Bridgette began making out as Gwen and Courtney kissed again as Heather hit Gwen in the head.

"OW!" Gwen screamed.

"What was that for?" Courtney asked Heather in a angry tone.

"For making me have guilt!" Heather said back.

"Wait a sec! You feel gulty about what happened today?" Gwen asked her.

"Well, not for only what happened today. I feel guilty about what happened during Total Drama Island when I kissed your boyfriend Trent." Heather said as everyone gasped.

"Whoa. Is this a mirage?" Mike asked Zoey.

"I don't think so Mike." Zoey answered back.

"Well, Marley and I talked a bit today and she taught me a lot about making amends with others, asking for forgiveness, and letting old grudges die and for that I'm sorry." Heather said to Gwen.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you and Courtney today, and for kissing Trent and for all of our fights, confrontations, and for our stupid, dumb, and bullshit Blog War." Heather said to Gwen.

"And I wasn't sure how to put it…" Heather told Gwen also.

"It was perfect. It was just, flat out perfect." Gwen said as they shook hands before embracing in a hug as small tears formed.

"Awwwww…" Everyone said.

"I'm so sorry." Heather said as she was crying a bit.

"I forgive you, I truly forgive you." Gwen said.

"This is truly the end of one of Total Drama's most bitter rivalries." Sierra said.

"There's a happy ending." Chris said as the bus stopped at the hotel parking lot.

"Time for bed." Chris said as The Babies returned to their rooms.

"Goodnight everyone!" Chris said to the babies.

"Goodnight Chris!" The babies replied back.

"And goodnight to all of you." Chris said to the camera as it faded to black.

 **Wow. That was an awesome episode wasn't it? Anyway next we go to Disney Hollywood Studios!**

 **Quick Author's Note: I'm 2 Weeks away from my 5** **th** **year anniversary of my arrival on and I am one fanfic away from Number 50 in the amount of Fanfics.**

 **READ AND REVIEW! EVERYONE!**


	13. Happiness Part 3

Happiness Part 3

 **Summary: Last time of Total Drama Babies The Babies went to Epcot as Gwen and Courtney went out again, Justin and Dawn had a nice and quiet little date, Geoff got wasted and Lindsay and Tyler got back together. This episode we will go to Disney Hollywood Studios! ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: This is a 2 Peas in a Pod Production.**

"Last time on Total Drama Babies, We visited Epcot and all Future World and The World Showcase…Heather and Gwen made amends and began fresh, Lindsay and Tyler got back together, Justin and Dawn had a nice date, and Geoff got wasted by drinking to much beer…today we will be visiting Disney's Hollywood Studios, and we will have a movie night right here on Total…Drama…Babies!" Chris McLean announced.

The babies were having breakfast once again as Chris Mclean arrived.

"Good Morning Everyone!" Chris told the babies.

"Morning Chris!" The babies responded back.

"As you all know, today we are going to Disney Hollywood Studios!" Chris announced as they cheered back.

"Yay! Movie Land!" Kitty cheered.

"Yeah, plus I heard Lindsay and Tyler got back together." Chris said.

"Yeah, it's true." Lindsay said before she and Tyler kissed.

"That's great, now tonight we got the amphitheater that normally does the nighttime show "Fantasmic!" reserved tonight because tonight we are having movie night." Chris Mclean announced as everyone cheered once more.

"What movie are we seeing?" Bridgette asked him.

"We are seeing a classic, Disney movie from the Disney renaissance from 1998, and it's called Mulan." Chris answered her as everyone cheered again.

"Yay!" The babies said as Luke arrived looking like Roman Reigns mixed with Tim Taylor, mixed with Al Borland.

"ALL ABOARD!" Luke Razorblade said as everyone boarded up on the bus as the bus began moving.

"I love Mulan!" Courtney said as it began a conversation with her, Gwen, Sierra, and Cody.

"It has such a great story." Gwen said also.

"It's funny because of the dragon! He's a cutie." Sierra said.

"The Dragon is voiced by Eddie Murphy." Cody said back.

"Who's Eddie Murphy?" Shawn asked.

"From 48 Hours, Beverly Hills Cop, Trading Places, the Nutty Professor?" Courtney explained to shawn.

"Shrek?" Cody and Sierra asked him.

"OH! That Eddie Murphy! I'm Sorry." Shawn said to them.

"I still have a lot to learn." Shawn said as he blushed in embarrassment before Jasmine hugged him.

"I'll help you. Once this is over, we can watch 48 Hours." Jasmine told Shawn.

"Thankies Babe." Shawn replied back as they kissed.

"How about Lunch today just you and me?" Justin asked Dawn.

"Sure." Dawn answered back.

"Can Scott and I join you?" Marley asked Dawn.

"Sure." Dawn answered back.

"So, Marley what is it like to live the AB/DL Lifestyle?" Bridgette asked her.

"It is a fascinating lifestyle and it makes you feel so young." Marley answered back as she grabbed her pacifier and began sucking on it.

"Goo Goo…" Marley said as she chuckled a bit.

"Cool, so how long you have been doing it and how longer are you going to do it?" Bridgette asked her.

"I've been doing it since I was 16 Years old and I am going to do it until I am pregnant with an actual baby or if I am never pregnant I will do it until I am too bored or too old." Marley answered back.

"We will have children, just wait." Scott told Marley as she blushed.

"Okay." Marley said as she and Scott kissed before Heather walked up twards her.

"Marls, I am so glad you helped me yesterday." Heather told Marley as they hugged.

"I'm always happy to help out a child of God to needs guidance." Marley said back before Amy arrived and Heather left.

"Hey Mar-Mar." Amy said to Marley.

"Oh Hey Amy, what's good?" Marley asked her.

"Nothing, I just need to know about the AB/DL Lifestyle...like what do I need to know? Because I'm new." Amy told her.

"First is finding the most comfortable set." Marley replied back.

"Cool." Amy said right back.

"Thankies, are these the Bambino Rearz Safari Diapers you are wearing?" Marley asked her.

"Yeah they are...what do you think?" Amy said and asked Marley.

"Adorable first off and who gave you them?" Marley asked right back.

"Thankies, and my Twin sister said that the boys think that I'm a cougar." Amy said to Marley.

"Cool!" Marley said like they were talking like they were BFF's.

"Why thankies, so for baby talk how often should I do it?" Amy asked her.

"Sometimes, it's fun for when sex time arrives." Marley answered right back.

"Awesome, how about in general and not for sex?" my asked her.

"Oh, well maybe you can ask my friend Shane Taylor, he's an ABDL also...I need to give him a call sometime, he works at Disney World, and he is my BFF." Marley told her.

"Cool!" Amy said before the bus arrived at the park.

"We're here, and have fun today." Chris said before roamed freely as Amy began to find Shane as they bumped into each other.

"Hi." Shane said to Amy.

"Hey." Amy said back as she was nervous a bit.

"I'm Amy." Amy said as she introduced herself to Shane.

"My name is Shane Taylor." Shane said before he introduced himself to Amy as they shook hands.

"Well what brings you here?" Amy asked him.

"I used to work here, I quit because an employee used to make fun of me for having a certain lifestyle." Shane answered her.

"Well, what's the lifestyle?" Amy asked him.

"First and foremost, how well are you at keeping secrets?" Shane asked her.

"Extremely well, but before thabeen t I was a bully to my Twin Sister Sammy but other then that we just made up, but I can keep secrets." Amy answeed Shane's question baefore Shane placed his hand over her ear.

"I wear adult diapers." Shane whispered.

"How come?" Amy asked him.

"I'm an AB/DL and I have been one since I was 16." Shane said to Amy.

"That's okay. I'm an AB/DL too." Amy replied back.

"Want to have lunch with me at the 50's Prime Time Café?"Amy asked him.

"Sure." Shane answered back as they entered and began talking.

"So, how long have you been a ABDL?" Shane asked Amy.

"For the past two nights. It's fun so far, I've had help from the nicest girl named Marley." Amy said to Shane.

"I know her she's my best friend. We've been ABDL's since we were 16." Shane told Amy.

"There she is at Celebrity 5 & 10 getting a Mickey Mouse Hat with Scott as they are also getting drinks." Amy told him.

"I'll be back." Shane said as he walked up to Marley.

"Babe there's a man behind us." Scott said to her.

"It's okay it's just..." Marley said before she took another look.

"Surprise." Shane said to her.

"Please tell me this is just a student..." Scott said in his mind.

"SHANE!" Marley squealed out in happiness.

"Marls! I miss you!" Shane said as he and Marley embraced in a hug.

"Who is the athlete here babe?" Scott asked Marley.

"Oh, yeah! Scott this is my best friend and childhood Shane Taylor!" Marley said to Scott introducing Shane to Scott.

"Hey." Shane and Scott said to each other.

"So, you are Shane Taylor." Scott told him.

"Yep. Well me and Amy are having lunch so you wanna join us?" Shane asked him.

"Sure...I can ask Justin and Dawn to join us and make it a triple lunch date." Scott replied back as they got into the cafe and sat dwown as Marley got to Dawn and Justin's table.

"Wanna join us?" Marley asked them.

"Sure." Justin said as he and Dawn joined them making the triple lunch date official.

"Shane, this is Justin and Dawn." Marley said to Shane introducing him to Justin and Dawn.

"Well hello there." Shane said to Justin and Dawn.

"How long have you two been doing the AB/DL Lifestyle?" Justin asked Shane and Marley.

"We're 19 now, and we started when we were 16 so for about...Three Years." Shane told answered justin.

"Three Years tops." Marley nswered as well.

"Wow, that's quite a long time." Scott told them.

"You said it." Amy said as well as their orders arrived and they began to eat and meanwhile Gwen and Courtney were in front of the Twilight Zone's Tower of Terror.

"You scared of this ride?" Gwen asked her.

"No." Courtney answered back.

"My favorite one at Disney World, I love the thrill of it and the fun of it, and it reminds me of The Twilight Zone which this trip is kind of like, Amy and Sammy reconciling, me and Heather reconciling, you and me dating, what's next?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I don't know." Courtney replied back as Heather arrived.

"Hi Girls!" Heather said to Gwen and courtney.

"heather! Hey!" Gwen said to Heather.

"So...the Tower of Terror...wanna just stand around or ride it?" Heather asked them.

'We'll catch up in just a minute." Courtney said as Heather walked towards the ride.

"So, now that you are not afraid of this ride...why are you afraid of Green Jelly?" Gwen asked Courtney as she blushed and giggled a bit.

"Well..." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Come on." Gwen told Courtney in a romantic voice.

"Okay okay." Courtney said as she began.

"It was a nice day in the 3rd grade, and they had Green Jelly for lunch, until some Jerk decided to make it barf instead, and not just for me. For everyone! even the teachers! The school had to be investigated as if it was infested with lice!" Courtney said as she was frightened.

"Awww..." Gwen said as she hugged her girlfriend of two days.

"I'm so sorry baby." Gwen said as she kissed her.

"Thankies." Courtney said before she kissed Gwen back.

"You are so welcome. Now let's ride this thing." Gwen said to her Type-A Girlfriend.

"Right!" Courtney said back as they walked towards the ride.

Meanwhile geoff, Bridgette, Brody, MacArthur, Harold, LeShawna, Cody, and Sierra were part of Jedi Training: Trials of the Temple as the guys were the Jedi Knights to be while their girls were watching.

"This is going to be interesting." Geoff said to himself.

"We got front-stage seats to see our Jedi-Knights in Training!" Sierra said as she was giddy, perky, and positive like always.

"Good Luck Schmoopy-Boo!" Bridgette told Geoff.

"Thanks Babe!" Geoff replied back.

"Yo' Better win this one fo' me!" Leshawna said to Harold.

"As I do always." Harold said to his beau of a soul sister.

"Be tough with that weapon out there like you are Martin Riggs!" MacArthur said as she made the Lethal Weapon reference to Mel Gibson's well known character from the movie sereies of "Lethal Weapon" as MacArthur even blew a kiss.

"Will do babe!" Brody said to MacArthur.

"cody-Bear! Please be careful and win!" Sierra said to Cody.

"Okay!" Cody told her.

"If you four do win...we can all have a big celebration party back at our hotel room, where we can make some." Bridgette spoke in a sexy voice.

"Hot, Sweet, Naughty, Kinky..." MacArthur said before LeShawna spoke next.

"Fun Diaper Love in the hotel room on camera ?" LeShawna said before Sierra stepped in.

"It is going to be really fun but there's a catch." Sierra said to the boys.

"What's the catch?" Brody, Cody, Geoff, and Harold asked their female lovers.

"Geoff is the EmCee." Bridgette said to the bys surprising Geoff.

"Me...EmCee?" Geoff asked himself.

"Dude, I'll tell you all about that on the way back." Harold told Geoff.

"Is it fun?" Geoff asked Harold.

"Course it is!" Harold answered Geoff right back.

"How long has Cody been a star wars fan?" Brody asked Harold.

"When he was 12...told me all about it during breakfast." Harold answered Brody.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" The Male PA Announcer said in a gruff voice as they began battling the villains.

 **20 Minutes Later...**

"Take that Kylo Ren!" Geoff and Brody said at him.

"Eat Light you dork!" Cody shouted.

"Bite my fire!" Harold said as they got their certificates, handed in their robes and light sabers.

"That was awesome boys, now you guys can get your special treat after we back to the hotel...with Geoff as the Emcee." Bridgette said as he was excited.

"SWEET!" Geoff said and meanwhile Gwen, Courtney, and heather got out of The Twilight Zone's Tower of Terror.

"That was so scary!" Courtney said pretending to be scared.

"Come on! It wasn't that scary." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know...I'm only playing." Courtney said as she and Gwen kissed.

"Well, I'm glad you two had fun but it's getting a bit late in the day you two don't wanna miss the movie right?" Heather said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Right!" Gwen and Courtney said as the day went on until it was night time.

"Ok! It's movie time! Everyone at Hollywood Hills Amphlitheatre, Immediately!" Chris said as everyone went to the Amphlitheatre and sat down.

"It's time for Mulan to begin playing right now!" Chris said as everyone began cheering.

"YAY!" The babies cheered as the movie began playing.

"This is my favorite Disney Movie." Marley said to Scott.

"Cool." Scott said as they kissed.

"This movie is great, I'm so happy Chris picked this one." Amy said to Sammy.

"Me too Sis." Sammy replied back.

"Us also." Shane and Topher said to Amy and Sammy as they kissed.

"This really is the nicest thing that Chris has ever done isn't Gwen?" Courtney asked her as Gwen was humming along to "Honor to Us All" as Courtney giggled a bit.

"Are you humming?" Courtney asked Gwen as she blushed.

"Yeah, so?" Gwen replied back and asked Courtney.

"So...I think it's cute." Courtney replied back.

"So Shane, you wanna join us for TDB?" Amy asked him.

"Well yeah, I miss the hell out of Marley and I wanna get to know everyone." Shane answered her.

"Yay! Awesome!" Amy said as she and Shane hugged.

" _You are a disgrace!_ " The Matchmaker yelled out to Mulan on the gigantic screen.

" _You may look like a bride, but you'll never have your family honor!_ " The Matchmaker shouted before she ran off as Courtney was heart-broken as Courtney started to cry.

"It's okay Court, it's okay Princess." Gwen said while she cradled Courtney.

"Thankies, Gwen." Courtney said as she and Gwen hugged as she wiped the tears out of her eyes and began to kiss and makeout a bit.

"Mmmmm..." Gwen and Courtney moaned and played a bit of tongue hockey.

"Come on, leav them be..." Luke told Chris.

"Alright...if they have sex they are on time-out for the rest of the trip!" Chris told Luke.

"Fine. I'll keep an eye on them." Luke said as they kept making out until they stopped because they were tired.

 **Over an hour and 10 minutes later...**

The movie ended as everyone headed towards the bus back towards the hotel.

"Did everyone have a good time?" Chris asked the babies.

"Yeah!" The babies answered.

"Well good, it seems we have another baby to welcome so what's your name?" Chris asked the new guy.

"My name is Shane Taylor and I'm Marley Wilson's BFF...and a pro ABDL since I was 16." Shane said as he introduced himself to everyone.

"Well, welcome to the show Shane and I hope you like everyone." Chris said to him.

"Thankies Chris." Shane said as he sat down next to Amy as the bus stopped at the hotel.

"We're back!" Chris said as he and the babies bunkered out.

"Goodnight until tomorrow for our last day at Disney World right here on Total Drama Babies." Chris said as the camera faded to black.

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE AS WE GO TO DISNEY'S ANIMAL KINGDOM IN THE 4TH AND FINAL PART OF THE DISNEY WORLD SAGA!**


	14. Happiness Part 4

Happiness Part 4

 **Disclaimer: This is the 4** **th** **and part in the Disney World Saga and in this one they go to Disney's Animal Kingdom, as they prepare to check out of the hotel, say goodbye, and leave Orlando to go back to Helmsley KinderCare back at Toronto, Ontario. This is a 2 Peas in a Pod Production. ENJOY!**

Everyone was sound asleep, even the 4 couple group of Geoff and Bridgette, Brody and MacArthur, Harold and LeShawna, and Cody and Sierra were sound asleep.

Chris McLean and Luke Razorblade were in the bus talking.

"Look, I saw the security tape of the hotel, and they broke rules, they had sex in Geoff and Bridgette's, Brody and MacArthur's hotel rooms they should be punished." Chris said to him.

"Come on Chris! Can you let them off with a warning just this once?" Luke asked him.

"Fine. Just this once, besides it sounds like a great idea for the Valentine's Day Episode." Chris said as he and Luke shook hands.

"I hope the women don't get pregnant." Chris told Luke as well.

"Bro, come on...they probably practiced safe sex." Luke said to him as he was drinking a root he was as Tim Taylor would call it.

"Yeah…anyway let's wake them up and let's get ready for Animal Kingdom." Chris said to Luke.

"You alright?" Luke asked him.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted from this vacation, not from everyone because thankfully they roamed freely…I'm just overall exhausted…and I can't wait to go home to Canada." Chris said to Luke.

"Me too." Luke said as he and Chris got out of the bus.

"Would you like to be a Canadian?" Chris asked Luke.

"I don't think so Tim." Luke said like he was Al Borland.

"Who's Tim?" Chris asked Luke.

"Tim Taylor…he was played by Tim Allen in Home Improvement." Luke told Chris.

"Oh, I get it…now seriously let's say morning to them." Chris said as they began walking towards the cafeteria that was where the babies were as they were eating their breakfast.

"Good Morning Babies." Chris said to the babies.

"Morning Chris!" The babies said back.

"Last night, one of you had an orgy in one of your hotel rooms…if one of you can stand up can tell me, I will let you off with a warning." Chris said before Geoff stood up.

"It was my fault Chris." Geoff said covering for Bridgette, LeShawna, MacArthur, and Sierra.

"No…no it wasn't. It was ours, it was mine, LeShawna's, MacArthur's and Sierra's we came up with it yesterday as a way to reward our boyfriends for a great job at the Jedi Knight thing. Geoff was covering for us…and no we are not pregnant." Bridgette said to Chris confessing.

"Okay, so Bridgette, LeShawna, Sierra, and MacArthur, you will be punished by being put in to timeout for 30 minutes once we get to Animal Kingdom." Chris said as an announcement.

"Chris we're so sorry we did that." Sierra to him as she faked the apology because the orgy was worth it.

"Look, I am also giving you a warning…don't ever do that again…you can make love just don't do those positions in the state of Florida except for the missionary which is the dumbest state law ever but I'll accept the charges by Florida State Police, I promise." Chris said confessing in front of the whole world.

"Wow, thanks that's really sweet and kind of you." Cody told him.

"Thanks anyway we need to go." Chris said as he, Luke, and the babies got in the bus and went on their way to Disney's Animal Kingdom.

"An orgy?" Marley asked Bridgette.

"Yeah, it was the best sex ever! You would have been proud." Bridgette said to Marley as she chuckled.

"Look, I didn't come up with that but I wish I would have been a part of that little deal…but hey, I knew nothing about it until this morning and I saw the tape and wow. It was amazing!" Marley said as she was impressed.

"Thankies." Geoff said to Marley.

"Anyway sucks you, Shawnie, MacArthur, and Bridgette are having timeout for making love…there's no evidence right?" Courtney asked Sierra.

"Please it's in Geoff's phone and he send it to me this morning." Sierra answered right back.

"Enough about the stupid orgy!" Chris said as everyone got silent.

"Sorry, just cranky because David Ortiz retired, nothing to do with you." Chris said as he drank some root beer.

"LeGodess, last night was soooo…awesome!" It was so sexy and fun I want to do it again soon!" Harold told her.

"Sure thing baby boy." LeShawna said as she and Harold kissed.

"So, babe…what do you think of the diapers now?" Brody asked her.

"I think they are nice and soft." MacArthur answered Brody.

"Cool me too!" Brody said as they kissed also.

"We're here!" Chris said as they arrive at Disney's Animal Kingdom.

"Everyone out…except for Bridgette, LeShawna, Sierra, and MacArthur for the next 30 minutes." Chris McLean said as everyone but those four women got out of the bus.

"I love you babe." Geoff said as he and Bridgette kissed.

"Love you too Geoffy!" Bridgette said as she was a bit clingy but not too clingy.

"CODY! NO!" Sierra said as she began to cry a bit.

"Girls…it'll be okay, I'm here for you." Nurse Blaineley said to them.

"Thankies Blaineley." LeShawna, MacArthur, Bridgette, and Sierra said back at her.

"Well…I am not mad about the orgy at all, I am glad that you four came up with that passion for romance and love in the air as Christmas is coming up soon and you four ladies love your men so much, but there are going to be consequences in life like me kidnapping you to go to Siberia, well I paid you to go to Siberia but other then that, my consequence for that was becoming a contestant for Total Drama…by accident because Beth didn't know the answer to the last question, but I should have seen it coming, Geoff wanted me gone for a while and now we made amends and everything's fine again." Blaineley said to them.

"Awwww…" The girls said except for Bridgette and Blaineley.

"Yeah well we figured out that we just needed bygones be bygones, heck Heather apologized to Gwen…and that was amazing and surprising to see." Bridgette said.

"Well, if she tries something like that on me I might reject it." LeShawna said to Bridgette.

"Come on…give Heather a chance, yesterday she was really nice to Lindsay." Sierra told her.

"Good to know, I just hope nothing is weird." LeShawna said before she crossed her arms.

Meanwhile The babies roamed freely around the park.

"I think that Elephant's Aura is Green, meaning Growth, Balance." Dawn said to Justin while they were looking at the elephants.

"Wow, I never knew this until now but Elephants are extremely intelligent." Justin said as they kissed as Gwen and Courtney were looking at Dinosaur the ride.

"You okay?" Courtney asked her.

"Yeah, I just need a second." Gwen said as she breathed in and out for a minute.

"Relax, I'll be right here…I'll even hold your hand. I promise." Courtney told Gwen.

"You were there for me when we did that Twilight of Terror, and now we got this to conquer, it's just like that Prehistoric Movie Challenge except no cave people, no sexy furry bikini, which we could try to do for sex, and another thing, no Duncan there to kick in the kiwis if you know what I mean?" Courtney said as she and Gwen smiled, laughed, and kissed before they got on the ride.

Meanwhile, Amy and Shane, and Marley and Scott are at the Primeval Whirl ride which is a Wild Mouse Rollercoaster ride while Sammy and Topher riding it as Sammy was squealing and screaming with fun as she loved riding it with Topher.

"This is a fun ride isn't it?" Sammy asked him.

"OH YEAH! WHOO!" Topher said as the ride was almost over.

"Wow…I remember riding roller coasters every year with my family until we went to college." Marley said to Shane.

"Me too…it was a yearly thing for her family and mine to go to the Texas state fair every year until we went to college and it was so much fun." Shane said back to Marley.

"Wow, never knew that about you too." Scott told them.

"I guess you two were together like peanut butter and jelly." Amy told them.

"Good analogy." Shane replied back.

"Why thank you." Amy replied back.

"Babe, I used to go to carnivals all the time when they were in town but thankfully I wasn't a carnie." Scott said as he and Amy kissed before Topher and Sammy finished the ride.

"WHOO!" Sammy cheered.

"That was so fun! I am glad that the viewing audience got to see that through Facebook Live." Topher said as he stopped recording and kissed Sammy.

"Me too!" Sammy said as they got off.

"Have fun you guys." Sammy said to Amy as they hugged.

"Ok sis." Amy said as she, Shane, Scott, and Marley got on the ride.

"Okay…this is going to be fun." Shane told Amy.

"Alrighty babe." Amy said as she and Shane kissed before the ride started.

Meanwhile the 30 minutes of the timeout was almost over as there was one more minute left as Sierra, Bridgette, MacArthur, and LeShawna were sound asleep taking a quick nap as a minute later the bell rang thus the timeout ended.

"Okay." Blaineley said waking them up.

"Huh? Wha…?" Sierra said as she was waking up.

"Your timeout is over, your free to go." Blaineley said as the rest of the girls woke up and got out of the bus to get into the park and join the rest of the gang.

Meanwhile the rest of the nurses packed everyone's luggage.

"This has been a fun Trip." Nurse Kim said to Nurse Anna.

"Agreed, we need to do more of these often." Nurse Anna replied back as now we go back to the park were Geoff and Brody were alone at Expedition Everest until Bridgette and MacArthur arrived at the ride.

"Geoff!" Bridgette shouted as she rushed onto Geoff's arms.

"Hey Babe!" Geoff said as they hugged and kissed like crazy already.

"Hey Brody…ready for round 2?" MacArthur asked him.

"Yep." Brody answered her as they began making out also as all four couples made out for a minute before they got on the ride.

"The one thing that would have been so cool, but incredibly dangerous...was to climb Mount Everest, and this is the closet thing to it man." Geoff said to Brody.

"Of course dude! But I wonder what's inside the ride?" Brody asked him before the roller coaster began.

"Me too." Geoff replied back.

Meanwhile Gwen and Courtney got out the Dinosaur ride giggling.

"That was kind of fun." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totally, especially when you and I kissed during the big flash and it was a camera capturing our reactions. Thus I got a photo take a looksee." Courtney said as she and Gwen looked at the photo.

"Wow! You look fantastic!" Gwen said to Courtney as she chuckled and blushed.

"Awww…thankies. Hey who is that sexy Goth Girl in the picture? Amy Lee or my girlfriend?" Courtney asked Gwen as she giggled and blushed.

"You know who it is Princess." Gwen said as Courtney blushed once again but this time, heavily blushing.

"Awwww…thankies my dear sweetie." Courtney said as she and Gwen kissed.

"Awww…love is a beautiful thing." Chris McLean said to them as they yawned.

"You two tired?" Chris asked the girls.

"Yeah." Gwen answered him.

"Well you can go to the bus that is fine with me." Chris said as those women left the park and got inside of the bus and began making out.

"Mmmmmm…!" Gwen and Courtney moaned as they were tongue wrestling and rubbing each other's beautiful hair as they stopped.

"Court, your hair…is so beautiful, and fantastic!" Gwen complimented Courtney for her hair.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"No problem my love…besides yours is equally exquisite what do you do?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I double condition, what do you do?" Gwen asked her resuming their conversation from "You Regatta Be Kidding Me" because they were interrupted.

"I triple condition after I double shampoo…I hate-hate-hate dandruff!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too!" Gwen said as they laughed a bit before they made out passionately until they passed in the bedroom in the bus due to fatigue.

"You do that soooooo…Good!" They said to each other.

"Why thankies, this only the beginning." They said to each other also as they had one more drooly kiss in each other before they took a nap with their Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse stuffed animals.

"Forgot something." Gwen said in a sleepy tone.

"What's that?" Courtney asked her.

"This." Gwen said as she gave Courtney her tiara and placed it on her head.

"Thankies, I forgot something else too." Courtney said to Gwen.

"What?" Gwen asked her back.

"This." Courtney said as she played "For the First Time In Forever" from the critically acclaimed and ever popular "Frozen" as Gwen and Courtney kissed once more.

"How did you know that Frozen was my newest guilty pleasure?" Gwen said as she and Courtney got into a spooning position for cuddling.

"Mmmm…" Both of them moaned as they fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Geoff and Bridgette were at the carnival games.

"Well well…here we are at the carnival games, I can use a rematch from what happened at the carnival." Geoff told Bridgette.

"Okay, I'm in." Bridgette said as they looked at a few games before deciding on Basketball.

"Let's shoot hoops, for the next 60 seconds we can see who shoots the most basketballs and the loser must change the winners diaper." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Your on babe." Geoff said before they began playing as he and Bridgette were shooting for 56 seconds as they were playing an intense game but Bridgette missed as the buzzer went off and as Geoff made the game winning shot.

"Yes! I win! I win!" Geoff said as he won.

"Man…what a game." Bridgette said as she was panting.

"So…smells like the winner can use a diaper change right about now." Geoff said as he used his diaper.

"Geoff…okay." Bridgette said before she changed him.

"Everyone! It's time to go back to the hotel to get your luggage." Chris said as he, Luke the rest of the babies head back to the bus and headed back to the hotel to officially check out.

"We have a flight that leaves in two hours." Chris said as everyone packed up their stuff in their luggage bags as they get back into the bus as Chris McLean officially checked out of the hotel and they head back to Helmsley KinderCare.

"I miss Disney World already." Geoff told Bridgette.

"Me too. If we ever get married let's head there for our honeymoon." Bridgette replied to him as they kissed.

"LeShawna, I missed you so much." Harold said as they were cuddling and snuggling onto their seats.

"I miss yo' too Har-Bear…" LeShawna said as she and Harold nose-nuzzled as the drive took 19 and a half hours to go through and everyone returned back at it was around 3:45 AM.

"We're back!" Luke said as everyone was sound asleep.

"I got them." Luke said as he blared the horn to wake them up.

"We're back…so get inside." Luke said as the babies got back inside and fell asleep immediately.

"See you all next time, and we celebrate Christmas on Total…Drama…Babies." Chris McLean said as the camera faded to black.

 **Wow…that was incredible! What an ending! Anyway the next time TDB will have an episode is at Christmas Time where they will make crafts and make sexy ABDL Videos.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	15. Christmas Time

Christmas Time

 **Disclaimer: I know that Christmas is over two months away but I thought we can just get it out of the way. This Episode of "Total Drama Babies" is the first Christmas Episode. The babies get to make crafts like Christmas Gifts and they also have the option of making a sexy AB/DL Video plus someone from the Ridonculous Race returns to the show to join the cast. This is a 2 Peas in a Pod Production and ENJOY!**

It was two weeks before Christmas, and the rooms were decorated with Christmas decorations as they had a beautiful Christmas tree and everything was set and ready.

"Time to wake them up. Time to give them the best Christmas ever." Chris said to Luke.

"Yes Boss." Luke said.

"Wakey-Wakey…morning babies." Chris said as they woke up with a yawn.

"Morning Chris." Some of them said as they were still a bit tired.

"Okay so Christmas is in two weeks and we are celebrating it early." Chris said as the babies cheered.

"So we got all of everyone's luggage packed up last night so everyone can go home and chill with your folks until New Year's." Chris said as the babies cheered.

"Now…today you guys are going to make crafts for each other, and if you want we have a room set up so you can even make a sexy AB/DL Video if you want now any questions before we get started?" Chris said as he saw LeShawna's hand go up.

"Yes." Chris said.

"So…about the sexy videos…can we do anything we want like if I wanted to like sport sexy lingerie with a Christmas themed diaper?" LeShawna asked him.

"Yeah, that's the purpose of the sexy ABDL Videos." Chris answered her.

"Let the gift making begin!" Chris said as the babies cheered and got to work.

Bridgette is making a violin to give to Courtney as a way to make up for breaking her violin during the talent show episode of Total Drama Island.

"Hey Bridgette, I can do that with you…" Gwen offered Bridgette to help.

"Thankies Gwen. I'm creative when it comes to making stuff but I am not good when it comes to making violins." Bridgette said to Gwen.

"You are too…besides this one was already built and it has the strings attached and everything else, it just hasn't been painted yet." Gwen said as they began finger painting the violin.

"That is so cute!" Marley said to Bridgette and Gwen.

"What?" Scott asked her.

"Finger painting a violin." Marley said as she was impressed.

"I wonder what Geoffy is making for me?" Bridgette asked her.

"Probably a sexy video?" Gwen replied back as Bridgette blushed.

"Maybe…I don't know. I was in an awesome orgy with him, maybe it can happen." Bridgette said to Gwen.

"I'm going to make a sexy tape for Har-Bear. I'll be back." LeShawna said as she just finished making a Pokémon Statue in Clay before she left to go to the studio to find some stuff.

"Hm…I might need a few items fo' it." LeShawna said until she saw a dildo, a pacifier-gag, a collar, a bowl, and one of the video cameras.

"Hm, still feel likes I'm forgettin' somethin' here." Shawnie said until she found a Mrs. Claus outfit which was a Santa Claus jacket, a Nightie, and Candy Cane High Knee Stockings.

 **Shawnie is LeShawna's nickname for when she is a AB/DL.**

"Perfect." LeShawna/Shawnie said before she got all of those clothes on.

"It's show time…Holiday Style." LeShawna/Shawnie said before she began recording and went straight into full Shawnie mode.

"Hi Har-Bear." Shawnie said seductively to the camera to begin this thing.

"Mrs. Shawnie Claus here has a bowl, a leash, a pacifier gag, a dildo, and more fo' you…right here." Shawnie said as she began stripping her Mrs. Claus outfit to reveal a red and green lacy bra covering up her 36 DD Breasts, the Candy Cane High Knee Stockings, and a Christmas themed diaper.

"Sexy, ain't it? Now then…" Shawnie said before she placed her gag on her mouth and began going humpies slowly as her head and mouth were over the bowl.

"Enjoy…the…show." Shawnie said after she took the gag off for a second before she put it back on.

"MMMMMMMMMMM…" Shawnie moaned under the gag as she was panting like a dog.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Shawnie moaned out as she started to drool over the bowl until it was full of her saliva.

 **That's a little too far folks so we'll stop the bowl crap right there.**

"MMMMMMMMMM…!" Shawnie moaned out once more before she knocked the bowl out to the side and took the gag out of her mouth.

"Won't be needin' the bowl to get into yo' holiday diaper." Shawnie said.

"How about this for a Christmas Present, Mrs. Claus being yo' padded bitch and wuving it!" Shawnie said as she took her gag back in and grabbed a vibrating dildo which had the colors of Red and Green before she began to use it.

"MMMMM…" Shawnie moaned out softly as she was penetrating it in and out of her wet cave and she spit her gag out of her mouth.

"This is only the beginnin' Har-Bear." Shawnie said as she was enjoying it until she resumed Humpies as the dildo using was adding a lot more pleasure.

"Ahhh! These diapers are so softies!" Shawnie shouted out in bliss.

"Ohhhhh…" Shawnie moaned in pure pleasure.

"If I could, I could do it fo' ever." Shawnie said.

"Ahhhh...Just to be in Snuggly diapers with you everyday for the rest of my life if I could, that's what I want." Shawnie said as she was near orgasm.

"Baby Shawnie is about to Cumsies." Shawnie said before she was about to climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shawnie screamed with a loud and intense orgasm to follow suit as she panted for a second.

"I hope yo' love yo' Christmas Present. Merry Christmas Harold." Shawnie said as she turned off the camera and changed her diaper.

"Ahhh…that was hot." LeShawna said as there was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" LeShawna said as the door opened to Courtney.

"It's just me, Courtney." Courtney answered her.

"Hey what's up?" LeShawna replied back.

"Nothing, going to make a sexy tape for Gwen." Courtney said to LeShawna.

"Aww…I bet she'll love it." LeShawna said to her.

"I know she'll wuv it, and if she comes in and we'll end up rubbing our diapered crotches as well…I'll be fine with that because what I want is me and Gwen to have diaper sex for Christmas." Courtney told LeShawna.

"Wow, making out not fun anymore?" LeShawna asked Courtney.

"Come on! It gets better and better…but I've been wanting to have sex with her forever, and she's been sending off more sexy vibes." Courtney told LeShawna.

"Wow…anyway did yo' make a craft?" LeShawna asked her.

"I just made a heart Shaped promise ring." Courtney said as it was 8 Karats of Diamonds with a silver band.

"Wow, that's awesome. Anyway, have fun." LeShawna said to Courtney.

"I will." Courtney said as she entered before LeShawna exited.

"Hmmmm…what to do." Courtney said before she grabbed set of red and green lingerie with Knee High Reindeer Stockings and Reindeer Horns as she put them on before she grabbed a dildo.

"Perfect, I am so ready." Courtney said as she began recording.

"Merry Christmas, Gwen." Courtney said as she blew a kiss to the camera before she took off the lingerie to reveal a reindeer bra covering up her 35 DD Breasts.

"I am horny for you, I am so horny this Christmas…after you see this, you are going to want to make sweet diaper love to me." Courtney said seductively before she grabbed her dildo.

"You want to know how much I wuv you?" Courtney asked on camera as she began using the dildo as she gasped, and panted for a second before she kept using it.

"Ohh…So much…" Courtney said as she touched one of her boobs.

"Baby Pwincess Courtney wants to have sweet diaper sex with you so bad for Christmas!" Courtney said as she kept up the pleasure.

"This is driving me crazy! Gwen your so horny!" Courtney said as she was now into it while Gwen was outside of the hallway waiting to be next as she opened the door slowly to see who was in there as she saw Courtney as she gasped, heavily blushed, and smiled a bit.

"Oh My God…LeShawna was right." Gwen said to herself.

"Courtney wants to make love with me…well she's got it!" Gwen said passionately.

"Maybe I should have said that in my head, instead of my mouth." Gwen said in her mind.

"Oh God Gwen!" Courtney said as she saw Gwen already as it made the pleasure better and better.

"She said that she will have the diaper sex with me…that's awesome! Let's have it right now!" Courtney said in her head as Gwen opened the door and the Christmas Miracle is now happening.

Gwen was here to make her Christmas Wish a reality but Courtney didn't know that Gwen wanted it also.

"It's a CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!" Both their minds shouted out.

"It's okay." Gwen whispered kissing her lips as she was horny before she crawled in a sexy way towards her.

"I can join in on the fun with you, if it's that what you really…really…want?" Gwen asked her.

"Absolutely." Courtney answered her as they smiled at each other before they began making out like they were a French Couple as they also began rubbing each other's diapered crotches while passionately loud moans filled the room.

"MMMM…!" Gwen and Courtney moaned out in pleasure as they brought each other close together as they kept it up until they stopped before some of each other's drool appeared as they broke off the kiss.

"Do you wanna know how much I wuv you?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes I do." Gwen answered Courtney.

"So much, I wuv you more than anything in the world." Courtney said as they kissed again.

"I wuv you so much." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I wuv you too." Courtney replied back as Gwen increases her rubbing speed.

"Oh God! OH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! GWEEEEEEEEN! KEEP GOING!" Courtney moaned in wonderful delight.

"Who is my diaper princess?" Gwen asked Courtney softly.

"Ohhhh…I am!" Courtney answered back.

"Good say this, say "I am a bad baby girl, I'm a bad Princess, keep pounding princess's pussy until I Cumsies in my Diaper" say that." Gwen commanded Courtney.

"I'm a bad -bad baby girl, I am a sexy, naughty, bad princess…keep pounding Pwincess's Pussy until I Cumsies in my diaper!" Courtney shouted out.

"Good Girl…" Gwen said as she had that dominatrix tone in her voice for a second.

"Thankies Gwen." Courtney said as she was panting and squealing before Gwen got herself for an orgasm because Courtney was also rubbing her as well.

"I'm…I'm close!" Gwen said to her.

"Me too!" Courtney said as they began to climax.

"GONNA CUMSIES IN OUR DIAPERS!" Both of them screamed as the climax was happening.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed once more as they came inside of their diapers and all over their hands as they panted a bit before they smiled.

"What did you think of that Christmas Present my sweet Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"It's the best one ever." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen told Courtney.

"You are welcome." Courtney said to Gwen as they kissed once more before they changed each other and left the studio to rejoin the others in their Christmas Goodness.

"We're back." Gwen and Courtney said before they kissed.

"Hey Guys." Marley said to them.

"So, Tyler what are you making for Lindsay?" Bridgette asked him.

"I'm making her…her dream bike." Tyler answered her.

"Wait a second do you mean the bike she always asked for every Christmas? The Sunset Sally Bike where of you ring the bell the sound effects have the horse going neigh twice?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yeah. But this one has a built in selfie stick and cell phone feature with auto-type so it can correct any name she forgets and it has a horse's head made out of marble." Tyler told Bridgette.

"Aww…that's beautiful!" Bridgette said as she had a tear in her eye.

"Thankies…Although, I still need a lotta work…" Tyler said to her.

"No problem, Geoff can help…he built several of my newest surfboards from last years birthday, plus he put a really nice Toyota Engine in my new Hyrbrid Car equaling more power." Bridgette told him.

"Is that from Home Improvement?" Tyler asked her.

"Yeah, Geoff is a huge fan of it. I like it some but I'm not a fan of the opera also but I don't scream every time it's mentioned but I do like Wilson, Geoff likes Tim, Jill, Al, Wilson, pretty much so everyone also…he thinks he's cool. Anyway I'll get him for you, Geoff?" Bridgette said before Geoff arrived.

"What's up babe?" Geoff asked her.

"Can you help Tyler build Lindsay's Dream Bike?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Sure thing babe, I'll be happy to help." Geoff said as they kissed.

"And while he does that…" Bridgette's mind said as she got up.

"I go to the studio and make a sexy Christmas tape for Geoffy-Bear." Bridgette said as she left the craft room and went into the studio before she made the set into a tropical themed one with a grass skirt and a Hawaiian flower worn on her head like she wore in Aftermath: Hawaiian Style as the grass skirt was green.

"That is more like it." Bridgette said as she did the luau dance for a second as she laughed for a bit.

"Ahh..." Bridgette sighed before she placed her hands and kicked back on the pool bed.

"I miss Hawaii, it's where I grew up during the summer with my aunts and uncles, and it's my home away from home…I just wish I can live there." Bridgette said as she got up ready to go, confident, and smiling because she was comfy being near home, and well...she was horny and she turned on the tropical music.

"Well, it's Showtime." Bridgette said before she began recording and doing that luau dance again as she was smiling away.

"Hi Geoffy-Bear." Bridgette said before she finished the luau dance.

"First off Merry Christmas, as this is your gift from me to you." Bridgette said as she took off the grass skirt and rubbed the outside of her diaper in a sexy way before she grabbed her blue dildo and began using it.

"OHHH!" Bridgette moaned in pleasure as she went softly with the dildo.

"Geoffy-Bear…Baby Bwidgey wants you to fuck me for Christmas." Bridgette said as she increased the speed with every pounding of the dildo.

"Baby Bwidgey feews so wet in my snuggies." Bridgette said in baby talk.

"Oh Geoffy Bear…you wuv it do ya?" Bridgette asked in front of the camera before she stopped for a second because she began to go number one.

"Oh, God yes…Baby feews good." Bridgette said as she kept peeing for another minute until she finished as she resumed using her dildo and she also began rubbing with her fingers.

"Ohhhh! It feels weally good…especially when baby Bwidgey wubby pee into my pussy…along with sexy toy that can make wots of Cumsies." Bridgette said in a combo of baby and sexy talk.

"Ohhhh! I can do it all day!" Bridgette said to herself as she was near Cumsies.

"Baby Girl about to cumsies in her snuggies…here it comes…" Bridgette said as she was squealing away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette screamed as she came inside of her diaper as she began to pant and giggle.

"Ohhhh…" Bridgette sighed as she was in a euphoric state of happiness.

"Merry Christmas Geoffy-Bear." Bridgette said as she turned off the camera and the music before she changed her diaper and left the studio and returned to the craft room.

"Hey guys! How's it going on the bike?" Bridgette asked Tyler and Geoff.

"Awesome!" Geoff answered her.

"It's almost done.]" Tyler answered her as well.

 **45 Minutes Later**

Everyone wrapped up with their crafts and what not as they were wrapped in wrapping paper.

"Okay…it's present time." Chris said as he pulled a big rope which opened a curtain which revealed everyone's presents.

"Wow!" The babies said.

"Is that a Sunset Sally Bike?" Lindsay said as she was about to form tears of joy in her eyes.

"Looks like it." Chris said as she squealed in joy.

"Thankies Tyler! Thankies so much!" Lindsay said as she hugged and kissed him.

"No problem babe." Tyler said to her.

 **Here are the following list of gifts that everyone got so please, please bear with me okay? Now here we go:**

Alejandro got Heather the entire Scrollsaw series on Blu-Ray, all 10 movies on there, Heather gave Alejandro a set of Diamond Earrings, Gwen and Bridgette gave Courtney her violin while Gwen gave Courtney a diamond promise ring, and Courtney gave Gwen an Evanescence Teddy Bear, Brody gave MacArthur a wetsuit, MacArthur gave Brody a Blu-ray set of "Beverly Hills Cop 1, 2, and 3", Geoff gave Bridgette a statue of two dolphins kissing in the shape of hearts made out of jade, Bridgette gave him a sexy tape, Emma gave Noah a necklace that says "Love for Eternity" and Noah gave Emma a ear ring.

Kitty gave Emma a selfie stick, and Emma gave her tickets to the Lion King.

 **I am sorry but I cannot list anymore gifts.**

"Justin, Phanphers is so beautiful!" Dawn said as she and Justin kissed.

"Good…I'm glad you liked him, I sewed him all by myself." Justin replied back as Courtney was playing "White Christmas" on her new violin for a second.

"You guys, this is so sweet, fixing up and repainting my old violin…it's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me in ever." Courtney said as Gwen kissed before Bridgette hugged.

"Thankies Courtney." Gwen and Bridgette said.

"You're welcome you guys." Courtney replied back as she kissed Gwen back.

"So babies, what do you think of your gifts?" Chris asked them.

"Awesome!" The babies answered him.

"Good, now we're going to put on a good Christmas Movie called "Scrooged" if that's cool with y'all?" Chris asked them.

"YAY!" The babies cheered.

"Cool! It's like A Christmas Carol but with Bill Murray in it and it's funny." Chris said before he put it on.

"Dude, I love this movie." Geoff said to Brody.

"Same here dude, this is going to be hilarious." Brody replied back as the movie began.

Halfway though the movie Santa Claus arrived and sprinkled magic dust to make them fall asleep.

"Is that?" Chris said in a whisper tone.

"Shhhh…" Santa said to shush him.

"Sorry Santa." Chris told him.

"It's okay, everyone in here has been a good boy, even you." Santa said as he gave Chris a piece of paper.

"Merry Christmas." Santa said before he left.

Another 50 minutes later, the movie ended and everyone woke up as there was a gigantic bag in front of them.

"Hey…what's this gigantic bag doing here?" jasmine asked everyone as Santa came back for a second.

"Oops, I forgot my bag. I wouldn't be me without it…" Santa said to himself as he grabbed his bag and left.

"Was that Santa Claus?" Shawn asked Jasmine.

"Yep." Jasmine answered him.

"Santa officially exists." Owen said as he was filled with glee.

"So, everyone got what they wanted for Christmas…and now we get dressed and leave for a few weeks." Chris said as the babies got out of their diapers and grabbed their luggage.

"Merry Christmas you guys!" Chris said to them.

"Merry Christmas Chris!" The babies replied back as they officially left.

"And Merry Christmas to all of you, and to all a goodnight! See you all next time on Total Drama Babies!" Chris said as the camera faded to black.

 **Look, I know Christmas is not happening for another Two Months, but I'm busting my hump for my 5** **th** **anniversary which is in 5 days from today!**

 **Next episode is the Valentine's Day episode so there will be lots of sex in that upcoming episode from all of the couples.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	16. Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day

 **Disclaimer: This is the first episode after "Christmas Break" so there will be lots of romantic fun sex in this episode so ENJOY!**

It was over a month since the babies returned from Christmas break and they have had some fun since but nothing was compared to what was about to take place on Tuesday February 14th 2017.

The main room and the hallways and another room were decorated with Valentine's Day decorations as the babies were asleep in their baby shirts and diapers, and the plus 10 couples were snuggling with each other as Chris and Luke were outside in the hallway.

"Ready Luke?" Chris asked him.

"Ready Boss." Luke answered him before Chris turned on his megaphone.

"Time to wake up!" Chris said as everyone woke up with a yawn.

"Ay Dios Mio…Morning Chris, but what's with the decorations?" Alejandro asked him.

"It's Valentine's Day." Chris answered as everyone cheered.

"Right, Happy Valentine's Day. Mi Amor." Alejandro said to Heather.

"Thankies." Heather replied back as they kissed.

"Yay! It's love day!" Lindsay cheered as well.

"What are the activities for today?" Geoff asked him.

"Well, we first shall play a game of Confetti Wars." Chris answered/announced as everyone cheered.

"Sweet!" Geoff said.

"I've heard of that game." Topher said.

"I'm game, bring it." Brody said as he was up for it.

"We shall split the teams into oldest couples to newest couples like Team one will be Geoff and Bridgette, Lindsay and Tyler, Owen and Izzy, Gwen and Courtney, Harold and LeShawna, and finally…Cody and Sierra." Chris announced as they went to the left side of the room.

"While Mike and Zoey, Justin and Dawn, Marley and Scott, Topher and Sammy, Amy and Shane, Alejandro and Heather, Noah and Emma, Shawn and Jasmine, and finally Brody and MacArthur will be on team two." Chris said as Kitty had to join team two to be with her sister.

"I know Kitty isn't dating anyone but she can support her sister and help out." Chris said as she and Emma hugged.

"Ready?" Chris asked everyone.

"Ready!" They answered back.

"Go!" Chris said as everyone grabbed confetti balloons and began throwing like they were throwing dodgeballs.

"Quick feet! Fast hands!" Heather shouted out as she got hit by one.

"Hey!" Heather said as she grabbed one and threw it back at Zoey.

"This is kind of fun." Zoey said as she got it and meanwhile Izzy was using herself as a shield for her teammates, commendable to say the least as she got it.

"Hey…I like this! Keep it up!" Izzy said as she threw back at Marley and Scott.

"Geoffy! Help!" Bridgette screamed.

"Coming babe!" Geoff said as he sacrificed himself because he got hit with several confetti balloons.

"LeGoddess, Help!" Harold shouted before LeShawna intercepted Jasmine's confetti Baloon.

"Nuh-Uh…not on my watch." LeShawna said as she threw it like she was Clayton Kershaw of the Los Angeles Dodgers with great speedo and control it hit her in the face.

"Crikey! My face!" Jasmine said as Shawn threw balloons back like he was Kyle Hendricks of the Chicago Cubs starting rotation.

For the next several minutes everyone kept at it and had a lot of fun, as they kept throwing confetti balloons at each other like it was the Battle of Gettysburg until Luke Razorblade blew a whistle.

"Game's over!" Luke said.

"Who won?" Heather said as she was a bit worn out.

"Yeah, I wanna know!" Brody said in agreement.

"We have a tie." Chris said.

"Awww…!" Everyone groaned out in disappointment.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Luke said as he calmed them down.

"Great! Nobody wins!" MacArthur said out in complete disappointment.

"Now what?!" LeShawna said as well.

"But the good news is that you have won a prize that you all get to use!" Chris said.

"What is it some crappy participation ribbon?" Scott asked him.

"No…" Chris answered him.

"You get to have sex with your lovers." Chris announced.

"YAY!" Everyone cheered.

"Sweet! I get to make love to Linds!" Tyler said.

"There is a special/studio where you get to have that sexy video on video if that's cool and while you debate, we are going to order some food and clean up." Chris said as the 16 couples begin talking.

"I suggest that we go first." Harold said.

"No…we go first." Alejandro said in this 16 couple debate.

"I say whoever lasted longest should go first!" Sierra said.

"Okay then, so…who lasted the longest?" Goff asked Sierra.

"I did." Zoey answered them.

"Alrighty. So it's your turn first…so have fun you two." Gwen said to Mike and Zoey as Mike giggled a bit.

"Okay, we will." Mike said as they entered the studio.

"Wow…Candle Lights…Romantic Music…Sex Toys?" Zoey said as she picked up a vibrator for a second before she dropped it.

"It's for Gwen and Courtney." Mike said as they kissed.

"So, wanna do it diapers or no diapers?" Mike asked her.

"Diapers because you are the only man person to wear them and make them sexy." Zoey said as she was seductive and Mike blushed.

"Well…why Thankies Zoey, I worked out a lot at nights during Disney World, and during the Christmas Break but anyway…" Mike said before Zoey pinned Mike on the floor.

"Whoa!" Mike said as he was still pinned on the floor.

"Let's get started." Zoey said as they started.

"MMMMMMMMMM…!" Mike and Zoey began making out like they did during the Total Drama All-Stars finale as they were passionate and they kept it up before Mike began to rub her diapered area.

"MMMMMM…!" Zoey moaned as she was feeling Mike's soft hands on her crotch.

"That feels so good on my crotch!" Zoey said as she grabbed his white tank-top.

"Can I take this off?" Zoey asked him.

"Of course you can." Mike answered her before she took it off revealing his 8-pack abdomen.

"Ooooh…baby boy has sexy 8-pack." Zoey said as she felt touched them, and rubbed them.

"Thankies Zoey." Mike said while blushing.

"Baby Girl want hawd paci?" Mike asked Zoey while his diaper bulge formed and showed.

"Yes." Zoey said before she grabbed his hard morning wood revealing his 10 inch and 3 inch wide erection.

"My God…Wow that is a beautiful cock." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies." Mike said before Zoey began sucking it.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Zoey muffled as she was enjoying Mike's meat.

"Ohhh…" Mike moaned out softly.

"MMMMMMMMMMM…!" Zoey deepthroated and drooled on his cock.

"I wuv your baba." Zoey said on baby talk.

"Thankies now keep sucking on it until Cumsies happens." Mike said as she resumed sucking it as Mike was feeling something about to explode.

"I'm about to Cumsies! Here it comes!" Mike said as he grunted before he came inside of her mouth with every shot directly at her face and mouth.

"Mmmmmm…" Zoey moaned while she was licking it off of her face and into her mouth as she drank it all.

"Yummy cummy, oops I mean Cumsies." Zoey said to Mike as Zoey changed his diaper because there was a hole in the front.

"It's okay, you can say either one, Cummy or Cumsies." Mike said as he changed hers because it was wet and they got out and Mike out the shirt on.

"That was so fun, we need to do it more often." Mike told Zoey.

"I agree." Zoey said as she gave Mike a Hershey's Kiss.

"It's our turn." Owen said to Izzy.

"Come on!" Izzy said as they entered the studio and began making out like it was for old times sake.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Both of them moaned as they were tongue wrestling as Owen was already hard in his diaper.

"Oh, I love doing this with you…" Izzy said before she grabbed his wiener.

"Ohhh…! ME…! TOO…!" Owen groaned as he was aroused by Izzy's unorthodox pleasure methods.

"Can you rub me while I suck your wiener?" Izzy asked Owen.

"Sure thing Izzy?" Owen answered back as Izzy removed the hard sausage from the front of his diaper as it was 9 inches.

"Ooooh…big and meaty. Izzy wants." Izzy said as she began licking it before she started to suck on it.

"Ohhh…" Owen moaned out in delight.

"MMMMMMMMMMM…!" Izzy muffled in pleasure because Owen began rubbing her diapered area while she was sucking his morning wood.

"Good God Izz, this is awesome!" Owen said as she giggled a bit and smiled as she drooled and deepthroated it.

"Can I pound you afterwards?" Owen asked her as she nodded.

"Good Baby." Owen said before he grabbed her head and began fucking her beautiful face until it was near climax time.

"GONNA CUMSIES IZZY GET WEADY!" Owen shouted as he came inside of her mouth and swallowed all of his salty milky.

"Mmmm…Yummy cumsies." Izzy said as she laid down.

"lick me, and then after that fuck me." Izzy said to him.

"Sure." Owen said as he began licking her.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Owen muffled out as he was enjoying licking Izzy's sugary and tasty wet pinky cave like it was chocolate mixed with Chicken.

"Ohhhh…! OH GOD OWEN YOU ARE SOOOOOOO WOWTH IT!" Izzy screamed as she started to drool.

"Baby Izzy wuvs this…" Izzy moaned out as she was enjoying every bit of the action.

"So does Baby Owen…you have such a tasty pussy." Owen said in between licks before he resumed licking.

"ABOUT TO EXPLODE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Izzy screamed as she came all over his face and mouth in a shower.

"Ahhh…" Izzy sighed as she was panting.

"Thankies for the awesome shower." Owen said as they got up and kissed before she and Owen got up and kissed.

"That was wonderful." Owen said to her,.

"Oh, yeah." Izzy said before they got out of the room.

"It's your turn." Izzy told Harold and LeShawna.

"Well…I'm going to hump the living daylights out of you." LeShawna told Harold as she carried him into the room bridal style.

"And, since we're big people in this case, diapers off?" Harold asked her.

"Uh-Uh Sugar Baby, I want kinky, naughty, horny diaper sex for Valentines Day." LeShawna answered him while he grabbed his pacifier gag.

"Alright. Just wanted to check." Harold said before he took off his baby-shirt revealing his skinny, but sexy chest as he put on his paci-gag.

"God he looks so sexy." LeShawna's mind said as she blushed before she began rubbing her diapered area for a bit.

"You ready?" LeShawna said as she was horny before she switched to Shawnie mode and Harold nodded.

"But first things first." LeShawna said as she got his morning wood out and it was 10 inches long and 4 inches thick.

"Ooooh…" LeShawna said as she took the gag and gave Harold some tongue and cheek, then put it back in.

"Now start humpin'" LeShawna said in a seductive voice.

"I love this." Harold's mind said before they got into the cowgirl position.

"Mmmmmm…" Harold moans through the gag as he was enjoying it.

"Ahhhhhhh! This feels so hot! Keep going!" LeShawna said as Harold kept up the thrusting speed.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Harold moaned once again through the gag.

"And I know yo' do too, baby boy. Would yo' like me to give yo' a treat?" LeShawna asked Harold.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Harold muffled out as he nodded up and down signaling "Yes" to LeShawna as they stopped the cowgirl position.

"There we go…" LeShawna said as she took off her top revealing her 36 DD Breasts and began breastfeeding him while cradling him as Harold groped her wonderful and luscious as an apple of an ass.

"Mmmmmm…" Harold moaned as he was drinking from her left nipple.

"What do yo' think of this suga' baby?" LeShawna asked him before he stopped briefly.

"They are tasty, and so organic." Harold answered before he resumed.

"Ohhh…" LeShawna moaned out as Harold used his hand to also rub her diapered cave.

"Ohhhh…!" LeShawna moaned out once more as she stopped breastfeeding him and placed the gag back on him before she began rubbing his diapered crotch in retaliation.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Harold moaned through the gag before he spit the gag out.

"Bad baby Boy." LeShawna said before she increased the rubbing speed.

"Oh, gosh! I could do the same to you, if I could!" Harold said in pleasure.

"Then put your morning wood in my mouth, Baby wants your delicious Cumsies." LeShawna said as she was desperate.

"Okay." Harold said as he got his morning wood out of the frontal of his diaper and places inside of LeShawna's mouth.

"MMMMMMMM…" LeShawna moaned as the blowjob began.

"Ohhhh…yeah. Just like that, you suck like a pro." Harold moaned in pleasure.

"Thankies." LeShawna said as she stopped for a second before she resumed.

"MMMMMMMMMMM…" LeShawna moaned out in complete pleasure as now she was deepthroating and drooling on it like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh Gosh! Oh Gosh! OH GOSH! I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Harold said as he came inside of her mouth and shafted his dick as he shot his load all over her face as he and LeShawna collapsed on top of each other.

"Did baby like that?" Harold asked her as LeShawna licked the Cumsies off of her face and chest as she swallowed it.

"Yes I did…Thankies baby boy." LeShawna said to him.

"You're welcome." Harold said as she and Harold changed each other and she put her top back on.

"Yo' turn guys." LeShawna said as she and Harold left.

"She is referring to you two." Harold said to Cody and Sierra.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" Sierra squealed as she grabbed Cody's hands and ran in there.

"Whoa!" Cody shouted.

"Ready Cody-Kins?" Sierra asked him.

"Of course I am." Cody answered her as they began to kiss.

"This isn't bad. Actually this is quite fun!" Cody said as he liked it as he groped Sierra's biity.

"Ooooh…bad Cody. Wanna start of with some rubbies?" Sierra asked him.

"Sure." Cody said as they got down to the floor and began rubbing each other's diapered crotches.

"Ohhh…It kinda tickles." Cody said to her.

"Same…Ohhhhhhhh…" Sierra said as she started to moan a bit.

"I think I'm about to drool." Cody said to her.

"Drool…and kiss me with those drooly lips." Sierra said as they kissed and kept it up until Cody got hard in his diaper.

"Actually…" Cody said as he moved the frontal of his diaper to reveal his hard 10 inch morning wood.

"Can you kiss my dick?" Cody asked her.

"It'll be my honor Cody-Wody." Sierra answered as she began babbling and drooling like a baby.

"Baby wet. Time for a kissy!" Sierra said as she began kissing Cody's hard dingaling.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Sierra muffled in complete delight.

"How do you like my cock?" Cody said as he was acting a bit cocky as Sierra was babbling.

"Baby wuv it…Feels wike Paci and Baba." Sierra answered as she resumed sucking on it while kissing it.

"How do I look in my diaper?" Cody asked her.

"You look really hot in it." Sierra answered him.

"Thanks now, I'm about to blow…get ready!" Cody said as Sierra deepthroated and drooled on it.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Cody grunted and groaned as he came inside of her mouth with her swallowing all of it afterwards.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…So dirty and yet so tasty!" Sierra said as she smiled and giggled.

"Thanks." Cody said as they left.

"It's our turn." Topher said as he and Sammy arrived into the room.

"Wow, this is actually cute." Sammy told him.

"Yeah, this is a better version of The Bachelor." Topher replied back as they began making out.

"MMMMMM…" Both of them moaned out before Sammy grabbed Topher's diapered crotch and pulled out his 9 inch hard-on from the frontal of his diaper as Sammy was impressed.

"Ooooh…baby boy is very hard." Sammy said as she began stroking it.

"Ohhh…Yeah babe…I'm always hard for you." Topher said as she began to lick it and then to suck on it like a lollipop.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Sammy muffled out as she liked it.

"Wow…man you are great, how do you like the Topher Experience hands on?" Topher asked Sammy as she stopped sucking for a second.

"It's great. Tastes like Paci and Baba…" Sammy said before she licked it and resumed as this time she was deepthroating him.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Sammy moaned as she was loving every bit of it.

"Wow…Oh Wow!" Topher said as she was loving the pleasure that he was getting so he began rubbing her diapered crotch as he was near climax.

"You are about to experience The Naughty Part! Here I Cumsies!" Topher screamed out as he shot his load inside of her mouth.

"Mmmmmmm…Yummy Cumsies." Sammy said as she smiled and giggled.

"Thankies, but there's more to come…enjoy." Topher as he moved the frontal of her diaper to see her wet and pink cave as he began licking her.

"MMMMMMMM…" Topher muffled as he even began rubbing it to increase the pleasure.

"Ahhhhhhh…!" Sammy squealed in pure delight.

"Baby has an adorable pussy." Topher said before kissing it and resuming.

"Ahhhh! OH GOD TOPHER THAT FEELS SO GOOD! LIKE THAT!" Sammy said as she was now in a state of euphoria.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Topher kept up the licking, rubbing, and fingering.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…! OHHHHHHH…!" Sammy kept moaning.

"GONNA CUMSIES BABY GONNA CUMSIES!" Sammy screamed out as she came all over Topher's pretty face as he got every bit of it and Sammy panted.

"That was soooooooooooo…good!" Sammy said as she and Topher kissed.

"Thankies…get on all fours." Topher said as Sammy did so as he began pounding her doggy-style.

"Ohhhh…Ohhhhh!" Sammy moaned in sexual delight.

"Do you love this?" Topher asked her.

"YES! YES! BABY SAMMY WUVS THIS!" Sammy answered her.

"Good, because Topher's close…" Topher said as he was near orgasm.

"Gonna Cumsies! Bad Baby Boy Gonna Cumsies inside of bad Baby Girl!" Topher said before they screamed as he came inside of her wet cave and they collapsed starting to pant.

"Wow, that was so…awesome!" Sammy said to him.

"Thankies." Topher said as they changed each other before they left the room.

"Try to top that Bridgette and Geoff." Topher said cockily a bit.

"Oh, we will…" Geoff said to him as he and Bridgette entered the room.

"Once I come up with something." Geoff said as he was thinking.

"You'll think of something sweetie." Bridgette said as she kissed him.

"Thanks babe." Geoff said as he thought of something.

"Wait! We can play tongue hockey!" Geoff said as they began making out.

"Sure thing my sexy party king." Bridgette said as she and Geoff began making out.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Both of them moaned as they began playing tongue hockey as they were also touching each other's butts as they felt each other's soft diapers.

"I could pinch your butt all day…" Geoff told her.

"Same here, especially in these diapers they are so soft!" Bridgette said to him.

"I agree babe. Ready to make love?" Geoff said and asked her while Bridgette was kissing his neck and rubbing his diapered crotch.

"Geoffy Bear…you know I am." Bridgette said as he grabbed his 11 inch morning wood and began sucking on it like it was Paci and Baba.

"Mmmmm…" Bridgette muffled as she kissed it and drooled all over it.

"Baby want cummy." Bridgette said softly in a baby voice and a sexual voice as well before she resumed.

"Ohhhh…Good because baby Girl is going to get that." Geoff replied as she giggled before she started to deepthroat and drool on his hard cock.

"Ahhhhhhh…Shit! Baby Boy's about to Cummy!" Geoff moaned out as he was near climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff screamed out as he came inside of her mouth.

"Thankies! Baby wick you up!" Bridgette said before she licked Geoff's morning wood up in a sexual manner.

"Yummy cummy." Bridgette said in a sexual voice.

"Baby Boy wanna do more, but this time…Baby Boy wanna wick you Baby Girl." Geoff said to Bridgette as she was blushing and giggling away.

"Okay baby." Bridgette said as they swapped positions.

"Oooh…Baby has a cute pussy. Time for a kiss." Geoff said as he kissed it and began to lick it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT FEELS SO GWEAT! ESPECIALLY ON MY PUSSY! KEEP GOING!" Bridgette moaned and squealed like a dolphin.

"I will! It's so cwean!" Geoff said complimenting on her clean cave as he was kissing it and rubbing it, and he just started fingering it.

"I wuv you so much!" Geoff told Bridgette.

"I wuv you too!" Bridgette said as he kept up the licking, rubbing, and fingering of her pink area.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" Bridgette moaned out in delight as she was near climax.

"BABY GONNA EJACUWATE! GET WEADY!" Bridgette said as she was near climax and Geoff opened his mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette screamed out as she came inside of his mouth as Geoff got a mouthful and he swallowed it.

"Mmmm…that was delicious." Geoff told her as she giggled a bit.

"Thankies." Bridgette said to him.

"No problem baby." Geoff said to her.

"I'm ready to go all the way, are you?" Bridgette said and asked him.

"You know it babe!" Geoff answered her.

"3…" Bridgette said thus starting a countdown.

"2…" Geoff also counting down.

"1…GO!" Both of them said as they got into the missionary position as Geoff was pounding away as they were moaning and panting away.

"OH! OH GEOFFY BEAR!" Bridgette moaned out in pleasure.

"OH BWIDGEY BEAR!" Geoff moaned back in delight.

"OH! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HAWD!" Bridgette moaned out as Geoff increased how hard he pounded her.

"BABY BOY WUVS THIS BWIDGEY BEAR!" Geoff shouted in complete pleasure in between thrusts.

"SO DOES BABY GIRL! OH MY GOD! GONNA CUMSIES!" Bridgette screamed out.

"BABY BOY GONNA CUMSIES ALSO!" Geoff said as he and Bridgette were near climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as they almost broke the sound barrier.

"Geoffy Bear…that was awesome." Bridgette told him.

"Agreed Bridgey Bear." Geoff told her. As they changed each other and left the room.

"Gwen, Courtney…it's finally your turn." Bridgette said as the two girls arrived into the room as Gwen sees the sex toys.

"Guess we got extra accommodations." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah that that's nice, because I want one in my mouth." Courtney told Gwen.

"Ooooh…" Gwen said as she liked what she thought of.

"I wuv it when you think of the naughty stuff." Gwen said as she rubbed her diapered crotch.

"I wuv it when you think of the naughty stuff also, wike when you had sex with me during Christmas." Courtney said to Gwen, then Gwen gave Courtney her tiara.

"Yeah, that was fun." Gwen said as they kissed and they started to make out.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Both of them were making out like they were the Yuri version of Bridgette and Geoff when it came to passion.

"Wow, that felt good." Courtney said as Gwen grabbed the dildo.

"Ready?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said as Gwen began penetrating Courtney.

"Ohhhh…in my mouth!" Courtney moaned and commanded out.

"Sure thing." Gwen said as she gave Courtney the dildo as she began sucking on it like it was a real morning wood.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Courtney muffled as she was loving it while Gwen got a strap-on dildo.

"Hey Court, get rid of that one…" Gwen said as she was putting the strap-on dildo over her diaper.

"Suck this one instead." Gwen said as it has a 10 inch dildo and it was 4 inches wide.

"Okay." Courtney said as she threw her dildo away and began sucking on it.

"Like that?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Courtney moaned as she nodded up and down.

"Good girl, want me to pound you?" Gwen asked her as Courtney nodded again.

"Okay my sweetheart." Gwen said as she began pounding Courtney in the cowgirl position softly.

"Ahhhhh…! That is so sexy, feels so good!" Courtney moaned out.

"Keep it up!" Courtney said as well.

"Will do Courtney!" Gwen said as she kept it up.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney moaned out in pleasure and delight.

"HAWDER! HAWDER FOR YOUR QUEEN!" Courtney said as she screamed it out.

"I AM YOUR DIAPERED BITCH!" Courtney shouted.

"Yes! Yes you are!" Gwen said back finally.

"You gonna cumsies?" Courtney asked her.

"Yes." Gwen said as she kept up the pounding.

"Same!" Courtney screamed as they came as they panted.

"That was fun…but I want a turn with that strap-on dildo." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen said as she bended down doggy style.

"Ooooh…Doggy Style, tradition matters even in sex." Courtney said as she put on the strap-on dildo.

"I'm weady now." Courtney said.

"Good, let's rock and roll babe." Gwen said as Courtney began pounding away.

"Wow! That feels so good! Do you like that?" Courtney said.

"Ohhhhh…YES! KEEP THIS UP PRINCESS!" Gwen shouted.

"Good, because a Queen wuvs her wittle Pwincess." Courtney said in a sexual tone as she kept it up as she went harder and faster.

"Ohhhhh…OHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen moaned out.

"Who's my princess?" Courtney asked her.

"I AM YOUR PWINCESS!" Gwen shouted in ecstasy.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE!" Courtney shouted back in ecstasy.

"AND I'M A BAD PWINCESS!" Gwen shouted back.

"NO! WE'RE BOTH BAD PWINCESSES!" Courtney said as she switch positions as she did the missionary so she can tongue wrestle with Gwen.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" They tongue wrestled for a bit as well.

"GONNA CUMSIES! WET'S CUMSIES TOGETHER!" Both of them shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen and Courtney screamed and squealed out in pleasure as they came and now they panted as some window glasses shattered and the sound barrier might have been broken.

"That…...felt so gweat." Both of them said to each other.

"How was that?" Gwen asked her.

"That was the best Valentine's Day present ever." Courtney answered her.

"Same." Gwen said back as they changed each other's diapers and kissed one more time before they left the room.

 **This has gone on far enough.**

 **After the rest of the couples had sex.**

"Well guys how was making love with your partners?" Chris asked everyone.

"Awesome!" The babies answered him.

"You are all tired probably so why don't you all just go to bed now with your respective Valentines." Chris told them.

"Thankies Chris." The babies said as everyone fell asleep.

"See you all next time right here on Total Drama Babies!" Chris McLean said as the camera faded to black.

 **Okay listen to me before you get angry at me for not going through all of the couples…I did the best I can, but now…it was a bit much and I'm coming off of a seizure last night so just be grateful that I did the best I could but I promise I will do better from here on in.**

 **There are 6 episodes left until TDB comes to an end and it has been one of my favorite stories to ever work on…and I mean that, anyway the next episode is going to be a good one as the next one is Art Day.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	17. Art Day

Art Day

 **Disclaimer: This is one of the last episodes of Total Drama Babies, and today we're going to see the Babies do art.**

It was 5 Days since the infamous Valentines Day episode, as everyone was sleeping soundly.

"Wakey-Wakey babies!" Chris said as everyone woke up and yawned.

"Morning everyone!" Chris said to them.

"Morning Chris!" The babies replied back.

"Today is arts and crafts day, so today your going to display your artistic ability before the whole world." Chris said as everyone cheered and began working away.

Gwen began drawing a sketch of her future life as it had herself, Courtney, being happily married and having a happy family.

"Gwen what cha working girl?" LeShawna asked Gwen.

"Just a sketch drawing of me and Courtney, being happily married, well it can happen." Gwen answered her.

"Aww…!" LeShawna said as she was making a Pikachu statue out of Wood.

"Ow!" LeShawna said as she hurt her finger.

"I got you." Nurse Blaineley said as she got the splinter out of her finger and kissed her finger before putting a Band-Aid on it.

"Gosh…I wanna do this AB/DL thing so badly." Nurse Blaineley said in her mind.

"Chris?" Blaineley asked Chris.

"Yes Blaineley?" Chris asked her.

"Next week…can I be an AB/DL and be a nurse?" Blaineley asked him.

"Of course." Chris said to her.

"Thankies Chris." Blaineley said as she hugged Chris.

"No problem…grab a diaper to go with your nurse's uniform and put it on." Chris said as she did so.

"Thankies again Chris." Blaineley said as she resumed her nurse duties and meanwhile Amy and Sammy were working on a painting portrait of their parents, Alejandro was making a macramé owl while Geoff and Bridgette were drawing, and everyone else were doing their own artwork.

"Lindsay?" Tyler asked her.

"What's up sweetie?" Lindsay asked him.

"What do you think of my artwork. It's a sketch of you in a bikini." Tyler said to her.

"Awww…it's romantic!" Lindsay said as everyone kept working at their artwork as Owen had a big canvas as he was throwing paint at the canvas.

"UGH!" Owen grunted as he kept throwing paint-balls at it until he accidently got Alejandro.

"AY! My hair!" Alejandro said as he was upset after he got paint all over his hair.

"WAAAAAAAH!" Alejandro cried like a baby for a bit.

"Alejandro, I am so sorry! It was an accident!" Owen said to him.

"I'll get you for this." Alejandro said as he threw some paint back at Owen.

"My face!" Owen said as he and Alejandro began a paint fight, which escalated pretty fast.

"PAINT FIGHT!" MacArthur shouted as everyone began throwing paint all over each other as a lot of paint product was waste within the next 5 minutes.

"That's enough…! That's Enough…!" Chris said as he got annoyed until he used his air horn as it gave out a loud buzzer sound as everyone stopped.

"I SAID THAT IS ENOUGH NOW STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Chris shouted at them.

"I have seen everything and this is a much worse waste of paint product since the paint-ball challenge, I am disappointed in all of you. All of you need to apologize right now or you are all going to timeout." Chris said to the babies.

"We're sorry." The babies apologized to Chris.

"Thank you, now clean this up because Art Day is over…I'm sorry but thanks to Alejandro there will be no more Art Day." Chris said to them.

"Awwww…" The babies groaned in disappointment before they cleaned up and put on fresh diapers.

"I'm sorry amigos and amigas, I really am sorry for overreacting, I promise to make up for it." Alejandro said.

"With what?" Mike asked him.

"How about if I put on a movie." Alejandro told them.

"Okay." The babies said as Alejandro put on "the Road to El Dorado" and they watched it as they were asleep already.

"Goodnight you guys." Chris told them.

"Goodnight Chris." The babies said back.

"See you next time on Total Drama Babies." Chris said as the camera faded to black.

 **I apologize if this episode was half-assed.**

 **Now there are only 5 episodes left in the series as the next episode has the babies competing in a fashion show.**

 **READ AND REVIEW! EVERYONE!**


	18. Sexiest Babies Alive

Sexiest Babies Alive

 **Disclaimer: In this episode, the final five official cast members of the show who are the following…Taylor, Jacques, Josee, and Miles from The Ridonculous Race as Blaineley who's been a nurse since the show started makes her AB/DL Debut in this episode. ENJOY!**

It's been a week since the infamous "Art Day" fight as the babies are sound asleep before they yawned and woke up.

"Good Morning Babies." Chris said to them.

"Good Morning Chris!" The babies said to him.

"Today…it's special for two reasons number one, we have five new babies joining us please welcome Jacques, Josee, Taylor, Miles, and one of our former nurses Blaineley!" Chris said as the five some arrived.

"Sis!" Harold said to Miles.

"Harold!" Miles said back as they hugged.

"I can't believe that Mom let you do this." Harold told her.

"Eh, besides it'll be good for my self-esteem just like what you are doing." Miles told Harold.

"As I was saying…today, there will be a diaper fashion show and you get to keep a full pack of the diapers that you will be wearing today at the fashion show." Chris told them.

"YAY!" The babies cheered.

"What does the winner get?" Heather asked Chris.

"A collector's item of their choice!" Chris announced.

"Ooooooooooh." Everyone said.

"Yep. Now get ready for the fashion show." Chris said as the babies got out of their regular diapers and got into their fashion diapers as there was a theatre full of 1,500 people at the Helmsley Ballroom more than an hour later.

"Listen up…me, Chef, and Jen from the Ridonculous Race are the judges and we are going to be fair and impartial." Chris said.

"Let the fashion show begin!" Jen said as LeShawna walked out first as there was a local team of paparazzi to take the photos as the cameras flashed as LeShawna did poses until she stopped for the judging and explaining portion.

"I wanted to go a bit…Stylus. So I'm goin' with a roulette diaper which was made by Bambinos." LeShawna said as the audience applauded her design.

"Oooooh…" Jen, Chef, and Chris said.

"She looks smoking hot." Harold said as he formed a bit of a bulge in his diaper.

"Perfect, and we give out a 30 out of 30 to you." Jen said to her.

"Thankies." LeShawna said as she left.

"Ladies and Gents, Justin Morrison is next." Jen said as Chris handed out tissues for 1,500 People.

"And for easy reasons." Chris said as Justin arrived on the runway and like pro, he did every pose in the book as he even did Magnum like Derek Zoolander as the audience cheered.

"My diaper which was made by Bambinos, is to make Zoolander look like a hobo while paying tribute to him as well, it's called "Magnum" so what do you think?" Justin asked the judges as they were enamored for a sec.

"Sorry, um…30 out of 30, Heather you are next." Chris said to him as he left and Heather arrived, pose, until she stopped.

"To celebrate My World Tour victory, I decided to go tropical mine is made by Bambinos." Heather explained.

"Not bad, 29.8 out of 30…next!" Chris said as she left and Alejandro arrived before he did a few poses, and even flexed his muscles until he finished.

"Mine made by Bambinos as I decided to go with Rose Petals on the taping of my sexy diaper." Alejandro said.

"Not bad, a 29.5 next!" Chris said as Alejandro left and Sierra arrived to the cameras flashing all around.

"I am wearing an Emoji Diaper made by ABU based on ABU Cushies, aren't they adorable?" Sierra said as she kept posing as the Emojis on said diaper are "Smiling Face, Camera, Baby." And several more.

"Awesome design, very creative." Jen said to her.

"The score for you is 29.8 and Cody's next." Chris said as she left, and Cody arrived as he posed for a bit and went up to the judges.

"I went for Candies in this Bambino inspired Diaper." Cody said to them.

"That's impressive 29.3 out of 30." Chris said as Cody left as he fist bumped with Harold as he was getting kissed by LeShawna for good luck.

"Good luck Suga' Baby." LeShawna told him.

"Thankies LeShawna." Harold said as he went out there and did some sexy poses until he stopped.

"I went with Japan's one and only Cherry Blossoms with Kanji as it was made by Bambinos." Harold said to them.

"Oooooh." The judges and audience said.

"Wow, the diaper fashion show has gone international, 30 out of 30." Jen said as Harold did a Japanese bow.

"Arigato." Harold said in Japanese which means "Thank You" before he left and then it was Lindsay's turn.

"I did mine with fashion as it was made by Bambinos." Lindsay said as her diaper had fashion tapings and it was pink.

"30 out of 30." Chris said as she left and Tyler arrived.

"My diaper has sports tapings and it was made by Bambinos, to the extreme!" Tyler said as he did the Heisman pose.

"28 out of 30, next!" Chris said as he left and Gwen arrived and did several poses.

"I went for the style of Tim Burton." Gwen explained after the poses as her diaper was the logo of Tim Burton's "The Nightmare before Christmas" as her diaper print was black as it was made by Bambinos.

"She looks so hot." Courtney said to herself.

"Awesome! 29.9 out of 30, Courtney you are next." Chris said as she sported a lawyer themed diaper made by Bambinos as she posed a lot.

"I went for a trial diaper." Courtney said as she made it short, and sweet and right to the point.

"27 out of 30, next!" Chef said.

"Eh." Courtney said as she left and Jacques and Josee arrived as their diaper prints were colored in Gold but they were made by Bambinos.

"I went with Gold Roses, for my love Josee." Jacques said to Josee.

"Nice, and what is your diaper Josee?" Jen asked her.

"Mine is Gold but I went with Golden Snowflakes." Josee said as they kissed.

"29.2 for the both of you. Next!" Chris said as they left and MacArthur arrived.

"I went with Badges and Sirens for this diaper as it was made by ABU Cushies, and it's perfect for my sexy booty." MacArthur said as she posed and even did a booty shake in them to turn Brody on a bit.

"Whoa…" Brody said as his nose almost bled.

"29.1 for you next!" Chris said as she left and Brody arrived next as he took off his pink tank top and posed, even flexing his muscles.

"Wow…he looks so hot, I wanna arrest him and put him in baby jail because he looks too sexy." MacArthur said in her mind.

"So, Brody what design did you do for your diaper?" Chris asked him.

"I design my rad diaper with Sandcastles and Sand Palaces." Brody answered him right back.

"30 out of 30, and Brody is one sexy diapered beach God as now it is Geoff's turn." Jen said as Brody left as he and Geoff fist-bumped each other as Geoff went out on the runway as he took off his shirt and hat as he flexed his muscles and posed as well.

"Damn, he looks awesome." Bridgette said as she licked her lips.

"Geoffster…what design did you go for with this diaper?" Chris asked him.

"I went with balloons and confetti, just like Pinkie Pie's cutie marks." Geoff said to them as he put his shirt, and hat back on.

"Wow, that is impressive…30 out of 30." Chris said as he left and Bridgette's turn was next as she did a few sexy crawls for the pics.

"My diaper was ocean themed as it was a snuggies." Bridgette told them.

"30 out of 30." Chris said to her as she left and it was DJ's turn as he posed a bit before he stopped.

"I went with a Pawprint Version of ABDL Rearz Safari." DJ told them.

"29.1 out of 30." Chris said to him.

"I need to announce something, I Devon Joseph am in love with Blaineley Andrews Stacey O'Halloran." DJ announced as everyone gasped.

"Wow! I guess we gotta know. When did this begin?" Chris asked him.

"When the show began." DJ answered back.

"Awwww…" Everyone said as Blaineley came to DJ.

"You mean it?" Blaineley asked him.

"Of course I do. When someone like you turned your life around and decided to become a nurse, and be nice to my friends…that's the kind of woman I need besides, you look adorable in a diaper." DJ told her as she blushed heavily.

"Well, thank you DJ." Blaineley said to him as DJ and Blaineley began to leave.

"Blaineley?!" Jen shouted.

"Come back here!" Chef said as Blaineley returned.

"What was your design of this diaper made by Bambino Bellissimo?" Jen asked her.

"I designed it with Gemmies and Hollywood!" Blaineley said to them.

"Since you are new, we are going to be sweet and give you 29.9 out of 30." Chris said to her as she left and Topher arrived as sexy music played as he posed some before he took off his shirt revealing his sexy 6 pack of abs as he posed some more as Sammy blushed in the backstage area.

"I used cameras for mine, and it was made by Tena Maxi because you see the dots." Topher said to them.

"Very good, 25 out of 30. Next!" Chef Hatchet said as Topher left and Sammy arrived and did a few sexy dances and poses before she finished.

"What did you do for your diaper?" Chris asked her.

"I used flags for my diaper. Made by Bambinos." Sammy said to Chris.

"Interesting, 27 out of 30." Chris said as she left.

"Sis, have fun out there." Sammy said before she and Amy hugged.

"Okies." Amy said as she did some sexy poses of her own.

"So Amy, what design did you go for?" Chef asked her.

"I went with Pom-Poms." Amy answered.

"Yay team! You get 27 out of 30…your turn Shawn." Chris said as Shawn arrived as he did a couple of poses.

"I went for a Walking Dead theme." Shawn said to the judges.

"The score of it is 29.86 and it is Jasmine's turn next!" Chris said as he left and Jasmine arrived and did a few sexy crawling poses.

"So, Jasmine what did you do for your diaper?" Chris asked her.

"I have a boomerang nappy as it was made by Bambinos." Jasmine answered him.

"29.45 out of 30 next!" Chris said as she left and Shane arrived now and did a few poses and even took off his shirt to make Amy blush a bit.

"So…Shane, what is your diaper design?" Chris asked him.

"I did mine based on "The Jack of All Trades" tapings as mine is a Bambinos also, pretty much so like everyone else." Shane said.

"Awesome! A diapered Jack of all trades! 28.7 next!" Chris said as he left and Dakota was next as she arrived with her paparazzi entourage as she wore her sunglasses as she posed, and even crawled a bit before she stopped.

"I went with stars! Like Hollywood!" Dakota said to them.

"30 out of 30, next!" Chris said as she left and Owen arrived as his diaper was a mix of Bambinos Classico and Bambinos Teddy Bears as he posed a lot in them.

"He looks so cute!" Izzy said to herself.

"I have food tapings and teddy bear tapings." Owen said to the judges.

"You totally have the diaper look Owen." Jen said to him.

"Thankies." Owen said to them.

"30 out of 30 for you…next!" Chris said as he left and Noah arrived.

"My diaper was made by Bambinos and it has Books deigns on the tapings." Noah explained.

"21 out of 30, next." Chris said to him.

"Okay…at least I tried." Noah said as he left as Emma and Kitty arrived.

"You two girls, what designs do you have for your diapers?" Jen asked them.

"I have the selfie emoji for my diaper." Kitty said.

"And I have a paper emoji for mine!" Emma said as well.

"29 out of 30 for both of you." Chris said as they did a selfie together as they left and Taylor arrived as she did poses and the paparazzi u3ook photos of Taylor.

"What diapers did you go for Taylor?" Jen asked her.

"I went with Money for my Bambino Diapers." Taylor answered.

"Awesome, 30 out of 30 for you…Sky's next!" Chris said as Taylor exited and Sky arrived as she did some Gymnastics Stuff and even did a sexy pose or two.

"My diaper was made by Bambinos as my tapings were logos of Olympic Gold Medals." Sky said.

"30 out of 30, next!" Chris said as Sky left and Scott arrived before he took off his shirt revealing his sexy set of 6 pack of abs as Scott even flexed his muscles as Marley blushed a bit.

"So, what did you do for your diaper?" Chris asked.

"I did a farm scenario for my Bambinos diaper." Scott said to them.

"29.5 and it is Marley's turn." Jen said as Scott left as Marley arrived skipping like she was Pinkie Pie as she did a pole-dancing thing and posed a bit.

"What did you do for your diaper?" Chris asked her.

"I did a My Little Pony themed diaper as it had logos of the Mane 6 on the tapings as the diaper is white." Marley said.

"30 out of 30, next!" Chris said as she left and Izzy arrived and did a few sexy poses before she finished.

"Mine is a Jungle Asylum themed diaper made by Bambinos." Izzy said to the judges.

"23 out of 30 next!" Chris said as Dawn arrived as she did a few sexy poses and then stopped to begin meditating.

"So…what did you do for your diaper?" Chris asked her.

"Mine is of Auras." Dawn said as she had a bunch of Auras Logos.

"29 out of 30, next!" Chris said as Dawn left and Zoey arrived as she spun around a bit while she posed.

"So, what did you do for your diaper?" Jen asked.

"I went for a retro dinner style." Zoey answered.

"The score for you is 28.3 next!" Chris said as she left and Mike arrived.

"So what's your diaper design? Jen asked him.

"I did it om my past." Mike answered her.

"Meaning?" Chef asked him.

"I did my design based on when I was a baby, like when I was a fan of Pikachu from Pokemon because my tapings for my diaper is Pikachu." Mike said.

"24 out of 30, finally our last model is Miles!" Chris McLean said as Miles arrived as she did some poses.

"I went with the sound of nature for my diaper as it was made by bambinos." Miles said to the judges.

"27 out of 30, okay everyone gather around." Chris said to the babies as they gathered around.

"We tallied up the scores, and…we have come to a decision that everyone is going to like." Jen said.

"The winner or I should say winners are…." Chris said.

"Everyone!" Chris announced as everyone as everybody cheered as they realized that they all won.

"That means all of you will get a collector's item of whatever you want, and it will come in the season finale!" Chris said as they cheered once more.

"Now get to bed because you babies must be exhausted." Chris said as everyone went to their cribs and began to fall asleep.

"Night Night Babies." Chris told them.

"Night Night Chris." They responded back as they fell asleep.

"See you all next time on Total Drama Babies!" Chris said as the camera faded to black.

 **What a show! Next episode will celebrate Harold and LeShawna's birthdays! READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	19. Harold and LeShawna's Birthday

Harold and LeShawna's Birthday.

 **Disclaimer: This Episode of TDB we worked on back in February earlier this year. ENJOY!**

It was a calm, warm day in March 2017 as Harold and LeShawna's birthdays were a day apart so they decided too celebrate their birthdays together as the babies were sound asleep.

"Time to wake up." Chris said as the babies woke up and yawned.

"Happy Birthday LeShawna!" Bridgette said hugging her.

"Yeah Happy Birthday dude!" Geoff said back.

"Bro, happy birthday." Miles said to Harold as they hugged.

"Awww…" Everyone said.

"Thankies everyone." Harold and LeShawna said back.

"For today's treat, we're gonna only be the A in ABDL's." Chris said to them.

"Huh?" Lindsay asked.

"It's an adult party!" Chris announced as Luke Razorblade brought out the cocktails as everyone took off their AB/DL clothes and put their normal clothes on.

"We needed a break from the AB/DL Lifestyle, and expand ourselves." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah…besides, I always wanted to gamble for fun." Courtney said to Gwen as they kissed before they began setting up a poker themed party thus getting rid of everything AB/DL related until the place was like a Vegas casino.

"All clean. Now we just need to…" Harold said before he realized something horrific was going to happen.

"Excuse me I need a moment." Harold said as he ran away to the back.

"Maybe he needs the men to help with the ladies." Cody said to Justin.

"What's going on with Harold?" Marley asked Justin.

"Harold made LeShawna look bad a few times and her dad is coming." Justin told her.

"Oh." Marley replied back as Harold was scared pacing like a madman not knowing what to do next.

"What am I gonna do?! Her dad is going to kill me!" Harold said before he calmed down.

"Maybe he forgot about it." Harold said before he started to panic again.

"No he won't! How could he forget I eliminated his own daughter?!" Harold said as he panted like crazy as LeShawna saw what was happening and came to him.

"Harold, relax…it is our special day, and someday he's going to find out that we're all ABDL's and I am going to tell him because it's the right thing but not yet, but I'm glad he's coming." LeShawna told Harold.

"Me too, but I am so scared." Harold said to her.

I'm more scared that my dumbass decisions during Total Drama Action are going to make my ginger ass become freshly cut grass." Harold said as he began to sweat and meanwhile LeShawna's dad named Marxon was driving his 2017 Ferrari LaFerrari on the way to the party.

"I'm excited about the party because it involves my only daughter, LeShawna…but I am going to confront Harold about this." Marxon said as he saw the building.

"I'm here!" Marxon said before Chris walked outside.

"Oh, yes! Welcome to the par-" Chris said as he was grabbed by Marxon.

"Before you ask, yes this place is out of business." Chris told him.

"My main concern, is you being the idiot that tortured my daughter, but thanks for the info." Marxon said to Chris.

"Thanks Mr. Jackson." Chris said to him.

"Anytime." Marxon said as he let him go.

"Daddy!" LeShawna said to Marxon.

"Shawnie! Happy Birthday!" Marxon said as they hugged.

"Thanks, and thank you for coming!" LeShawna said to him.

"No problem, but I am curious about one thing." Marxon said to her.

"What's up?" LeShawna asked him.

"Um…how come how half of the contestants from your time in TV are gone? And who on earth are the other ones?" Marxon asked her.

"Oh, sorry dad, I can explain that." LeShawna said to him.

"Please." Marxon said as she began explaining.

"Some of them are from season 4,, some are from season 6, and a few are from the Ridonculous Race and two of them were friends of the contestants." LeShawna explained.

"Ahhh okay…and the Ridonculous Race kids were with that Don fella?" Marxon explained and asked.

"We do not talk about him." Chris said with an envious tone.

"It's my kids birthday." Marxon said to him.

"Fine." Chris said to him as everyone was having fun.

"So, boss…What do you want us to do with him?" The first guard asked Marxon.

"Especially after with what he did after the film-lot during TDA." The second guard said as well.

"Rob, Johnny…let me deal with him." Marxon said to the guards.

"Sure thing boss." The guards said to him as Sierra and LeShawna were chatting away.

"I heard a lot about your dad's business! Have you ever considered inheriting the place when he retires?" Sierra asked her.

"I love Daddy, but I don't wanna inherit a casino business." LeShawna answered her.

"Why not?" Sierra asked her.

"Because, I have different dreams. He knows that, and he respects that." LeShawna explained to her as Marxon came up to Harold.

"Harold McGrady?" Marxon asked him.

"Yes sir?" Harold asked Marxon.

"First off Happy Birthday." Marxon said to Harold.

"Thank you." Harold replied back.

"But secondly, I am going to get you for what I did to my little girl." Marxon said in a threatening tone as he balled up his fist.

"AHHHHHH!" Harold let out a girly-like scream.

"Aaaaaaaand I'm gonna die…" Harold's Mind said.

"STOP!" LeShawna shouted to her dad.

"LeShawna what are you doing?" Marxon asked her.

"I thought you were cool with him! You even told me that you were cool with him." LeShawna said to Marxon.

"He lied!" The guards told her.

"Huh?" LeShawna said to them.

"I mean he lied because his parents have disowned them when he was a teenager." Johnny said to them as they ran away.

"Please explain this to me!" LeShawna said to him.

"Okay." Marxon said to her as he let Harold go as he grabbed his memory book.

"Shawnie…this will explain everything to you." Marxon said as he gave it to her and she began to read.

"As I met Alisha, the most beautiful woman, I began to think about my folks. Leaving them was for the better. Their all-work and no-play rule was awful. I mean, I don't wanna work nd skip out on even my own birthday." LeShawna read as she was stunned.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" LeShawna asked him.

"If you knew about it earlier you would have resented me." Marxon answered her.

"Daddy, I have a confession to make and it involves everyone from season 4, 6, and the Ridonculous Race as well." LeShawna said to him.

"Okay…I'm listening." Marxon said to her.

"This place…Ain't really shuttin' down. Ya see, Chris invited us to partake in another experiment…One that embraces our child at hearts." LeShawna said beginning to explain.

"Yeah…keep going." Marxon said.

"This…is a place for Adult Babies, I only wanted to go because I was so stressed out about you approving Harold and with everything else." LeShawna said as she started to form tears not crocodile tears but actual tears.

"But now that I know of your parents disowning you…" LeShawna said before she ran off and began to drive away.

"Way to go, dad of the year." Heather said to him.

"Twelve Dollars says that she finds your parents." Heather also said to him.

"Shut up, skank!" Marxon said to her.

"OH!" Heather said as she was offended.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jackson my name is Marley Wilson, and I am friends with LeShawna, she and Harold have explained their dilemma a few weeks ago…but I think the best thing for you to do when it comes to Harold is to forgive him and move on because he truly does care about LeShawna more than anything or anyone in the world." Marley told him.

"Okay Marley…you sound like a really nice girl young lady." Marxon said to her.

"I really am, I try to spread God's message every day." Marley explained to him also as Emma was with her.

"Now, I don't think she's gone too far…" Emma said before Marxon realized something.

"Crap! She got her permit the other day!" Marxon said as he grabbed Harold by the throat.

"Gonna take McLean's car and you are going to come with me!" Marxon said as his car pulled up as LeShawna returned.

"Wait, I thought yo' left?" Marxon said.

"I was planning on it but as I was driving…I learned that I cannot run from my problems." LeShawna said to him.

"I know, and listen I have always supported you and Harold together." Marxon said to her.

"Thanks daddy." LeShawna said as she and Marxon hugged.

"Is this Adult Baby thing temporary?" Marxon asked her.

"Yes it is." LeShawna answered him.

"Good and Shawnie, I'm sorry for lying to you, I didn't wanna seem like I was a burden…you and your mom will never ever be the reason my parents turned against me, as for your boyfriend, I was not walking in a Christ like way because I was not in a Christ like state of mind at the time when he did everything, but now I know he cares about you." Marxon explained to her.

"Thanks Daddy." LeShawna said to him as they hugged again.

"Thank you Mr. Jackson." Harold said to him.

"Anytime, now let's just enjoy the rest of the party." Marxon said as they headed inside to resume partying.

"And now…" Izzy said before she sets up a Piñata in the shape of a slot machine.

"WE WHACK THE PINATA!" Izzy shouted as she cackled as Geoff, Brody, MacArthur, Bridgette, Marley, Gwen, and Courtney tried to whack the Piñata but failed.

"Awww…Maybe I can make it easier? Anyone got a match?" Izzy said.

"NO!" Everyone shouted at her as Izzy shrugged.

"It's my turn." LeShawna said as she grabbed the bat and whacked it two times before the Piñata finally exploded as lots and lots of Candy fell to the floor.

"CANDY!" Everyone said as the dove into it.

"How did you get that much candy into one Piñata?!" Chris asked as he was surprised as 35 minutes later the party was over as the casino decorations were being put up.

"Thanks for the party, I have to get back to work. I love you." Marxon said to LeShawna.

"I love you too Daddy." LeShawna said as they hugged.

"Bye Dad." LeShawna said to him.

"Bye Shawnie." Marxon said as he left and everyone got back into their AB/DL Clothes as everyone was back to normal.

"Excuse us Chris but Har-bear and I need a few moments alone." LeShawna told Harold.

"Sure thing." Chris said as LeShawna and Harold went into another room as they began passionately making out.

"Mmmmm…" Both of them moaned as they played tongue hockey fir a bit before LeShawna grabbed his hard erect morning wood.

"Oooooh…Shawnie's gonna get what she wants fo' her birthday." LeShawna/Shawnie said as she began to lick and suck on the tip as it was 11 inches.

"Mmmmmm…!" LeShawna/Shawnie muffled out as she was enjoying it for her birthday as she was giving him a BJ for his birthday.

"Ohhhh…yeah, you like that huh?" Harold asked her as she nodded while sucking on it.

"Ohhhhhh…I'm glad that you like that Baby Slut, keep it up Baby Slut." Harold said as she started to deepthroat and deep drool it.

"Ohhhh, baby Harold is gonna cumsies! GONNA CUMSIES!" Harold shouted as he came inside of her mouth and shot every bit of his white tasty cumsies inside of her mouth as she swallowed it.

"Mmmmm…that was Yummy, so wanna pound me to end it?" LeShawna asked him.

"Oh yes." Harold said as they got into the doggy style position as Harold began pounding away.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…" LeShawna and Harold moaned as they kept the hump-fest up for 15 minutes.

"OH HAR-BEAR PUT THAT STUMP IN MY SEXY DIAPERED PUSSY!" LeShawna moaned out in pleasure.

"Yes Milady!" Harold said to her as they kept it up until they were near Cumsies time again.

"GONNA CUMSIES! WHERE DO YOU WANT IT?" Harold asked her.

"ALL OVER ME!" LeShawna answered him as they came with a scream as he came inside of her first, and then he came all over her face, and inside of her mouth once more to end it.

"Mmmmmmmmm…that was the most Yummy Cumsies, I ever had and the best pwesent ever." LeShawna said to him.

"Same with the pwesent." Harold said to her as they changed each others diapers before returning to Chris and everyone else.

"We're back…" LeShawna and Harold said.

"I heard your cries of passion, and that's okay with me it's your birthday." Chris said to them.

"Now time for sleep." Chris said to the babies as he left the room.

"Thankies fo' the best birthday ever." LeShawna said to everyone.

"Yeah, thankies you guys." Harold said as well as they gave Harold and LeShawna a thumbs up and fell asleep except for Harold and LeShawna.

"Thankies fo' the diaper sex." LeShawna said kissing Harold.

"No problem, LeShawna the Diaper Goddess." Harold said in a sexy tone as he kissed her back.

"Anytime." LeShawna said to Harold as they lay down next to each other.

"And thankies fo' back there." LeShawna said to him as she nuzzled him.

"You are absolutely welcome." Harold said as they kissed one last time before they fell asleep.

 **I worked really hard on this. There are three episodes left and in the next episode there will be...a trip to The Big Top.**

 **That is correct, they are going to The Circus right here on TDB!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	20. The Big Top

The Big Top

 **Disclaimer: This is the third to final episode of Total Drama Babies and in this one they will go to the circus. No Sex! But there will be cute moments of romance, and lots and lots of circus stuff. ENJOY!**

It was one week after Harold and LeShawna's Birthday as the babies were sound asleep until they yawned and woke up.

"Good Morning everyone." Chris said to the babies.

"Good Morning Chris!" The babies replied back.

"So, today as a special treat for the children inside of all of us, we are going to the Rogers Centre/Skydome in Toronto for a special event…wanna guess?" Chris said.

"OOH! I Love guessing games!" Izzy said.

"Is it the zoo?" Izzy asked.

"Nope we went there." Chris said to her.

"Right." Izzy said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, what is it? Football game?" Tyler asked him.

"Uh-uh." Chris answered.

"We are going to one of the greatest traditions in the whole World, as we are going to the Circus today." Chris announced with good cheer in his heart as the babies cheered.

"I love the circus!" Gwen said.

"Same!" Izzy said to Gwen.

"I was part of a circus for a full-time job, until I tried to breathe fire." Izzy said to Gwen.

"Ouch!" Gwen said to Izzy.

"Yeah but I'm okay now…that's why I made that fire starter, because I learned one night when I was still with the circus after a really long night of performing and I did it at a campfire outside of the tent and they loved it." Izzy said to Gwen.

"Cool!" Gwen said to her.

"We leave in 30 minutes so have breakfast and get ready to go to Toronto!" Chris said as they have Applesauce, or cereal for breakfast.

"Mi amour, did you know that I was part of a circus when I was a kid called "Cirque Du Infantile" it was a kids themed circus…I got offers from Ringling Brothers Barnum and Bailey, Cirque Du Soleil and more." Alejandro told Heather.

"Oooh…that's so awesome my love!" Heather said as they kissed before everyone finished their breakfast.

"So, what kind of circus are we going to see?" Dawn asked Chris.

"We are seeing the Circus Universal which is a mix of Ringling Brothers and Barnum and Bailey Circus mixed with Cirque Du Soleil." Chris answered right back.

"Are there going to be Animal Cruelty involved from this Circus?" Bridgette asked him.

"Nope, I spoke to the head of Universal Circus and the animals are taught by using being allowed to roam freely before the show and to be loved instead of being abused." Chris answered her.

"Thank goodness." Bridgette said to him.

"The show's at the Rogers Centre aka The Skydome as we are leaving right now let's get a move on." Chris said as the babies got on the bus and Luke Razorblade began the long trek as they look onward to their newest adventure.

"Shawn?" Jasmine said to him.

"What's up babe." Shawn replied back.

"I think that you will adore the circus, especially this one." Jasmine said to him.

"Same here." Shawn said as they kissed and hugged.

"So Courtney, have you been to the circus before?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I have been there a couple of times, but only when I performed with my violin." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Well tonight, it's going to be the first time that you are going to see the circus as a spectator and it will be a lot of fun." Gwen told Courtney.

"Least its with my favorite girl in the whole wide world." Courtney said as she and Gwen kissed as Gwen blushed a bit.

"Well…thankies for the compliment sweetheart. I love you." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I love you too my little Princess Gwenny." Courtney said as she and Gwen kissed again.

"So, maybe during the show we can have a little date as we can eat some Cotton Candy, and get our faces?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Normally I wouldn't but since you and I started dating, I feel like free again…like when Duncan and I let loose that night during the military challenge back at the Island…anyway I would love to go out on a date." Courtney said as they kissed again and held hands together as they blushed together.

"Here we are!" Chris said as they arrived at the Rogers Centre/Skydome as they got inside and there was a literal circus tent which was 150 feet up.

"Wow." The babies said as outside of the tent there were food stands, games, face painters, preshow behind the scenes stuff like meeting some of the animals and more.

"This is glorious." Geoff said as he was impressed.

"We have one hour to roam about and do whatever we want before the show starts to have fun!" Chris said to the babies as they began to roam freely as Izzy saw a flyer on the floor.

"What's this?" Izzy said as she picked it up.

"Adult baby clowns wanted for tonight's show…I'm in!" Izzy said as she wandered off into the tent and into the backstage area as she picked out a clown costume as it had a dress, hair scrunchies, gloves, and big clown shoes, as she put it on over her diaper, and baby shirt.

"Hello!" Izzy said to the ringmaster.

"Um…Hi, who are you?" The ringmaster asked her.

"My name is Isabella Van Langingham, but people call me Izzy." Izzy said as she introduced herself.

"Hello as you can see I'm the ringmaster but my name is Danny Sanders and I'm very pleased to meet a fan of the circus backstage." Danny Sanders said to her as they shook hands.

"I read your flyer about Adult Baby Clowns." Izzy said to Danny Sanders.

"Oh, okay then. So…do you have a name of your clown?" Danny asked her.

"Yep! Izzio the baby clown!" Izzy said to him.

"Yes! I like it. Anyway meet the rest of the troops, put your game face on and have fun out there tonight." Danny said to her.

"Okies then." Izzy said as she left the tent as she found Chris McLean.

"I'm gonna perform with the clowns tonight as an Adult Baby clown named Izzio!" Izzy told Chris.

"Cool! Break a leg!" Chris told her.

"Thankies!" Izzy said to him as she returned to the tent.

"Hello, you are the new clown my name is Rob but my character is "Robo the Clown" and these are the rest of the group, this is my sister Jackie, my cousin Tommy, my best friend Geoffrey but his character is G-Dawg because he is from Georgia, Mikey, my wife Betty who loves clowns, and Betty's twin brother's Louie and Ricky we are…The Clowns are in the Hall." Rob said to Izzy/Izzio.

"Hey guys! I'm Izzy from Total Drama! You ever heard of that show?" Izzy asked Rob.

"Of course! We watch it all the time." Rob said.

"We like the show for it's wild challenges but I believe that it can do better, no offense." Geoffrey said to her.

"That's cool! Besides we are doing a new season called Total Drama Babies, you ever heard of that?" Izzy/Izzio asked.

"Course, it's funny, and weird for us clown people because we never do clown porn, ever…unlike those idiots at Family guy who dared to make fun of our profession, DAMN YOU SETH MACFARLANE!" Mikey answered as he started to cry a bit.

"It's okay, it's just a TV Show." Rob said to him.

"Mikey really loves clowns like Betty, we picked Mikey off of the street after his family died in a house fire." Betty said to Izzy.

"I'm so sorry." Izzy said to Mikey and everyone as they had a group hug.

"Thanks, anyway…welcome to our troop and our skit that we are just outside of Clown School and Rob aka "Robo" is introducing his and Jackie's new baby sister and that is you." Betty explained to her.

"Okay." Izzy said to them.

"Anyway after you throw a pie at Jackie, you throw one at yourself as Robo sits on a clown horn, thus starting the pie fight and we all slip around well except for you because of the epic pie war." Rob explained to her.

"Cool! I love war! But I love being a clown better already!" Izzy said as she was getting her clown makeup on as she had her face painted like an Auguste Clown as she had white face paint, red for her nose, black for the outline, and finally orange for a flame on her cheeks.

"How do I look?" Izzy asked them.

"Wonderful!" Geoffrey aka G-Dawg answered her.

"Thanks Geoffrey." Izzy/Izzio said as the rest of the clowns started to get ready.

"The show starts in 20 minutes." Danny said as the rest of the clowns were getting ready as the babies were mingling and getting ready as Harold and LeShawna were getting some cotton candy.

"So…what do you think of this place LeShawna?" Harold asked her.

"It's beautiful, reminds me of going to the carnival." LeShawna answered him as they kissed before getting their cotton candy order.

"Bridgey, what do you think of this sort of circus?" Geoff asked her.

"It's better than most. Even than I'm happy at the very least that the lions and tigers aren't hit by chairs and whips." Bridgette answered him before she continued.

"Well, from what I learned from talking to one of the trainers the animals are allowed to roam freely before and after the shows, and they are properly taken cared of and loved and to me…that is the best kind of animal attraction at the circus." Bridgette said as she finished explaining it to him.

"Good for you Bridgey Bear, and I agree." Geoff said as they hugged and kissed.

"Want some cotton candy?" Geoff asked her.

"Of course, and I would like a milkshake also." Bridgette said as Geoff ordered two cotton candies and one chocolate milkshake.

"The show is starting in 10 minutes so hurry up everyone and get to your seats!" Chris ordered as Gwen and Courtney were getting their faces painted by a professional face painter.

"Fun fact. At my 4th birthday party, my Mom hired a world famous face painter who painted my face exactly like Tiger and hat was what got me into painting." Gwen explained to Courtney as the painter was doing both of their faces with both hands.

"Wow! That's too cool!" Courtney said as the painter then finished two minutes later.

"All done, check out your designs." The female painter said to Gwen and Courtney as they looked at each other's designs.

Courtney's face paint was a White Tiger while Gwen's was Ziggy Stardust as the orange for the lighting bolt was replaced with Midnight Blue, while the colors for highlights blue and purple were replaced by…black and camo green to match the colors of Gwen's shirt during the Total Drama Series as they looked at the mirror and gasped.

"Whoa!" Gwen and Courtney said in shock.

"Wow Court! You look beautiful sweetie!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies so do you! That's an awesome tribute to David Bowie aka Ziggy Stardust." Courtney said as they kissed and got into the tent as everyone got into their seats as the lights dimmed and everyone applauded as the ringmaster came out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…! Children of all ages…! Welcome to Circus World! Where everyone can be a kid!" Danny said as he began the show as everyone cheered and applauded.

"To start off our show, please welcome from Australia one of the best amateur animal trainers in the world…The one, The Only, Hunter Williams and his Big Cats!" Danny announced while the cage was being built.

"Hunter has 10 Tigers half of them male and the other half female, and the other two big cats are African Lions, on e of them a male and the other of them a female and here they come now!" Danny said as Hunter and his cats came out.

"Here are the tigers coming out first…" Danny said as the tigers started to appear in the cage.

"Eric, Lauren, Cassie, Mark, Rico, Sarah, Megan, Steven, Debra, and Ashton!" Danny said as everyone applauded.

"Finally the lions…Leo and Michelle." Danny said as everyone applauded again as the ringmaster stepped aside for a bi as Hunter began his training routine with some simple commands like standing on their back legs.

"Up! Up!" Hunter said as he brought out his special big cat whistle instead of the whip that most trainers use as the cats stood on their hind quarters as everyone applauded.

"Ah-Ha! Very Good!" Hunter said praising the big cats for their obedience.

"Now for the cat's great strength!" Hunter said as he triple flipped before Leo and Mark let him land as Cassie and Michelle jumped through a hoop synchronized which left the babies and Chris, and Luke amazed.

"Dude! That is so cool!" Geoff said to Brody.

"So rad man!" Brody said to Geoff as well.

"How are they doing that?" Sierra asked Bridgette.

"The trainer told me that they exercise three times a week." Bridgette said to her.

"Oooh! Cool!" Sierra replied back to Bridgette.

"Now, for the last trick…the cats are going to jump through three hoops as it is set on fire!" Hunter said as he set the hoops on fire as everyone gasped.

"And here we go!" Hunter said as the big cats went through the triple hoop with the greatest of ease as everyone applauded and Hunter, and the cats took a bow.

"Thank you very much!" Hunter said as he and the cats left the ring as the spotlight was now on the ringmaster as the ringmaster returned to the ring as the cage was being taken down by backstage people.

"How was that ladies and gentlemen?" The ringmaster asked the audience as they cheered.

"Now…ladies and gentlemen, here is a fun fact, normally we perform at Baraboo, Wisconsin in part of The Circus World Museum…and tonight is a one of a kind show where we have a mix of the circus we normally do but we also have a bit of Cirque Du Soleil as well because of a special agreement with them, anyway…now we're ready for our next act!" Danny said.

"Please welcome…Robo, Jackie, Betty, G-Dawg, Tommy, Mikey, Ricky, and Louie aka The Clowns in The Hall but we have another surprise clown in just a second but once again please welcome The Clowns in The Hall!" Danny announced as the "Saved By The Bell" theme song played in instrumental version and everyone applauded the clowns as the music stopped as the clowns dressed like college kid and they arrived to the ring as the ring was now decorated like a school hallway.

"So, Robo…where's the baby?" Betty asked him.

"Well, Jackie is on the way over here from Mom's with the new bundle of joy so we can all see her together." Robo answered Betty.

"So…cousin Robo what is she like?" Tommy asked.

"Well Tommy she is a bot of a wild one, but she is a cute on her name is Izzio." Robo said to Tommy.

"I hope she doesn't vomit all over the place." Louie said to Robo.

"Yeah, I hate puking." Ricky said to Robo as well.

"Relax guys…she is not a puking baby she's a sweet baby girl, G-Dawg baby sat her for a few hours while Mom and Dad had dinner last night did ya?" Robo asked him.

"Dude, she was a cutie baby…she was dope to have fun and play with, anyway where is she at guys? I have football practice in 2 Hours." G-Dawg said to Robo.

"Dude…you mean you have a game on TV in two hours between the Bulldogs and the Yellow Jackets?" Robo asked him.

"Right, sorry dawg." G-Dawg said to him.

"It's okay, and here comes Jackie with the new baby." Robo said as Jackie arrived with a beautiful baby carriage as it was a bit big but big enough as Izzy aka Izzio was in it.

"Here we are." Jackie said to the clowns and the audience as well.

"Waaaaah! Waaaah!" Izzio cried like a baby is supposed to do as she's missing something.

"Awwww…" The clowns said as Robo gave her new baby sister a teddy bear and her baby bottle as Izzio drank it for a second before she snuggled on her teddy bear as she got up begging for her pacifier.

"Binkie! Baby want binkie!" Izzio said.

"Okay, here is your pacifier." Betty said as she gave it to her as she began to suck on it.

"Izzy?" the audience said as they were surprised.

"Is Izzy performing tonight?" Heather asked Chris.

"Yep!" Chris answered her.

"Izzio, can you say Hi?" Robo asked her as she spit out her pacifier.

"Hi!" Izzio said as she waved.

"Oh My God, she is an awesome clown!" Marley said to Gwen and Courtney.

"I agree! She looks so cute!" Courtney said as she giggled.

"I'm Izzio! The newest baby and I'm a clown!" Izzio said as she laughed, and cooed.

"Jackie…I have a pwesent for you in my carriage!" Izzio said before she sucked her thumb.

"Sis, I hope you don't need a change." Jackie said to her.

"Nope." Izzio said as Jackie looked into the carriage as Izzio threw a pie into the face of Jackie.

"OH!" Jackie said after she got hit in the face by a whipped cream pie as everyone started to laugh, including the clown.

"Izzio!" Jackie said as Izzio giggled.

"It's especially fun to do it on myself!" Izzio said as she threw a pie onto her own face and everyone, including the clowns laughed at that.

"Wow girl, that got me laughing all night last night when you did it and it does so again today." G-Dawg told her.

"Thankies G-Dawg!" Izzy said to him.

"Now, who wants a pie fight?" Izzy asked the clowns.

"We all do!" The clowns answered right back.

"I just need to sit down for a second." Robo said as he sat down as the clown horn went off for a second as Izzio chuckled as everyone in the audience laughed.

"Izzio!" Robo said as he was laughing a bit.

"Uh-Oh." Ricky and Louie said as they were frightened because Izzio had a bunch of pies.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Izzio said as she began throwing pies as the "Rugrats" theme song began to play and the pie war began as the clowns threw pies back.

"PIE WAR!" The clowns and even Izzio shouted as they engaged in an awesome, fun, and creamy pie fight as the audience was laughing their butts off and the ringmaster even enjoyed it who stepped aside before the clowns started their skit.

"Whoa!" The clowns said before they sipped on the cream and the pie covering as anticipated and even some other clowns fell down and they declared a draw on the war as Robo and Izzio shook hands as the clowns, even Izzy took their bows and everyone applauded the clowns even Izzy/Izzio.

"Give it up for The Clowns in The Hall, and Izzio!" Danny said while the clowns and Izzio left as the crew were setting up the next act as Izzy/Izzio returned to be with the audience as she got to keep her costume and had her makeup still on.

"Hi guys, how was I?" Izzy said and asked everyone.

"This goes to show that, as crazy as you are, you know how to make it look awesome." Heather said to Izzy.

"Thankies Heather." Izzy said as they hugged and everyone congratulated Izzy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome the Flying Simpsons, they are The patriarch…Alex, his wife Bridget, and their kids, first the daughter Noelle and her twin brothers Stewart and Alex Jr!" Danny said as they came out as the trapeze thing was set up with a net as the ringmaster stepped aside and "The Crow and The Butterfly" by Shinedown began as Alex and Bridget were hanging upside down on opposite sides of the trapeze area while Noelle, and Stewart were on the left side of the trapeze, while Alex Jr was on the right side of the trapeze area as they did twirls, single backflips, double backflips, and even triple backflips as the audience applauded and cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen…all three Simpson kids are going to do a quadruple backflip with no net!" Danny said as the audience gasped before the net was dropped onto the ground as the music was stopped.

"I hope they make it." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too baby." Gwen said as well.

"Hup!" Bridget said as the kids did their quadruple backflip stunt without the net as everyone was stunned and they applauded again as they climbed down to the floor as they took their bows and left as the trapeze set was took down to the ground and put away by the ring crew.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the Elephants!" Danny announced before the 6 Elephants arrived.

"The dude are Michael, Homer, and Jumanji while the girls are Bella, Donna and Kathy!" Danny said as the audience was impressed.

"Oooh…" The audience said.

"Jumanji, and Kathy are our African Elephants while Michael, Homer, Bella, and Donna are Asian Elephants." Danny said as the audience said "Oooh…" once more.

"Please welcome back Hunter Williams!" Danny said as Hunter came back out and began using sign language to signalize the elephants to go up and they did so.

"Ahhhh…" The audience said as they applauded and liked it and hunter and The Elephants did other cool stuff before the elephants and Hunter took a bow.

"ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for the 6 Elephants!" Danny said as the elephants and Hunter left.

"Now…our final act are a few sisters who are the best jugglers in all of England, please welcome Lizzy, and Lisa Youngblood! The Juggling Youngbloods!" Danny announced as they got clubs, hoops, chainsaws, rings, fire torches, and even knives as they began doing their routine as they moved from hoops, to rings, to clubs, to fire torches, to knives and finally to chainsaws as the entire routine consisted of them tossing the items back in forth in a juggling motion and they finally finished and the audience applauded and the Juggling Youngbloods took a bow.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the stars of Circus World!" Danny said as everyone came out even the elephants said as Izzy/Izzio even came out to take her bow.

"Thank you all for coming! I'm your ringmaster…Danny Sanders, please drive safely on your way home and remember may all your days be circus days!" Danny said as the audience gave the circus performers a standing ovation as everyone left the ring as the ring crew began dismantling the set as the vendors were still open.

"Mr. Sanders, sir…that was an awesome Circus!" Chris told him.

"Well thank you very much, we appreciate the cast of Total Drama coming as our special celebrity guests tonight…and we would love for you to come again real soon." Danny told him.

"Izzy…you were wonderful." Rob said to Izzy.

"Thanks guys, thanks for letting me part of the clown troop!" Izzy said to Rob and the rest of the gang.

"Anytime Izzio, so wanna be part of the troop full time?" Betty asked her.

"Thanks, but no thanks…how about if I'm an honorary member of it and every time that you guys come to town, I perform with you guys?" Izzy asked them.

"Okay." The clowns answered her as they group hugged each other before Izzy left.

"Bye guys!" Izzy said as she returned to be with her friends and they got onto the bus.

"Luke, how as it?" Chris asked him.

"It was nice." Luke answered him as he had his face painted like Ultimate Warrior.

"Let's go home." Chris said as Luke began driving.

"So, what did you guys think of The circus?" Chris asked as they all cheered.

"I'll take that as "That was awesome!", so I appreciate that a lot." Chris said to them.

"Sammy, that was so fun!" Amy told her sister.

"I agree!" Sammy replied back.

"My aura was right, the mood on everyone was positive, and they all had a wonderful working environment." Dawn said to Justin.

"That's because the circus was at the Rogers Centre." Justin said as he and Dawn kissed and started to make out a bit.

"Best Circus I have been to in ages." Marley said to her boyfriend in Scott.

"Bridgey Bear?" Geoff asked her.

"What is it sweetie." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"What did you think of the methods from the animal trainer?" Geoff asked her.

"He was so sweet while performing nicely! Why can't all animal trainers be like that?" Bridgette asked him.

"I don't know babe, besides…this was the best circus I have ever been to in my life." Geoff said as they kissed and began to passionately make out.

"Mmmmm…" Both of them muffled a bit as they kept it up.

"So…was the circus fun or what?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"It was so fun." Courtney said as she and Gwen kissed.

"We're back!" Chris said as everyone got back into the daycare center.

"Who needs to be changed?" Chris asked as Harold and LeShawna, Bridgette and Geoff, Marley, Gwen and Courtney raised their hands.

"Alrighty, Blaineley get them changed and then we need to get to bed." Chris said as Blaineley was already on it.

"Sure thing boss." Blaineley changed them before everyone went to bed.

"See you all next time on TDB for the interview special before the finale." Chris said before the camera faded.

 **WE HAVE 2 EPISODES REMAINING.**

 **READ AND REVIEW AS THE INTERVIEW SPECIAL IS NEXT!**


	21. The Interview Special

The Interview Special

 **Disclaimer: This is a interview special where the cast of "Total Drama Babies" are interviewed by Chris McLean. ENJOY!**

Chris McLean is at the main room at Helmsley KinderCare as he sat down on one of the main director's chairs.

"Hi, Chris here. Tonight this is an interview special because next week will be the series finale of "Total Drama Babies" and tonight I will be interviewing them in a series of one-on-one interviews." Chris McLean said.

"Before we begin I would like to say that on behalf of everyone here, we would like to apologize for the sexual content that happened during the entire series. But it was all for fun and I hope that once this series is over it'll not happen again." Chris said in his official apology.

"Another thing, the interviewees are going to be wearing either their normal shirts, or their baby shirts plus a diaper…no exceptions." Chris also stated before he began.

"Anyway our first guests are one of the most popular couples ever, known as Gwen and Courtney." Chris said as they arrived and Courtney sat down while an intern brought another chair for Gwen as they were sporting their tops.

"Thanks for letting us be the first guests." Gwen said as she and Courtney kissed.

"Anytime, so…my first question is what was it like doing Total Drama babies?" Chris asked the two.

"At first, I thought this was going to be an embarrassing experience…but it proved me wrong." Gwen answered him.

"In fact, we learned more about each other and different ways of sex through this." Courtney answered as well.

"I see ladies, what were your favorite moments from the show?" Chris asked them before they smile and blushed heavily.

"Well…" Gwen said sheepishly.

"It was a really romantic moment…" Courtney said as well.

"What was it?" Chris asked them.

"Our first kiss." Gwen and Courtney answered him.

"That was a really romantic moment which changed both of your lives forever and it changed the course of Total Drama couples forever, anyway if you could do all of that all over again, the talking the kissing the sex, and more…would you two do it all over again?" Chris asked them as they were blushing while holding each other's hands.

"Of course we would, because Heather and I buried the hatchet, we started dating, and we did a bunch more fun stuff because of it." Gwen answered him.

"Totes, we made love in these…and it changed our lives forever, and don't get me wrong…I still wanna be a lawyer but the point is of we had to do it all over again, the answer would be…" Courtney said as she and Gwen held their hands once more.

"In a heartbeat." Both of them said at once.

"Are you two still going to be wearing diapers after this show is over?" Chris asked them.

"Most likely for making love." Gwen said answering Chris's questions.

"Yes. But it'll be fun and it'll be until one of us gets pregnant." Courtney answered as well as they kissed once more and they left.

"Love really is a beautiful thing." Chris said.

"Now, our next guests are Harold and LeShawna." Chris said as Harold and LeShawna who sported their bambino diapers and baby shirts arrived and sat down and kissed before they looked at Chris.

"So, what was it like to do TDB?" Chris asked Harold.

"Given of what happened at home before these events, I did consider the idea of AB/DL." Harold answered Chris.

"So LeShawna, what was it like doing TDB?" Chris asked her.

"I thought it was gonna be embarrassin', all things considered…But it went pretty well." LeShawna answered him.

"What was your favorite moment on the show?" Chris asked Harold and LeShawna as they blushed a bit while holding their hands.

"Having naughty and kinky diaper sex with LeShawna, the LeLucious." Harold said as LeShawna blushed heavily and giggled.

"Stop, yo' makin' me blush, and I agree." LeShawna said as they kissed.

"Would you two go through this experience again?" Chris asked them.

"Yes." Harold and LeShawna answered.

"Last question is, will you two still sport them after the show is over?" Chris asked them.

"Only fo' love makin' with my HarBear." LeShawna said as she carried Harold out of here as they started to makeout.

"Mmmmm…!" Both of them passionately were kissing and moaning and left.

"Wow, love is certainly in the air. Please welcome one of the sexiest males in the history of Total Drama, he is Alejandro Burromuerto." Chris McLean said as Alejandro arrived sporting his regular shirt, his diaper as well.

"Holá Chris." Alejandro said.

"Hey Alejandro, so what was it like doing Total Drama Babies?" Chris asked him.

"It was silly at first. Over time, I began to see the sex appeal of diapers, myself and Heather included." Alejandro said to him.

"You are saying that Heather sees the sex appeal in them also?" Chris asked him.

"Of course, Mi Amor loves them a lot heck almost every night I put my Chorizo inside of her diapered area and make sweet diaper love." Alejandro answered him.

"So, do you have a favorite moment from the show?" Chris asked him.

"Well, every waking moment I spent it with her is a dream come true…mainly I dream of her rubbing my diapered bulge, and she dreams of me rubbing her diapered area as well, and I did strip down to my diaper for her birthday while we were in Orlando and she loved so much she was pleasuring herself to it." Alejandro answered him.

"Would you do it again?" Chris asked him.

"Yes." Alejandro answered.

"Would you do again?" Chris asked him.

"Yes." Alejandro answered him once more as he left.

"Please welcome one of the Twins in Amy." Chris said as she wore her cheerleading uniform as it was over her diaper.

"Thanks for letting me be here." Amy thanked Chris.

"No problem, so what was it like doing TDB?" Chris asked her.

"It was a bit different, but it helped me change for good." Amy answered him.

"That is wonderful, so do you have any favorite moments?" Chris asked her.

"Well, making amends with my twin sister and meeting the man of my dreams Shane Taylor who is a diaper wearing God." Amy said as she blushed thinking about Shane.

"Would ya do it again?" Chris asked her.

"Of course, but from the beginning this time so I can hang out with my twin sister." Amy answered him.

"Would you do this lifestyle after the show ended?" Chris asked her.

"Absolutely." Amy answered before she left.

"Please welcome one of the most popular girls on the girls on Total Drama babies in Bridgette." Chris said as Bridgette arrived sporting her aby shirt as it was ocean blue with a baby dolphin, and her diaper was ocean themed and the brand was Snuggies.

"Thankies for having me here." Bridgette said to him.

"No problem." Chris said as they shook hands.

"So, what was it like doing Total Drama Babies?" Chris asked her.

"It felt pretty soothing." Bridgette answered him.

"What's your favorite moment from the show?" Chris asked her.

"I have several to be honest, I made the sexy tape for Geoffy for Christmas during the Christmas Episode, having Diaper sex with Geoffy Bear, and my favorite is during movie day when I proposed everyone to watch "Wall-E" and everyone watched it." Bridgette answered him.

"Would you do all of this over again." Chris asked her.

"Of course I would because it's soothing to me and it brings me back to a time when things were cuddly, soft, and innocent." Bridgette answered him.

"Would you do the AB/DL thing after the show ends?" Chris asked her.

"Of course, as long as Geoffy does it with me…besides it makes the love-making so much fun." Bridgette said as she giggled a but before she left.

"Well, we originally were going to do it by alphabetical order but Marley is coming right now." Chris said as Marley arrived sporting her "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" themed diaper as it had "The Mane 6" on the tapings and it was made by Bambinos.

"Thankies for letting me take part of this special event." Marley said to him.

"No big Marls, and thank you for being a big part of our show…AB/DL or not, you have helped Gwen and heather end their feud once and for all and that was admirable." Chris told her.

"Hey, I just spread my power of friendship, love, laughter, forgiveness and more everyday to everyone." Marley said to him.

"There have been different answers on when you started this AB/DL thing…you even claimed that you started it at 16 which was not true and some said that you started at 18, or even 19, so what's the truth?" Chris asked her as she sighed before she thought about it.

"The truth is that I started when I was 17 years old. I just started junior year in high-school and it was a going to be a minor phase, but it was a great self-esteem helper because Shane who was my boyfriend back then, supported me and he even did it with me as he kept it private, so did his and my entire family as well, and when my friends found out…they understood and I told them that it was because I lost a bet with my softball coach, so Shane did it with me and they supported me and let me do it for a week during high school, and once we graduated from high school…I did it again and I'm still going on strong with it." Marley explained to Chris.

"Wow that might be a bit too much…anyway, what were your favorite moments from the show?" Chris asked her.

"Obviously making love with Scott, another one of mine was getting to know my two best friends Gwen and Courtney, and then helping Heather and Gwen make amends." Marley said to him.

"Would you do all of this again?" Chris asked her.

"Of course." Marley answered him.

"Would you do the AB/DL Lifestyle with Scott after the show wrapped up?" Chris asked her.

"Well, I've been wanting to share it with Scott alone for a bit and eventually quit the lifestyle for good." Marley said to him.

"That sounds good! Besides most of them are eventually going to quit right?" Chris asked them.

"Dude, of course they are going to quit…they are just going to use the diapers for love making." Marley explained to him.

"Interesting." Chris said as Marley left.

"The next guest was one of the nurses who's now one of the babies, and it is Blaineley O'Halloran." Chris said as she sported her nurse dress, hat, and her diaper which had Gemmies and Hollywood all over it.

"So, what was it like to switch from being a nurse to being a baby." Chris asked Blaineley.

"It was fun nursing, but as the babies were playing I decided to give that a chance." Blaineley answered him.

"Favorite memory?" Chris asked her.

"DJ having feelings for me." Blaineley answered back.

"Would you do this again?" Chris asked her.

"Yes." Blaineley answered him.

"Would you do this with DJ?" Chris asked her.

"Of course." Blaineley answered him as she left and Brody arrived.

"What was it like doing TDB?" Chris asked him.

"Definitely radical man." Brody answered.

"Any favorite moments?" Chris asked him.

"Well…I can say hanging out with my sexy babe MacArthur, making love in them with her, hanging out with my best friend Geoff in these on…getting to know everyone else and more." Brody answered.

"Would you do the show again?" Chris asked him.

"Course." Brody answered.

"Would you like to do the AB/DL thing with MacArthur one-on-one?" Chris asked.

"Course dude!" Brody answered as he left and Cody arrived.

"So Cody, what was it like doing Total Drama Babies?" Chris asked him.

"Given of how neglectful my parents were, this experience rekindled my faith." Cody answered him.

"I see, any favorite memories?" Chris asked him.

"Well, to be honest one of them is the fashion show, and hanging out with Sierra and getting really sexy with her." Cody answered him.

"Would you and Sierra do this after the show is done?" Chris asked him.

"Yes." Cody answered him as he left and Dakota arrived.

"Dakota Milton, what was it like to do Total Drama Babies?" Chris asked her.

"I think this has boosted my self-esteem since I was not Dakotazoid anymore, and it also helped me boost my intimacy, so when Sam returns from Gaming Con, we can do this maybe with him as my Daddy or with him as a baby with me being a diaper wearing mommy." Dakota said as she was a bit horny as she blew a kiss to the camera and waved to the camera.

"Hello there Sammy…I miss you." Dakota said as Chris chuckled a bit.

"So any favorite memories for you?" Chris asked her.

"Well, my favorite one was doing the fashion show with everyone." Dakota said as she left.

"It's obvious that she is going to still do the AB/DL thing so welcome Dawn." Chris said as she arrived.

"So Dawn, what was it like doing TDB?" Chris asked Dawn.

"Definitely soothing while peaceful." Dawn answered him.

"I don't blame you." Chris said to her.

"So…any favorite memories?" Chris asked her.

"My first date with Justin." Dawn answered him.

"Are you going to do this again?" Chris asked her.

"Absolutely, I would love to do it with my sexy Hawaiian diaper God of a man in Justin." Dawn said as she sighed a bit and then she left as DJ arrived as he sported a baby shirt, his diaper and had a plush rabbit that looked a lot like "Bunny" as he hugged it.

"So DJ…what was it like doing TDB?" Chris asked DJ as he put it down.

"Man, it felt so good. I could do it forever if it was possible." DJ answered Chris.

"Besides, my momma is letting me do this and she's supporting me." DJ explained to Chris.

"Cool, well that and I'm dating Blaineley so she can be my diaper wearing girlfriend/nurse." DJ said to him as well as he left.

"Wow, anyway…Emma and Kitty are here now so welcome girls." Chris said to the sisters as they arrived.

"Girls, what was it like doing TDB?" Chris asked the girls.

"We had so much fun doing this!" Kitty answered him.

"Especially since Mickey and Noah were with us, well Mickey visited only for Kitty's birthday so he didn't get to wear the diapers." Emma answered him as well.

"That is true though, but that's okay…I'll try it on him after the show is over like I promised." Kitty said to Emma.

"So girls, any favorite moments or memories?" Chris asked them.

"Kitty's Birthday." Emma answered him.

"My birthday, the trip to Disney World and the carnival, and more." Kitty answered him.

"So, are you two gonna do this thing after the show is over?" Chris asked them.

"Yeah!" The sisters answered him and left as Geoff finally arrived.

"Geoffster, what was it like doing TDB?" Chris asked him.

"Definitely one of the most unexpected, yet awesome things I ever did." Geoff answered him.

"Any favorite moments or memories?" Chris asked him.

"Everything I did so far, from having naughty and kinky diaper sex with her at Disney World and with Brody and his babe, with Harold and LeShawna, and Cody and Sierra, that was hot. Going to the circus with everyone, The Trip at Disney World, and more!" Geoff answered him.

"Every answer has been yes so far but will you keep this up for a while after TDB?" Chris asked him.

"Only for the sex." Geoff answered him as he left and then Izzy arrived.

"So Izzy what was it like doing TDB?" Chris asked her.

"I gotta say it felt like a tame version of the asylum, but it was a lot more fun than the asylum." Izzy answered him.

"Good, any favorite moments?" Chris asked her.

"Oh yeah! When we were at the circus and when I was Izzio, the baby clown." Izzy said as she left and Jacques and Josee arrived.

"So even though you two were only on TDB for such a short time? What was it like to be on TDB?" Chris asked them.

"We felt like winners for sure." Josee and Jacques answered him.

"You two are gonna do this after the show ends?" Chris asked them.

"Of course." They answered as well before they left and Jasmine arrived wearing her normal clothes and her nappy.

"So Jasmine, what was it like doing TDB?" Chris asked her.

"I heard very little about this sort of thing, Adult Nappies before this show started. Now I can see why it's pleasing." Jasmine said to him.

"Any memories?" Chris asked her.

"Going to the trip to the zoo, Disney world, the circus, and making out with Shawn." Jasmine explained to him.

"So, are you and Shawn going to do this after TDB ends?" Chris asked her.

"Definitely mate." Jasmine answered him as she left and Justin arrived sporting his normal shirt, sunglasses, and his diaper as he also was sporting a Paci Necklace.

"So Justin, what was it like doing TDB?" Chris asked him.

"It's definitely boosted some potential in AB/DL Modeling, especially now that I'm with Dawn." Justin said as he took off his sunglasses.

"Favorite memories?" Chris asked him.

"Our first date during the trip, and the modeling contest." Justin answered.

"Are you and Dawn going to date more in the future?" Chris asked him.

"Yeah, she is such a girl, and she is the girl for me." Justin answered him.

"Are you and Dawn going to do the diaper thing after the show?" Chris asked him.

"Of course." Justin said as he left and heather left.

"What was it like to experience TDB Heather?" Chris asked her as she was wearing her tiara, sunglasses, and baby shirt with her diaper.

"As you know, I thought it would be stupid. But now…it's not half bad." Heather answered before she took off her sunglasses, and tiara revealing her long black hair.

"It was maybe even, sexy." Heather said to Chris.

"Well, Alejandro did say that you and he do like the sex appeal the diapers bring?" Chris asked her,

"Um, yeah!" Heather answered him.

"Favorite memories?" Chris asked her.

"A sexy birthday striptease which led to having diaper sex with him at Disney World, best birthday present ever…making amends with everybody from Lindsay, to Gwen, LeShawna, Bridgette, Courtney, and more." Heather answered him.

"Are you and Al going to do this after the show ends?" Chris asked her.

"Sure I am." Heather said as she left and Lindsay arrived sporting her top, diaper, cowgirl boots, bandanna and her pacifier necklace.

"Hi…" Lindsay said and cooed out as she was waving to the camera as well.

"So Lindsay, what was it like to do Total Drama Babies?" Chris asked her.

"It was so much fun! Going back to a simpler time in life when you had no worries in the world, and getting along with everyone it was fun!" Lindsay said as she giggled.

"What were some of your favorite moments?" Chris asked her.

"Well…they were having diaper sex with Tyler…that was so hot!" Lindsay said as she kept giggling until she stopped.

"Getting back together with him, going to the zoo with him, going to Disney World with him, and going to the circus with him." Lindsay said as she started to suck on her pacifier.

"So, are you and Tyler going to keep going with this thing?" Chris asked her.

"Yeah!" Lindsay answered him before she left and MacArthur arrived sporting her normal cadet attire, her hat, her stuffed police dog, and her pacifier which was around her neck.

"MacArthur, what was it like doing Total Drama Babies?" Chris asked her.

"Well, it still feels weird, but not as much." MacArthur answered him.

"How come?" Chris asked her.

"Because possibly, Brody made the experience better for me and he was a great person to have diaper sex with." MacArthur said as she began to blush a bit.

"Well, are you two gonna do the lifestyle after the show ends?" Chris asked her.

"Sure thing." MacArthur said to him.

"I think either Bridgette or Marley can help me out with it though." MacArthur said as she left and Mike arrived with him wearing his shirt, wearing his pacifier around his neck and his diaper.

"So Mike, what was it like doing TDB?" Chris asked him.

"It helped relieve a lot of stress I've had." Mike answered him.

"Any favorite moments?" Chris asked him.

"The trips to the zoo, circus, Disney World, plus making sweet love in these diapers with Zoey and the fashion show." Mike answered.

"Well that and hanging out with Cameron." Mike said as well.

"Where is Cameron?" Chris asked Mike.

"He's busy with school right now." Mike answered him.

"Are you and Zoey gonna do this after the show ends?" Chris asked.

"Course I am." Mike said as he left and Miles arrived sporting her shirt, and her diaper.

"I know you are a newbie but what was it like to do TDB with your own brother?" Chris asked her.

"It was definitely soothing. The diaper was softies, and the stuffed animals were comfortable." Miles answered Chris.

"My brother Harold taught me a lot on the way home from the circus about the AB/DL thing and I'm going to introduce it to my BFF Laurie." Miles explained also.

"Favorite memories/moments?" Chris asked.

"Celebrating Harold's Birthday, going to the circus, and even doing the fashion show." Miles answered him as she left and Noah arrived sporting his sweater vest, diaper, and a teddy bear that looks like Albert Einstein.

"So, Noah…what was it like doing TDB?" Chris asked him.

"It was…Something…Granted, Emma made it better." Noah answered him.

"Favorite memories/moments?" Chris asked him.

"Everything I did with Emma, my God she is a diaper wearing goddess." Noah said as he had that lovey-dovey look on his face and sighed.

"Would you keep doing it with her after the show is over?" Chris asked.

"God yeah, she is gonna hump so good like when we did during the Valentine's Day episode in diapers." Noah said as he left the room and Owen arrived wearing his shirt and diaper.

"Owen, what was it like doing TDB?" Chris asked.

"Oh, it was so much fun!" Owen said to him.

"Pretending to be babies, wearing snuggly diapers again, the whole kit-and-caboodle! Especially with Izzy doing it with me!" Owen said as he was happy as he can be.

"Favorite moment?" Chris asked.

"Everything was great, I can't pick a favorite moment." Owen said.

"You and Izzy gonna do this after the show ends?" Chris asked.

"Yep." Owen said as he left and Sammy arrived.

"Sammy, what was it like doing Total Drama Babies?" Chris asked her.

"I was thinking I was getting away from my sister, but it became a perfect fit for us to make amends for once and for all." Sammy said as Amy came in and they hugged.

"Sis, sorry for interrupting but I wanted to say this…thankies for letting me do this with you, it's been a lot of fun and I'm glad we made amends." Amy said to her twin sister Sammy.

"Thankies sis." Sammy said as they hugged.

"I love you Amy." Sammy said to her as it was sisterly love.

"I love you too Sammy." Amy replied back as she left.

"Anyway…it's like that now, we've bonded a lot, we played games on the bus, at the hotel, and we've had lots of fun since we started together." Sammy said to Chris.

"So…are you and Topher going to do this after the show ends?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, Amy and I already planned to live with our boyfriends and do this AB/DL thing until we get bored." Sammy answered.

"Favorite moments?" Chris asked her.

"Hanging out with Amy, Topher, Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, and everyone else." Sammy said as she left and Sierra arrived sporting her yellow top, her emoji diaper, and having a plush pinkie pie stuffed animal with her.

"Sierra what was it like doing TDB?" Chris asked her.

"It was a dream come true! Something I never did, but it was so worth it!" Sierra said as she was in a perky mood.

"What was it like having Padded Sex with Cody?" Chris asked her.

"It was a dream come true also, it was like I was in Heaven." Sierra said as she smiled.

"Ahhh…" Sierra sighed in contentment.

"Favorite memories?" Chris asked her.

"Hanging out with my friends, getting romantic with Cody, having diaper sex with him…the fashion show and the trip to Walt Disney World…that was wonderful." Sierra answered him.

"Are you and Cody going to keep doing the AB/DL thing?" Chris asked.

"Totes!" Sierra said as she left and Shawn arrived as he sported his orange shirt, white jacket, dark green hat, and diaper.

"What was it like doing TDB Shawn?" Chris asked him.

"Definitely something I wasn't expecting. Good thing I had Jasmine by my side…well that and my shell." Shawn answered him.

"The diaper sex was wonderful as well." Shawn also added in.

"You are probably going to do it after the show ends with Jasmine?" Chris asked Shawn.

"Of course I am. The diapers bring me security, and the sex with them is fun and naughty." Shawn said as he left and Shane arrived sporting a blue shirt, and his diaper.

"Shane, what was it like to do TDB?" Chris asked him.

"It was amazing!" Shane answered him.

"I got to reunite with my Best Friend Marley, I got a new girlfriend, and I made a bunch of friends." Shane added in as well.

"So, gonna do this with Amy after the show is over?" Chris asked him.

"Course I am!" Shane answered him as he left and Scott arrived.

"So Scott, what was it like doing TDB?" Chris asked Scott.

"Thanks to the online dating that I had with Marley during the earlier episodes of the show, I felt like I could handle it a lot better. Fortunately, I did just that." Scott said to her.

"Anything you wanna say to her?" Chris asked him.

"Yes, I just wanna say thank you for helping me, and I love you." Scott said to the camera.

"Favorite moments?" Chris asked Scott.

"Actually seeing her face-to-face for the very first time on the show at the Carnival, and then reuniting with her again on the flight from Toronto to Orlando, and getting to know more about her every single day since she's been here." Scott answered him.

"Are you and your new girlfriend Marley going to keep this going?" Chris asked him.

"Yes, definitely because the AB/DL thing has also helped me out as well." Scott said as he left and Sky arrived as she sported her purple baby shirt, and her diaper.

"What was it like doing TDB?" Chris asked her.

"Physically, humping also known as humpies was a great way to keep fit, emotionally they helped me with my self-esteem after losing Total Drama Pahkitew Island to Shawn, congratulations by the way." Sky said as she congratulated Shawn.

"Other than that, they helped me remind myself of a simpler time." Sky said as well.

"Anyway, are there any favorite memories?" Chris asked her.

"The bonding I did with Shawn, Jasmine, Amy, Sammy, and Topher…the trips to the carnival, the circus and to Disney World." Sky answered him.

"Are you going to do it after the show ends?" Chris asked.

"Of course I am, besides they are fun to wear." Sky said as she left and Taylor arrived sporting her diaper, and her beige/white shirt and black alligator boots.

"So Taylor, I know you are new…but what was it like to do TDB?" Chris asked Taylor.

"I was against it, but then I felt comfortable…somehow." Taylor answered him.

"How?" Chris asked her.

"It reminded me of a simpler time before I was a complete bitch to my mother, and if this was her idea of cutting me off then I needed it."

"Are you going to do this in the near future?" Chris asked her.  
"Sure. I'm gonna introduce the lifestyle to my mom and then I might introduce it to a guy from the Ridonculous Race named "Rock" he can look hit in anything including those." Taylor said before she left and Topher arrived and sat down as he was sprting his blue cashmere sweater and his diaper.

"Hello Topher." Chris said to Topher.

"Hi Chris, listen I'm sorry about being obsessed with you all these ears and trying to take over as host during Pahkitew Island." Topher said to Chris.

"It's okay, you are forgiven." Chris said as he and Topher hugged it out before they sat back down.

"Topher what was it like to do TDB?" Chris asked Topher.

"It felt weird to enter that one zone of the Topher Experience…Granted, like I said it was weird at first, but it's cool now." Topher answered him.

"Any favorite memories?" Chris asked him.

"When I started to date Sammy…that was awesome." Topher said to him.

"Anymore memories?" Chris asked him.

"Hanging out with Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, Amy, and the trips to the carnival, the zoo, the circus, and Disney World…oh, and also having Diaper Sex with Sammy." Topher said to Chris as well.

"Good to know, are you going to do this with Sammy?" Chris asked him.

"Yeah. The plan is me, Sammy, Amy, and her boyfriend Shane all live together." Topher said as he left and Tyler arrived sporting his red sports jacket, red sweatband, and his diaper.

"So Tyler, what was it like doing TDB?" Chris asked Tyler.

"It was definitely fun and definitely worthwhile!" Tyler said as he loved it.

"Any favorite moments or memories?" Chris asked Tyler.

"Getting back together with Lindsay, making sweet diaper love in these things with her…and more." Tyler answered him.

"Whoa." Chris replied back.

"I have heard a lot of people like the AB/DL thing for the sex, and for the innocence." Chris said to him.

"Yeah, well…it also helped me relieve some stress for my self-esteem, because I still sucked at sports before I started this thing and that was because I had a mean little league baseball coach when I was 10 and he picked on me." Tyler said to him.

"Ouch, I'm sorry bud." Chris said as he and Tyler hugged it out.

"Thankies, anyway I'm gonna keep this up." Tyler said as he left and Zoey arrived sporting her shirt, and her diaper as she sat down.

"Well Zoey…you are the last guest in this one-hour interview special, and Zoey, what was it like to do TDB?" Chris asked her.

"It was so much fun!" Zoey answered him.

"Any favorite memories or moments?" Chris asked her.

"Well...there was having diaper sex with Mike, hanging out with my friends at the Carnival, the circus, the zoo, and Disney World." Zoey answered him.

"Are you going to do this after the show ends?" Chris asked her.

"Definitely! Because I loved it and I loved doing it with Mike." Zoey said as she left and the other director's chair was picked up as Chris stood up and the spotlight was on him.

"That's it for the interview special." Chris said as he looked at the main room and sighed.

"I'm going to miss all of this when it's all said and done, anyway this is it, we have one episode left…see you all next week right here on the series finale of Total Drama Babies.

 **21 episodes down, 1 to go…the series finale of one of my greatest works in my career is coming to a climactic conclusion in the next chapter, when will the finale be published?**

 **I do not know…anyway here are a few things about the finale I'm gonna mention.**

 **It's going to be a party!**

 **There will be several sex scenes just for the hell of it.**

 **Everyone's collector items will be revealed because they all won the fashion contest.**

 **Finally we will know what was in the box from Episode 4 also known as "NewsReport" when Duncan broke in.**

 **THIS HAS BEEN A 2 PEAS IN A POD PRODUCTION!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	22. The Last Day

The Last Day

 **Disclaimer: This is the final episode of one of my best fanfics ever of my career as "Total Drama Babies" comes to an end.**

 **Author's Note: I would like to thank the following people…My Dad, My Mom, my Brother, my Sister, my co-writer BeekerMaroo777 who has devoted a year of her life to do this story, and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever who has reviewed this story a lot and let me use his OC Luke Razorblade for my story.**

 **This is a 2 PEAS IN A POD PRODUCTION! ENJOY THE LAST EPISODE/CHAPTER OF TOTAL DRAMA BABIES!**

The thirty seven former cast members of Total Drama who have been going through this experiment as adult babies for the past year, have resulted in feuds coming to an end, relationships starting, friendships made, sisters bonding, and lots and lots of love-making.

Anyway…the babies were sound asleep as Chris and Luke Razorblade were looking at them.

"They are so cute. Especially Lindsay." Luke said to him.

"I hear ya…anyway it's time to wake them up." Chris said as he opened the blinds and the babies yawned and woke up.

"Good morning, everyone." Chris said to them.

"Good morning, Chris." The babies replied back.

"Can you all gather around for just a minute I have an announcement to make." Chris said to the babies said they gather around on the carpet and sat down as Chris sat on his chair.

"It seems our time here together is almost over." Chris said as Lindsay asked her hand.

"Yes Lindsay?" Chris asked her.

"Does that mean that the show is coming to an end?" Lindsay asked Chris as she was right on the ball.

"That's right, today is our last day together." Chris said to Lindsay and the rest of the babies.

"Awww…" The babies said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss doing this with you guys, because this is probably the nicest I have ever been." Chris said to them.

"In kind of a corny way, you are right." MacArthur said as the babies laughed a bit.

"Yeah well…I'm just trying to make up being such an asshole all these years to ya guys so the nurses are gonna take you guys out of the room and I'm going to prepare a big party, like something that Pinkie Pie would be proud of." Chris said to them.

"Okay." The babies said as three nurses including nurse/baby Blaineley escorted them into one of the other rooms.

"So, how's the experience?" Nurse Kim asked.

"I loved every minute of it." Zoey answered Kim.

"Same. I think I can overcome Scarlett…or convince her to give this a try and make her stop being such an evil bitch." Harold said to Kim as well.

"Speaking of which, Harold…you got a postcard and your collectible item is here also." Nurse Anna said to Harold as he got the package and the collectible item.

"It's from my Mom." Harold said as he began to read the letter.

"Harold, my son...I am sorry for leaving. After I found out about Scarlett's colors and how oblivious I was about the pain you went through, I left because I felt like I failed as a mother. But now I know...I know to be more careful. I am returning at midnight. ~Love, you mother, Molly Oliver MacGrady the 3rd." Harold read the letter from her mom.

"Wow, my Mom is coming home!" Harold said as he was happy as he saw his collectible item which was a Pikachu Illustrator Card as there are 4 of them in the world.

"Whoa! It's the really rare Pikachu Illustrator Card! Only 4 of these in the whole world and I got one of them!" Harold said as he jumped up and down with glee.

"Wow, Harold is having a fanboy attack." Heather said as she giggled a bit before LeShawna glared at her.

"I'm only kidding, sorry." Heather said to LeShawna.

"It's cool." LeShawna said to her as Nurse Linda went up to Heather.

"You have a package Heather." Nurse Linda said to her.

"What is it?" Heather asked her.

"It is from your parents, and your collectible item is in there as well." Linda said to her.

"I hope it's something good." Heather said as the babies got their collectible items and their mail.

"Daddy wants me to takeover CPAMS…?" LeShawna said as she saw her collectible item which was Katy Perry California Gurls 11x14 Photo which was signed by Katy herself.

"I got a Katy Perry autograph photo!" LeShawna said as she was full of glee as well.

"Geoffy Bear, what did you get?" Bridgette asked him.

"I don't know yet." Geoff said to her.

"Let's find out together right now." Bridgette said to him.

"Okay babe." Geoff said as they opened their gifts together and they gasped in surprise.

"Whoa! An offer to work at Sea World!" Bridgette said as she got her collectible item as she gasped again.

"Geoffy look! It's an Ariel Couture de Figurine." Bridgette said as she started to cry tears of happiness.

"Babe that's awesome! An offer to work at SeaWorld and a beautiful Ariel Figurine." Geoff said to her.

"And I got a letter from the producers of the aftermath! They want me back to do my new show!" Geoff said to her as they hugged and Geoff got his collectible item.

"I even got a rare BC Lions signed helmet by former BC Lion Damon Allen!" Geoff said as he took off his cowboy hat and tried the helmet on for a minute.

"How do I look?" Geoff asked Bridgette as she giggled and blushed.

"You look cute!" Bridgette said as he took off the helmet.

"Thankies babe." Geoff said as they kissed.

 **WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM TO BRING YOU…The rest of the baby's collectible items.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Alejandro:** _ **SANTANA ABRAXAS LP album cover that is beautifully double matted and framed with the corresponding SILVER metalized ORIGINAL vintage vinyl pressing of that classic LP.**_

 _ **Amy: Beanie Baby of Princess Diana**_

 _ **Brody: Kelly Slater Signed Surfboard**_

 _ **Blaineley: Drama Brothers Album signed by The Drama Brothers**_

 _ **Cody:**_ **1976 George Lucas Personally Owned and Legibly Hand-Signed Star Wars Glory Book.**

 **Courtney: The Gown worn by Emily Blunt as Queen Victoria and an Evanescence "Fallen" Multi Gold CD Platinum Record.**

 **Dawn: 8 Disney Steel book Blu-Ray Rare DVD (Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3, A Bug's Life, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Zootopia, and Wall-E)**

 **Dakota: Paparazzi Camera with a selfie-stick.**

 **DJ: A huge plush bunny that resembles DJ's pet Bunny from "Total Drama Island"**

 **Emma: Blind Lady Scale of Justice Bronze Statue that is 3 feet and 4 inches tall.**

 **Gwen: Evanescence "Fallen" Multi Gold CD Platinum Record.**

 **Heather: Resident Evil 5-Film Blu-Ray Collectible.**

 **Izzy: Rare Erin Beanie Baby**

 **Jasmine: Didgeridoo from Acacia Wood.**

 **Jacques: Skates from former iconic skater Scott Hamilton**

 **Josee: two sets of skates, one from Nancy Kerrigan and one from Michelle Kwan.**

 **Justin: A Batman Mask from when Michael Keaton was Batman and a classy hand mirror.**

 **Kitty: Extendable Selfie Stick Wired Phone Holder Remote Shutter Monopod for any smartphone.**

 **Lindsay: Rare #1 Barbie**

 **MacArthur: The Beverly Hill Cops Film Series on Blu-Ray.**

 **Marley: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Discord and Fluttershy Limited Statue.**

 **Mike: Old Coke Bottle from 1976.**

 **Miles: Dior Rihanna Sunglasses Red Brand New Christian Dior 100%**

 **Noah: Encyclopedia Britannica the Final Edition.**

 **Owen: Ultimate Warrior Framed WWF Poster Vintage from 1988.**

 **Sammy: Blu-Ray Edition of Bring it on signed by Kirsten Dunst.**

 **Sierra: Phone case made with real crystals.**

 **Scott: A set of autographed Garth Brooks Albums.**

 **Sky: Kerri Strug Autographed Leotard.**

 **Shawn: Walking Dead Complete Series signed by creator and main cast.**

 **Shane: Ocean's 11, 12, and 13 on Steel Book Blu-Ray Collector's signed by George Clooney including his phone number.**

 **Taylor: $100,000,000 and a Zuhair Murad beaded Crystal Gown.**

 **Topher: Survivor Seasons 1 through 33 on Blu-Ray.**

 **Tyler: Rocky Movie Blu-Ray set.**

 **Zoey: Gibson Epiphone Guitar autographed by Kelly Clarkson.**

 **THAT IS EVERYONE ELSE'S COLLECIBLE ITEMS! NOW BACK TO OUR PROGRAM!**

"What do we have here? A new mirror?" Justin said as he grabbed it, and one of Michael Keaton's Batman masks.

"Cool, I also get a Batman Mask." Justin said as he put it on for a second.

"I'm Batman." Justin said imitating Michael Keaton's voice which made Dawn giggle and blush.

"I also got…a modeling contract for a company who wants me to Model in diapers?" Justin said as he was surprised.

"Wow, that's cool!" Dawn said to him as they kissed as Gwen and Courtney were getting their letters and items as they kissed for a second before they got their letters.

"Court! My lizards had babies!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Sweetie that's awesome!" Courtney said as they kissed again.

"I got an offer to have my own law firm!" Courtney said as they kissed again and again before they started to makeout for a bit and meanwhile Chris was almost done setting the event up.

"Almost…Done…" Chris said as he was looking over the decorations as it had Cookies, Cakes, Potato Chips, Meat, and Vegan food for Miles, Fruit, and other food while the drinks were Milk, Grape Juice, and more as there was even a pro Deejay there.

"Finished!" Chris said as he left the main room and signaled the nurses.

"Okay everyone, you guys can come out now." Nurse Linda said to the babies as they left one of the other rooms and returned to the main room which where the party was.

"Wow." The babies said as they were in awe of the party.

"What do you guys think?" Chris asked as the babies cheered loudly.

"Well, there is even a makeout room where you can actually makeout across the hall, or even make sweet love…now, let's get this party started!" Chris said as the music started to play and the party officially began.

"Mi Amor, the party is quite the fiesta." Alejandro said as they were drinking milk from their baby bottles.

"I agree, I might stuff my sexy tummy." Heather said as she cooed at Alejandro.

"Ohhhh…that's sexy mi Amor." Alejandro said as they kissed.

"Great party huh Dawn?" Justin asked her.

"It most certainly is a great festive atmosphere." Dawn said as they kissed.

"Bridgette? Geoff? Can I chat with you two for a bit?" Blaineley asked them.

"Sure." Geoff answered as Blaineley sat in front of him.

"I wanna get this off of my chest…but I wanna say I'm sorry for all the bullshit I did to you, doing this show Total Drama Babies has taught me a lot about friendship, love, kindness, forgiveness, and more." Blaineley said as he was surprised.

"Really? My main question, though is why?" Geoff asked her.

"Like I said to Bridgette, I was jealous." Blaineley explained to him.

"Well, I forgive you." Geoff said as they hugged.

"I'm so glad that I'm into this." Topher said to Sammy.

"Me too." Sammy replied back as they kissed.

"Maybe I can do this with Sam, if he's not too worn out." Dakota said to Dawn as they were mingling.

"My aura indicates that he'll be willing." Dawn said to Dakota.

"This is so much fun!" Sierra said to Cody.

"I agree!" Cody said to her as they kissed meanwhile Gwen and Courtney finished making out and went into the hallway as "Missing my Baby (remix)" by Selene Quintanilla Perez started to play.

"Gwen, sweetheart…can I ask a question?" Courtney asked her.

"Sure." Gwen replied back.

"Well, you were my babysitter, and by the end we are dating…if we started the show together and you did not start in the third episode, um…would we have dated still or just be friends?" Courtney asked her.

"Well…" Gwen said as she began to blush a bit.

"I believe that we still would have dated." Gwen said as they kissed and hugged.

"But still, why did you join TDB at all?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Well...I care about you. And I just wanted to relieve myself from all the stress from Total Drama." Gwen answered her.

"Thankies, and I would have done the same because I care about you as well." Courtney replied back.

"Well, you are one of the best girls I have ever known, and you know this already but I love you." Gwen said to Courtney as they blushed.

"I love you too." Courtney said as they kissed a bit before they looked at the makeout room which was empty, for now at least.

"Makeout?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney answered as Gwen carried her bridal style into the makeout room and they started passionately making love by making out like crazy.

"Wanna make love in these?" Gwen asked her as well.

"How about when we get home? The pawty's almost over." Courtney said in a cute baby talk voice.

"Please?" Gwen asked her.

"Okay." Courtney answered her as they passionately kissed and started to makeout.

"MMMMMMMMM…!" Gwen and Courtney moaned in delight until Gwen started to rub Courtney's diapered area.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Courtney said as she was horny and excited already.

"Rubby rubby…" Gwen said in a sexy sing-song tone in her voice which turned Courtney on.

"Keep! It! Going! Pwease!" Courtney said as she and Gwen started to scissors and finger bang each other's wet caves.

"Ooh! Bad Baby Girl!" Courtney squealed out.

"Why thankies, this is only the beginning babe!" Gwen said as they kept it up, even increasing the speed and started to moan louder and louder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them did so in pure happiness.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME SO HARD IN THESE DIAPERS!" Gwen and Courtney screamed out as they kept doing that until their breaking points were fast approaching.

"I FUCKING WUV YOU!" Gwen screamed out.

"I FUCKING WUV YOU TOO!" Courtney screamed back as well.

"YAH! KEEP GOING! HAWDER! KEEP POUNDING ME HAWDER!" They screamed at each other as they increased the speed as they stopped and switched positions as Courtney was on top and Gwen was on the bottom, and they began riding each other while still finger-banging each other's pussies, just at an incredibly fast pace until their breaking point, climax, explosion, implosion, no matter what you call it…it was finally about to happen.

"GOO GOO GAA GAA GII! SEXY BABIES WE ARE!" Both of them screamed before it started.

"OH FUCK IT, I'M GONNA CUMSIES IN MY DIAPER!" Courtney yelled out orgasmically.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES IN MY DIAPER TOO!" Gwen shouted also.

With one last big bump, this happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen and Courtney screamed out as they erupted like a volcano, blasting every part of their lower bodies like hoses. Their hips started spazzing out like crazy, feeling each other's warm, sugary, creamy, and sticky love nectar as they kept screaming, and moaning for a good 3 minutes until the sensation finally ended.

Both of their legs almost became paralyzed before they collapsed on top of each other in an exhaustive daze of love, lust, sex, and more as the session made them worn out, resting and panting to catch their breaths for a good 15 minutes as they slept before they woke up and had adorable smiles on their faces on their faces.

"How was that?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"That…was…the best love making ever!" Courtney answered her as they kissed.

"I'm happy that you think so." Gwen said as they changed each other.

"Princess?" Gwen asked her.

"What's up sweetie?" Courtney responded back to Gwen.

"Do you wanna live together?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Wow, we've only been dating for over 6 months and you want to move in with me." Courtney said to Gwen as she nodded.

"It would be great!" Courtney said as they hugged and kissed and returned to the party as Mike and Zoey kissed each other as well.

"Wanna makeout?" Zoey asked him.

"Course!" Mike answered her as they went to the makeout room and started to makeout until Zoey grabbed his hard diaper bulge and Mike rubbing her diaper area as they were still making out.

"Mmmmmm…" Both of them moaning as they were tongue wrestling like crazy as Zoey grabbed his hard-on as it was 10 inches.

"Ooooooh…baby Mikey has a hawd paci." Zoey said in baby talk as she began to suck on it.

"Mmmmmmmmmm…" Zoey muffled as she was licking and sucking on it like it was ice-cream.

"Ohhhh…" Mike moaned out as Zoey then deepthroated it and deep-drooled it as the climax was near for Mike.

"Baby Mikey's about to Cumsies!" Mike shouted as he came all over her face and mouth as she swallowed the cumsies that was in her mouth and licked the cumsies that was on her face.

"Wanna get more intimate when we get home?" Zoey asked him.

"Yep." Mike answered as they changed each other and returned to the party and Kitty, Emma, and Noah were mingling.

"Mickey is going to enjoy this." Kitty said as she, Emma, and Noah did a selfie as Gwen and Courtney were chatting away.

"Court, isn't there a way that we can get revenge on Duncan?" Gwen asked her.

"Permanent Humiliation?" Courtney said back.

"I wuv the way you think my sexy pwincess." Gwen said as they kissed once more.

"Thankies, but isn't there someone who can help us?" Courtney asked her.

"I think there is someone who can help…" Gwen answered Courtney as they see Sierra drinking her grape juice.

"Hey Sierra." Gwen and Courtney said to her.

"Yeah?" Sierra replied back.

"We want you to help us get revenge on Duncan." Courtney said to her.

"Okay, I'll do it on one condition." Sierra said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Anything, it'll be anything." Gwen said to Sierra.

"You two let me be part of credit. I saw what Duncan did to Cody-bear in World Tour." Sierra said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Deal!" Gwen and Courtney said as them and Sierra shook hands as Sierra immediately got on her laptop and hacked into Duncan's family computer and got some photos.

"I got some really embarrassing photos of Duncan." Sierra said to them.

"Let us see." Gwen and Courtney said to Sierra as they pulled up a pic already.

"Here's him when he had a party in juvie to celebrate Mal's defeat." Sierra said as they took a look at it which had Duncan dancing like a complete dumbass and the three girls were laughing as Marley walked in.

"What's going on?" Marley asked Sierra, Gwen, and Courtney.

"We are getting back at Duncan and Sierra hacked his family's computer so…we are looking at photos of him to humiliate Duncan with." Courtney answered.

"Wow…normally I would ask you to forgive him and move on, but in this case…I want in." Marley said to the three girls.

"Sure!" The three replied back to Marley.

"Besides, he looks like an ass in that pic from Juvie, what's next?" Marley asked them as Sierra picked a photo of Duncan from his first job.

"Here is Duncan at his first job." Sierra said as the pic was Duncan working at an old Blockbuster as the four girls laughed.

"Okay that's funny." Gwen said as they kept laughing.

"Ooh! Girls I even have Duncan's Diary." Sierra said to the girls.

"Diary?" Courtney and Gwen said to Sierra.

"Yeah, I do. So let's torture him with it." Sierra answered them.

"Okay, this is going to be mother fucking hilarious!" Marley said as she started to laugh a bit.

"Does anyone know where Duncan is?" Gwen and Courtney asked Sierra.

"He is just down the street at a McDonald's." Sierra answered.

"I'll get him." Marley said as she went over to the McDonald's, drugged him, and brought him here as he was tied up by Marley.

"First off girls, I think that this is wrong." Marley said to the girls.

"But this is Duncan, so what the hell so can I record it on my camera?" Marley asked them.

"Sure." The three girls answered.

"Hello everyone…and welcome to our show. I'm Courtney, with my girlfriend Gwen, and our sidekick Sierra." Courtney said as Gwen and Sierra waved.

"Hey." Gwen and Sierra said.

"The show is designed to get back at Duncan for all the hell he did to us." Courtney said.

"And for what he did to Cody-Bear!" Sierra said as Duncan was starting to wake up.

"As you can see, our subject is waking up." Courtney said as Duncan woke up, as Gwen and Courtney smiled in a very wicked way like they were about to murder him.

"What? Where am I?" Duncan asked as he was still waking up a bit.

"You are at the Helmsley Kindercare day-care center…where you broke in and invaded our private lives a long time ago." Gwen said in a dark evil tone in her voice while still having a wicked smile on her face.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" Duncan shouted.

"Nope. You are going to reap what you have been sowing for all these years." Courtney said to him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Duncan asked them while he was still yelling.

"What my new girlfriend means is that we are going to make you suffer for what you did." Gwen answered as Duncan's jaw dropped when she said "My New Girlfriend" as he was now pissed off.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIRLFRIEND?! DOES THAT MEAN YOU TWO ARE NOW DATING?!" Duncan asked them as they nodded.

"LET ME GO SO I CAN KILL YOU TWO!" Duncan said to them.

"Nope, sorry…we are going to make you suffer, and we're gonna torture you and beat the holy hell out of you for calling me Patsy." Gwen said to him.

"But first…" Courtney said as she grabbed his diary and opened a page and Duncan was now fuming more than ever but he had to stay calm.

"Hm..." Gwen said as she began to read from the diary.

"Dear Diary, It seems that day one of the island is pretty crappy. I mean, the CIT's cute, but not now. Anyways, Harold resembles Mal...Only a complete ginger and annoying nerd mixed into one plus he's white. If I beat him down every day, maybe I can build myself up to defeat Mal." Gwen said as Duncan lost his cool.

"HOW DARE YOU READ A PAGE FROM MY DIARY? YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! IT IS AGAINST THE LAW AND AN INVASION OF PRIVACY!" Duncan said as Sierra placed a ball-gag on his mouth to shut him up.

"That ought to shut him up." Sierra said as Courtney and Gwen kissed right in front of Duncan's face.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Duncan muffled as he was seeing red.

"Nice job baby." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies Princess." Gwen said as she gave the diary to Courtney.

"We have every bit of information we ever have on you, thanks to Sierra." Courtney said as Sierra flipped him off.

"MMMMMMMMMM…!" Duncan growled as Sierra placed the ball-gag out of his mouth.

"WHO IS THE BLONDE RETARD?! I DIDN'T SEE HER LAST TIME I WAS HERE AT ALL!" Duncan yelled out.

"Can you take over?" Marley asked Sierra.

"Sure." Sierra answered her as Marley began punching him in the face.

"I! AM! MARLEY! LOUSIE! WILSON! I! AM! NOT! A RETARD! I! HAVE! AUTISM! I! AM! GWEN! AND! COURTNEY'S! BEST! FRIEND!" Marley yelled out with every punch like she was Ronda Rousey but unlike the MMA Fighter she did not beating him up in 48 seconds, she took her time.

"HOW COULD YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THOSE TWO WONDERFUL WOMEN?! THEY GAVE THEIR LIVES FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU PAY THEM BACK?! YOU ARE A GREAT BIG DUMB HYPCROTICAL MEANIE!" Marley said as she finished beating the crap out of him.

"KISS MY ASS BITCH!" Marley said as she grabbed the camera back from Sierra.

"Keep reading." Sierra said as Courtney began reading.

"I used my fake sadness to get Court to believe I actually felt horrible. Of course, Fuck Harold and everyone else wanting to defend LeShawna. She went wrong. I only told her I didn't trust liars, because I didn't trust liars who did it to get with losers, and I heard that dumb Drama Bros. song about her. How the Hell does she NOT know and not broken up with Harold yet?" Courtney finished reading as they nodded left and right disapproving his actions.

"I also beat up cody because he was going after my babe, and called me a Gwen stealer…shit head should know what he's doing." Gwen read as she threw the diary.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! I MADE YOU TWO FAMOUS!" Duncan screamed at Gwen and Courtney.

"No…you made us Pets of Chris McLean's jokes before he changed his ways." Courtney said.

"Like we said, you hurt us…we get you back big time thanks to us and Sierra." Gwen said to Duncan.

"That's what you get for hurting Cody-Bear!" Sierra said as she kicked him in the groin.

"OW!" Duncan screamed as he was groaning and moaning in pain.

"And don't worry about everyone." Gwen said as she lets everyone in.

"Because they already know!" Gwen shouted as well.

"Wait! You told them?!" Duncan said as his voice was nearly gone.

"GET HIM!" Courtney shouted as Harold, and LeShawna arrived and began to beat him up.

"Yo' a jerk! A douchebag! And a cunt! Ya' know that? I never broke up with Harold because I trust him!" LeShawna shouted at Duncan as she finished punching and kicking him in the head as it's now Harold's turn.

"Also, it's okay to lie, yet when my crush does it, you of all people get mad at her? Gosh! Hypocrite!" Harold said as he got in 10 punches in before LeShawna squatted down on Duncan's face and farts in her diaper for good measure as Duncan coughs and faints from the toxic smell.

"He deserved it." Harold said as the EMT's came in and put Duncan in casts and bandages and woke him up before they took him away.

"That felt great." LeShawna said to Harold.

"It sure did feel great." Harold said as they began to makeout as the party is almost over.

"Attention everyone, someone special is here to provide us some live music as the party is coming to a close within the next 30 minutes." Chris said to the babies.

"I'll be in my office. Luke is currently getting your regular clothes ready but first Luke announce our musical guest." Chris said before he went to his office and everyone went to the theatre for the performance as the theatre was down the hall.

"Sure thing boss, anyway ladies and gentlemen our special musical guest is from the Drama Brothers in Trent!" Luke announced as everyone cheered and Trent arrived wearing his regular clothes, while carrying his guitar.

"Oh…my…god. It's Trent!" Gwen's mind spoke as she blushed in embarrassment as Trent came up and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey." Trent said as they hugged.

"I heard about you and Courtney dating…and I'm happy that you found someone that cares about you." Trent said to Gwen.

"Awww…thanks Trent!" Gwen said as she hugged him.

"Hey Trent!" Courtney said as they hugged as well.

"Look, if you are looking for someone to be the baby's father when you two get married and actually have kids…I'm your guy." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Well…okay." Gwen and Courtney said as they group hugged.

"Geoff, Brody…we just wanted to offer an apology to you guys for being so dirty to you guys during the race." Jacques said to Geoff and Brody.

"Even though we were upset when we lost, we accept it and you were the better team in the finale. Congratulations." Josee said to Geoff and Brody as well.

"Thank you guys, and besides, you guys were and dirty but you guys were good and all is forgiven." Geoff said as the foursome shook hands and hugged.

"I agree." MacArthur said to Josee and Jacques as well.

"I gotta perform." Trent said as he got on the stage and adjusted his microphone and tuned his guitar.

"Hey guys…what's going on?" Trent said before everyone cheered.

"Most of everyone I know is on Total Drama Babies and I want to say that…that's kind of cool and I'm performing two songs on my guitar today for this celebration party as the first one is called "Don't You (Forget About Me)." by Simple Minds." Trent said as he began to play the song before he starts to sing as there was a silk screen as it had a bunch of photos and memories from TDB started to play in the background.

" _Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Ooh whoa_

 _Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

 _Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out and  
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on_

 _Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby_

 _Don't you, forget about me  
Don't, don't, don't, don't  
Don't you, forget about me_

 _Will you stand above me?  
Look my way, never love me  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down_

 _Will you recognize me?  
Call my name or walk on by_

 _Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down, down_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Ooh woh_

 _Don't you try and pretend  
It's my feeling we'll win in the end  
I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
Vanity and security_

 _Don't you forget about me  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby  
Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together at heart, baby_

 _Don't you, forget about me  
Don't, don't, don't, don't  
Don't you, forget about me_

 _As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
When you walk away_

 _Or will you walk away?  
Will you walk on by?  
Come on, call my name  
Will you call my name?_

 _I say  
(Lala la la lala la la)  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by." _Trent sang the iconic song as the babies cheered and applauded.

"I can't believe this is about to end." Brody said as he started to form happy tears in his eyes.

"I know right?" Geoff responded and asked.

"Yeah man." Brody said as he got a tissue and blew on it as he was crying a bit.

"Now, this final song is called "Photograph" and I friends to help." Trent said as the band Nickelback arrived.

"These are my friends from Nickelback…Chad Kroeger on lead guitar and singer, his brother Mike Kroeger on bass guitar, and back vocals, Ryan Peake on rhythm guitar, keyboards, and back vocals as well and Daniel Adair on drums." Trent announced as a stage crewmen set up the instruments as Chad and Trent were gonna share lead vocals.

"What's going on guys?" Chad said as they cheered.

"Now, this song is about memories from when you grew up…and you come back home and everything is different, but you remember when things were the same." Chad said into the microphone.

"But in this case…this show has made a lot of memories that you will remember for the rest of your lives, this is called Photograph." Trent said as everyone cheered and the song began to play as Chad started the song with the opening verse.

" _Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Joey's head?_

 _This is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneakin' out_

 _And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time I had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must of done it half a dozen times_

 _I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate?  
Lot's better now than it was back then  
If I was them, I wouldn't let me in  
Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, God, I." _Chad finished the opening verse before the chorus began.

" _Every memory of lookin' out the back door  
I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Good bye, good bye  
Every memory of walkin' out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was lookin' for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Good bye, good bye, good bye." _Chad and Trent sang as now it was Trent's turn.

" _Remember the old arcade?  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They said somebody went and burnt it down_

 _We use to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just a steering wheel_

 _Gwen's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's started to date Courtney since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows when  
Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, God, I." _Trent finished singing as the chorus was about to happen again.

" _Every memory of lookin' out the back door  
I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Good bye, good bye  
Every memory of walkin' out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was lookin' for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Good bye, good bye, good bye." _Trent and Chad sang as the next verse was coming up.

" _I miss that town  
I miss their faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it." _Trent sang as Chad took over next.

" _If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change." _Chad sang as the chorus was next again.

" _Every memory of lookin' out the back door  
I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Good bye, good bye  
Every memory of walkin' out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was lookin' for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Good bye, good bye, good bye." _Trent and Chad sang as the song was about to be over.

" _Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me." _Chad and Trent sang as everyone cheered.

"Thank you! Goodnight!" Chad said as he and Nickelback left the building and Trent stuck around for a bit.

"Dude that was awesome!" Geoff told him.

"Thanks Geoff…anyway I gotta get going." Trent said as he left.

"At least everyone's time in diapers won't be over for quite a while." Brody said to MacArthur.

"True, at least you're here so you make it sexy." MacArthur replied back as they kissed as Chris left the office and returned to the party as Luke gave everyone their regular clothes.

"Do any of ya need changes?" Luke asked the babies as all of the babies raised their hands.

"Nurses!" Luke shouted as three nurses changed the 37 baby's diapers as Chris yawned.

"You know, this has been a really fun series to do with all of you and it could not have been possible without all of you." Chris said as the babies got dressed into their normal clothes as they were obviously still sporting their diapers.

"Now, the main person that should be thanked is-" Chris said as he got pied by Blaineley.

"…What? He tortured you guys for who knows how many seasons." Blaineley said as everyone laughed.

"That was a good one Blaineley." Chris said as he wiped the pie off of his face.

"As I was saying…the people you should thank are the fans, because they got what they wanted but they got it in an unorthodox way, anyway. You should also thank our producers, Alex Hunter, and Rebekah Perez who came to me and proposed the idea and produced the show alongside with me, Akeelah! Zack!" Chris said as Akeelah and Zack arrived and the babies/cast members applauded and cheered for Akeelah and Zack.

"Well, hey guys…we are responsible for Total Drama Babies, so thank you guys for making it possible." Akeelah said to them.

"It was fun to do." Rebekah said as she and Zack left.

"Now, let's leave before traffic gets crazy." Heather said as she got some cake thrown by Izzy.

"Hey!" Heather shouted as she threw some back at her.

"CAKE FIGHT!" Marley shouted as she, and everyone else started the cake fight as everyone was having fun with it, laughing, and more.

"I'm hit!" Bridgette said as Geoff threw some cake back at Gwen and Chris got some on his face because he was in the way.

"Sorry!" Gwen apologized.

"It's all good." Chris said before he began to sign off as everyone stopped.

"Dry up you guys and go home! You have earned it!" Chris said as he was now going to sign off.

"Now for the final time, this is Chris McLean signing off right here, on Total…Drama…Babies!" Chris said as the camera faded to black.

 **THAT'S IT.**

 **ONE OF MY GREATEST STORIES IN MY CAREER HAS COME TO AN END, AND I WOULD LOVE TO THANK THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT I GOT FROM ULTIMATEWARRIORFAN4EVER, BEEKER MAROO777 Who also Co-Wrote this story with me.**

 **Akeelah and Zack are based on me and BeekerMaroo777.**

 **I would like to thank BeekerMaroo777 again but this time as a Co-Writer of this awesome story with me…if it wasn't for her this story would never even be possible.**

 **Now I got that out of the way…I have one question.**

 **Should there be a reunion? Yes or No?**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
